DECISIONES por Amelia Snape
by dragoncitamalfoy
Summary: Con quien se queda Amelia con Malfoy, Zabini o Nott? y Harry que tiene que ver en todo esto? entren y lean. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esto es algo que ha estado rondando en mi mente por un tiempo espero les agrade ah por cierto….**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 1: ¿Y ahora que?**

Y ahí estaba mirando la que fue su habitación durante toda su vida, eso hasta que ha su abuela se le safo un tornillo y decidió que ella y su abuelo merecían otra oportunidad, abras he visto "otra oportunidad" ¿a su edad? …. Era de risa, ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿100? ¿120?, Que importaba, el caso es que como ellos decidieron se mudarían a vivir con su abuelo al otro lado del mundo, dioses todopoderosos, ¿como iba a sobrevivir entre personas que se habían quedado atoradas en la edad de los carruajes y las lechuzas?, y lo mas gracioso era que ella no podía vivir sin su cell y su laptop.

Ahh! Pero no, su abuela quería que fueran una familia feliz de nuevo y eso que ella nunca veía a su padre salvo por navidad y a veces ni eso, y ahora tendría que convivir con ellos todos los santos días sin mencionar que tendría que dejar su vida, su escuela, sus amigos y… a John, sobretodo a John, no lo amaba, pero era lindo y el si estaba enamorado, mmm una lastima era bueno en la cama, en fin... Ya que.

Un ruido de la planta baja la saco de sus cavilaciones, al parecer su abuela quería que su nueva casa tuviera todos los viejos recuerdos y eso solo podía significar una cosa... no iban a volver pronto. Termino de ordenar su maleta y bajo, vio gente corriendo de aquí para allá, y es que su abuela había contratado a muggles lo que significaba nada de magia,.

Dejo la maleta en la puerta y el mayordomo la saco junto con las demás que se encontraban esparcidas por la entrada, mientras ella daba una ultima mirada a esa casa que a pesar de ser una casa modesta a comparación de otras en las que vivían personas de su condición, a su abuela le gustaba, pues era justo el espacio requerido para ellas dos, levanto la vista hacia el salón y ahí estaba, el cuadro de su madre quien le sonreía con calidez y se mantenía quieta para no asustar a los muggles.

Nunca la conoció siempre fueron solo su abuela y ella, según escucho ella fue la razón por la que se mudaron a América, segun escucho un seguidor de ese loco, el tal Voldemort. La asesino en batalla, o algo así, nunca quisieron contarle, y su abuelo junto con su padre las habían mandado lejos para protegerlas.

Vio la hora, solo cinco minutos y tendrían que tomar el traslador, corrió a la cocina donde de seguro su abuela se encontraba al entrar la vio sentada sosteniendo una taza de plata algo vieja, de seguro el traslador.

-**vamos querida es tarde, se activara en minutos ¿estas lista?**- pregunto su abuela Jane ofreciéndole la taza

–**si Abuela, ya voy… es solo que no se hasta donde esto es una buena idea. Odio Londres, odio lo húmedo y frió** –dijo ella tomando el asa de la taza.

-**no te preocupes queridas veras que te acostumbras, además solo estarás en Londres unos días hasta principio de curso- **dijo su abuela con evidente cansancio sobre el tema, _"dios solo quiero lo mejor para ti Amelia"._

- **peor aun viviré en Escocia, abuela… ¿por que no puedo vivir aquí hasta terminar mis estudios?, en serio esto es ridículo…- **su abuela la miro con reproche** –no lo digo por ti y el abuelo, lo digo por mi y mi padre, es inclusive tonto que lo llame de ese manera, cuando es prácticamente un desconocido**- termino ella exasperada por quererse quedar.

**-Amelia ya hablamos de eso, tu padre merece una oportunidad para conocerte y tu también, además ya todo esta listo-** dijo jane dando por zanjada la discusión en cuanto la taza comenzó a brillar.

Ambas sintieron el tirón y todo comenzó a brillar, aterrizaron en el hall de la mansión que era por así decirlo bastante tétrico, oscuro y frió _"dios yo solo traigo unos jeans y una playera ¿Dónde demonios deje mi sweater?"_, la "casa" era grande muy grande, el techo de la entrada estaba por lo menos a unos cuatro metros del suelo y daba a entender que era de otra época, todo era viejo, pero no por estar feo y en desuso, al contrario todo se veía limpio _"seguramente los elfos"_, ellas nunca habían tenido elfos en la casa pero si sabia que en las demás propiedades de su familia tenían, Micka por ejemplo era la elfina de su abuela, y Sonja había sido la de su madre pero fue enviada a casa de su padre cuando esta murió, 'su padre' otro de los temas que tendría que tratar con su abuela.

Honestamente ella odia a ese hombre, le disgustaba sobremanera el modo en que la veía y como le hablaba como si el fuera superior _"jodido Snape"._ Si, ese era su padre Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, ex-mortifago, mano derecha de Dumbledore, un idiota que tuvo la suerte de contar con el amor de su madre y aun así la desprecio por el recuerdo de una muerta.

Oh si... lo sabia, el amaba a una muerta y el que fuera ese el hecho que su madre fuera infeliz los últimos años de su vida solo aumentaba el odio que le tenia a Snape. Como lo detestaba, su sola presencia la enfermaba hasta el punto de tener que abandonar la habitación, y ni que decir cuando hablaba por que entonces abandonaba la habitación no por temor a vomitarle en la cara si no por no írsele encima a los golpes, la enfurecía su modo de "yo dueño del mundo, tu inmunda cucaracha" , el sonido de una aparición la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

**- Micka les brinda la bienvenida ilustres señoras**- la elfina hizo una exagerada reverencia – **Micka tiene todo listo para la comida y también todo listo para que las señoras se sientan en casa, todo como a la ama le gusta**- termino la elfina con ojos brillantes.

**- muchas gracias por todo Micka es muy agradable verte- **la elfina veía con adoración a su ama – **bueno eso quiere decir que tu padre y tu abuelo aun no llegan de Hogwarts así que comeremos las dos solas, ah gracias Micka ya puedes retirarte**- la elfina asintió y desapareció en un plop

**-bueno supongo que no puedo negarme a comer contigo ¿verdad abuela?-** pregunto con cierta nota de sarcasmo que a Jane ya no le hacia ni cosquillas, no después de casi veinte años de soportar a Severus Snape o por lo menos convivir con el de vez en cuando.

-**no querida solo hay que esperar a que los que faltan aparezcan y después te puedes ir a donde quieras**- ella solo rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, pero que mas quedaba que esperar a _"los que faltan" pufffs si como no?_

-**oye abuela puedo ir a ver mi cuarto- **pregunto **- solo quisiera saber como es**- agrego rapidamente al ver que Jane la miraba como sospechando.

-**si, supongo que si-** dijo finalmente, pues su nieta tenia su mejor cara de poker no por nada era hija de quien engaño al "que no debe ser nombrado".

No espero dos veces, salio corriendo como chiva loca a su recamara, intuyendo cual seria, y dio en el clavo, se quedo parada en el umbral observando. Era como dos veces su antiguo cuarto parecía mas bien como un pequeño departamento, muy similar al departamento que John compartía con su amigo Dan en la universidad…o Dan otro a quien extrañaría pues fue por el que conoció a John.

Y es que la verdad era que a ella le gustaba el sexo… mucho. Ella no miraba posición, nombre, ni edad cuando de follar se trataba, "si esta follable y sabe como usarlo…Bienvenido sea" ese era su lema.

Pensando en eso le surgió una idea, se ducho y busco un GPS que guardaba en su bolsa "nunca sabes cuando lo puedes necesitar" le dijo su abuela la navidad que se lo obsequio, busco un banco en Londres cogio una buena cantidad de billetitos verdes y desapareció.

Ya en Londres cambio el dinero por moneda local, rento un auto lindo y lujoso ya que el suyo llegaría en días y fue a comprar un atuendo lindo y sexy, las chicas de la tienda la trataron como reina y le recomendaron un salón donde la dejarían espectacular, ya vestida y arreglada pregunto por un buen Púb. Donde divertirse.

Llego al lugar ataviada en un sensual vestido hecho de lycra, rosa pálido casi blanco que se enfundaba como un guante en ella, de cuello alto pero tenia un escote en corte diamante que dejaba ver sus dos grandes senos y en la mitad de estos tenia un broche de diamantitos, debajo del busto tenia otro pequeño falto de tela en forma de diamante también que dejaba ver su abdomen, le llegaba a los muslos solo una palma mas debajo de donde una tanga a tono con su vestido resguardaba sus pliegues y unos tacones blancos bastante vulgares (tenia que admitir) pero para la ocacion iban perfectos, su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre lo llevaba levemente ondulado y desordenado dándole un aire salvaje y sexy, llevaba unos aros de platino bastante grandes y una pulsera del mismo material y diamantes en la mano izquierda.

Parecía una golfa pero esa era la idea, quería a alguien para follar esa noche y ese atuendo le conseguiría a el mejor tipo para tal propósito.

Entro con aires de diva al lugar, el cadenero la dejo pasar sin siquiera parpadear comiéndosela lascivamente con los ojos y no era para menos tenia un buen trasero y caderas anchas, era curvilínea orgullosamente talla 6 y es que sus nalgas no cabían en un jean talla 4, se quedo parada al entrar al local y recorrió con la mirada el lugar las personas bailaban en la pista como locas y alrededor de esta estaban "los bebedores" como ella les solía decir, gente que no bailaba y solamente se dedicaba a cotillar y beber, algunos mas lo segundo en realidad.

Siguió observando con esa actitud obscena de quien sabe lo que quiere, hasta que lo encontró estaba parado hasta el otro lado muy cerca de la barra sentado en un banco alto con semblante aburrido mientras una morena flacucha aun que bastante bonita le hablaba, mas bien le reclamaba por algo, no basto pensarlo dos veces en cuanto sus ojos conectaron se dio cuenta que lo quería, como lo hizo? Fácil el no aparto la mirada si no que la vio, la detallo y todavía tuvo el descaro de alzar una ceja, el era hermoso rubio y de cara bella como un ángel oscuro, y tenia una actitud que gritaba buen sexo a todo volumen y esos ojos color tormenta solo lograban mantener su atención.

Se dio cuenta que el ya no escuchaba a la chica que seguía gesticulando como loca y se ponía cada vez mas roja, aparto a la chica de un manera poco gentil y se puso de pie así ella pudo apreciar su muy buen cuerpo, espalda ancha, bíceps fuertes, pectorales marcados y caderas afiladas todo un monumento, además de alto _"por lo menos uno ochenta"_ se dijo mentalmente.

El se acerco a ella con una sonrisa torcida y sin decir nada le extendió una mano, ella la tomo sin vacilar y el la guió entre la gente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al grupo de chicos que estaban con el, que no dejaban de mirarlos y poniendo especial atención en la chica con quien el había estado "hablando" que los veía con clara molestia y parecía a punto de estallar en gritos, dejo de mirar y vio como el la llevo al centro de la pista mientras una canción altamente provocativa y sensual sonaba, le paso la mano por la cintura y la atrajo asía el mientras centraba sus ojos en ese par de tetas que se veían suculentas en ese vestido apretado.

Ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y se apretaba contra el, juntando sus cuerpos y comenzando a balancearse al ritmo, mientras el la detallaba facialmente, era bonita muy bonita estaba claramente bronceada, tenia los ojos grandes y de un azul eléctrico intenso adornados por pestañas largas, negras y espesas sin gota de rimel, nariz afilada y larga pero no fea y una boca llena, carnosa de color rosa que tampoco llevaba mas que un gloss con un apetitoso olor a fresas.

Ella no parecía intimidada de estar bailando con un tío con el que no había cruzado ni media palabra, se veía relajada y parecía estar divirtiendose, un nuevo movimiento lo hizo concentrarse en el cuerpo de la chica que se restregaba contra el, apoyo sus dos manos en la curva de su cadera con los dedos en la posición exacta para notar la carne de sus nalgas y se dio cuenta de lo grande y delicioso que tenia el trasero, estaba bastante excitado, ella por su parte se deleitaba sintiendo la clara y dura erección que sus movimientos habían provocado en el chic, ella se canso del teatro y paro de bailar, el la miro confundido pero cuando ella se acerco mas y le susurro si deseaba salir a tomar aire, el entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

El no lo podía creer, se dirigieron a un hotel no muy lujoso pero a el no le importo, podrían haberlo hecho en el baño del pub y a el le hubiera dado lo mismo. Solo quería tocar mas de ese delicioso cuerpo y aliviar el gran problema que se oprimía contra la tela de sus pantalones, subieron en el mas absoluto silencio y entraron a la habitación, no era nada opulenta pero estaba limpia, y había una cama que era lo importante.

Ella cerro la puerta y se volteo a verlo, le sonrió como una leona lo hace con su presa y el se sintió un poco cohibido, eso hasta que ella se abalanzo sobre sus labios medio segundo después y el le correspondió con ímpetu se besaban como locos, succionaban y lamían, entre beso y beso el logro decirle su nombre "Lucius" y ella el suyo "Jane". Amelia no pensaba decirle su verdadero nombre a un chico que probablemente no volvería a ver en su vida así que, que mas daba.

Ella se canso de jugar con sus bocas y lo empujo a la cama, el cayo sentado y agradablemente sorprendido por la fiereza de la chica, sonrió. Ella se acerco a el, y el puso sus manos en los muslos de la chica comenzó a subirlas notando la tostada y suave piel, la acaricio con deleite mientras ella se inclinaba y lo besaba succionando su labio inferior entre los de ella, lo mordió ligeramente antes de enderezarse para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes y claramente excitada, el entendió la indirecta y le levanto el vestido hasta la cintura dejando ver la ya húmeda tanga rosa, se detuvo solo un segundo a pensar en como se sentiría entrar en esa humedad caliente.

Siguió alzando el vestido y pudo ver un abdomen curvo y delgado, una cintura bonita y un diamantito que adornaba el ombligo de la chica, continuo y se topo con dos bien grandes y redondas razones para quitar de una vez ese molesta prenda.

Ahí estaba ella semidesnuda solamente cubierta por un sostén de media copa y una tanga del mismo color del vestido, no espero nada ella se sentía arder entre las piernas y necesitaba desahogarse de inmediato, así que lo empujo y se subió en el a horcajadas dejando que el pusiera sus manos en su trasero y masajeara levemente sus nalgas, eso solo logro que ella llevara sus manos a la camisa del chico que hasta ese momento noto que era de seda negra, paseo sus manos por todo el torso notando los duros músculos bajo la tela hasta llegar a la orilla de la misma y jalar reventando los botones de la prenda asiendo que el riera por tan desesperada acción, a ella no pudo importarle menos solo se limito a ver ese hermoso torso que parecía esculpido en mármol. Mientras el seguía entretenido con el gran trasero de la chica y con la visión de esos jugosos y redondos senos, cosa que ella noto y sonriendo felinamente enderezandose y llevando sus manos a su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sostén abriendolo, puso una de sus manos a la mitad de sus dos senos y con la otra deslizo los tirantes sosteniendo las copas con sus manos.

El no podía creerlo, ella estaba a punto de quitarse lo único que le impedía ver en plenitud esas maravillosas tetas, ella dejo caer la prenda revelando un par de pechos grandes y redondos con pequeños y endurecidos pezones color caramelo, que dieron un pequeño rebote a caer de manera natural y el sintió que se correría en ese momento, ella lo miro lascivamente y el decidió que era tiempo de demostrarle a esta chica quien era, así que la hizo caer de espaldas al colchón quedando el arriba, se quedo soportando su peso deleitándose con la visión que se le ofrecía, mientras ella sonreía feliz por haberlo sacado de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Eso era lo que lograba siempre con sus "chicas" y no era para menos con una copa C que le tiraba mas a D que otra cosa.

El comenzó a rozar las piernas de la chica mientras besaba su cuello y he iba esparciendo besos en por toda la clavícula, bajo a los pechos que lo tenían idiotizado para succionar los pezones y amamantose de ellos asiéndola gemir de placer, mientras ella oscilaba las caderas queriendo encontrar contacto con el quien al ver la urgencia de la chica, bajo por el vientre esparciendo besos y caricias hasta llegar a el pequeño triangulito de tela que cubría la vagina de la chica el cual se encontraba totalmente húmedo y pegado a la piel, recargo su nariz justo en el centro y paso su lengua sobre la tela logrando que ella se estremeciera, hizo a un lado la tela y por fin pudo ver los sonrosados y brillantemente humedecidos pliegues de la chica.

Ella estaba chorreando y el sentir el aliento de el en su centro solo la hizo desesperar alzo las caderas y el arranco la estorbosa tela para luego hundir su cara entre las piernas de la chica mientras lamía y succionaba todo a su paso, ella estaba que desfallecía de placer con la boca abierta y la cabeza asía atrás mientras masajeaba sus pechos, el comenzó a succionar el hinchado clítoris de la chica y metió un dedo dentro de la húmeda cavidad sorprendiéndose de lo apretado que se sentía un solo dedo dentro de ella, comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con velocidad tortuosa después otro dedo mas se unió al primero y le dio mas velocidad a las penetraciones mientras ella seguía gimiendo a todo volumen y comenzaba a estimular sus pezones con un poco mas de rudeza. Hasta que en un punto el comenzó a succionar con fuerza y curvo sus dedos localizando el punto G de ella haciendo que explotara y se corriera con fuerza, mientras el recibía gustoso los jugos de ella y los bebía con avidez , levanto la cabeza y la vio tratando de jalar aire, todavía temblando por el orgasmo, se acerco a su cara intentando besarla pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho y con la otra se deshizo del cinturón, los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando ver una impresionante erección, el era grueso y bastante grande.

Ella comenzó a acariciarlo rítmicamente, el no aguanto mas le separo las piernas y la penetro de golpe fue algo rudo y ella por ser estrecha sintió una pequeña molestia mezclada con el placer de sentirse llena y dilatada por semejante polla. El no podía creerlo era caliente… mucho y condenadamente estrecha por segunda vez esa noche creyó corredse antes de tiempo, comenzó a embestirla con lentitud pero ella no quería eso así que alzo sus piernas y lo rodeo por la cintura apretándolo contra ella, el acelero mientras ella gemía mas y mas fuerte demostrando todo el placer que sentía.

Sin mas ella se corrió otra vez y el pudo sentir sus paredes cerrándose alrededor de el como un cepo, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse y poder seguir embistiendo, acelero el paso mientras se agarraba al respaldar de la cama, quería que ella se corriera de nuevo.

El sonido de su orgasmo y el sentirla punzando alrededor de el era increíble, ella gimió y grito su nombre mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda xorriendose con muchísima mas fuerza que la vez anterior arrastrándolo con ella al abismo del placer.

Se quedo tendido contra ella soportando su peso en un brazo para no aplastarla, rodó y se tendió a un lado tratando de recuperar el aliento y ella no estaba mejor seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su orgasmo, cuando bajo de ese maravillosos lugar y logro controlar su respiración abrió los ojos, volteo para verlo con los ojos fijos en ella y con una sonrisa que se le antojaba bastante arrogante, ella solo sonrió con inocencia, había descubierto con los años que lo mejor que funcionaba con los hombres era hacerse la tonta hasta cierto punto

- que?- dijo con voz cantarina – pasa algo?- mirándolo con lo que parecía genuina curiosidad – no te gusto?- y el la miro con incredulidad.

- no, no es eso, solo que… no se como pase de estarme aburriendo en el pub a estar aquí… contigo- le contesto el con voz increíblemente sexy, varonil y algo ronca por la excitación

Ella rodó los ojos mentalmente mientras le brindaba una sonrisa picara y el se tragaba su actuación de muggle inocente ella solo pensó _"muggle o mago los hombre son todos iguales" _

Cuando despertó tardo solo unos segundos en notar que no estaba en su cama y ciertamente no estaba sola, el calor a sus espaldas y el brazo que tenia rodeando su cintura era suficiente para darse cuenta, se pregunto que horas serian y con mucho cuidado alzo el largo y fuerte brazo que la rodeaba tratando de ver la hora en el reloj del hombre que la acompañaba _"4:30?, demonios! es tarde debo llegar a casa" _salio con cuidado de la cama y el chico abrazo la almohada que ella acababa de desocupar, con sigilo se vistió y le dio una ultima mirada al chico muggle con el que había pasado una magnifica noche, la verdad es que era bastante diestro en las artes amatorias, y ella no podía sentirse mas satisfecha, después de casi seis horas de sexo no tenia queja.

Llego a casa dando las seis y espero honestamente que su abuela no la hubiera esperado, se apareció en su habitación directamente para no molestar con ruido, se sentó en la cama, con la intención de quitarse los zapatos cuando una luz en la estancia la hizo sobresaltarse y caer de nalgas al suelo

- buenos… días Amelia- y ahí estaba Severus Snape con su mejor aspecto de murciélago elegantemente sentado en el sofá de la estancia esperando lo que seguramente seria una buena mentira.

**¿Y? que les pareció… esto es lo primero que escribo espero que les guste y que me dejen comentario.**

**Ah por cierto la historia como pudieron notar es de un OC y la pareja final de la historia la decidirán ustedes **

**Así que espero sugerencias… con quien se quedara Amelia? **

**Un besote y gracias**

_**DRAGONCITA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 2: ¿Era un mago? ¿Qué hacer… finjo demencia? **

Después de la sorpresa inicial y del golpe Amelia se enderezo con la mayor dignidad que pudo, solo para fulminar con la mirada a su "señor padre" como ella lo llamaba mentalmente.

- **se puede saber, ¿que demonios haces en mi habitación y ha estas horas?-** pregunto ella con evidente molestia por tener que hablarle, el hombre solo la miro con burla como si el enojo de su hija fuera un chiste muy gracioso.

- **creo que la pregunta aquí **_**hija**_** es, ¿Dónde estabas?... ah y a estas horas**- replico con sorna y asiendo hincapié en la palabra _hija _para dejar en claro su posición a la hora de interrogarla.

Amelia se lo pensó un según aun que su cara era de poker, debatiéndose si decirle la verdad o inventarse algo – **creo que sabes perfectamente que no vengo de la iglesia… padre**- replico ella groseramente y dándole a entender al hombre que no era de su incumbencia

Pero el era Severus Snape y esto no se iba a quedar así, era una clara afrenta, esa niña a pesar de ser la viva imagen de la mujer que la parió era sin duda su hija y por desgracia había sacado todo su endemoniado carácter, pero no el era _el murciélago de las mazmorras_, _el terror de hogwarts _y a el nadie le niega una explicación he iba a averiguar donde demonios había estado esa condenada muchacha y lo mas importante no se iba a salvar de un buen castigo, en dos enormes zancadas estuvo delante de ella mirándola directo a los ojos.

- **crees que esto es gracioso Amelia? Crees que es un chiste hacer que tu abuela se preocupe por ti? Todo por que la niña se desaparece sin siquiera llevarse el condenado aparatejo ese muggle que tanto le gusta?**- le dijo a un palmo de la cara arrastrando las palabras claramente muy cabreado, pero ella era Amelia Holt, si Holt como su abuela por que ni en un millón de años permitiría que la llamaran por el apellido de su padre, por mas héroe de guerra que fuera este.

- **pues honestamente no veo por que tanto alboroto, ya estoy aquí, no me fugue si eso es lo que les preocupa, solo fui a… **_**pasear**_**, no era eso lo que todos querían que me adaptara a mi nuevo hogar?**- desafió ella con la mirada y con clara intención de jalar la cuerda hasta reventarla

Snape la miro incrédulo como se atrevía a decir semejante mentira y con esas… fachas, entonces fue cuando el reparo en la pinta de su _retoño_, llevaba el cabello suelto y alborotado, sin gota de maquillaje lo que dejaba ver las ojeras de trasnochada que traía bajo la mirada y pudo ver las… ¿mordidas? En el cuello de su hija, sin contar el atuendo que llevaba puesto, que a todas leguas gritaba **GOLFA **con letras mayúsculas y remarcadas en rojo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la cara de Snape era todo un poema era una extraña mezcla entre el rojo, el verde y el púrpura.

- **DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS AMELIA JANE SNAPE?**- soltó de golpe en un grito que de seguro se escucho hasta Escocia, mientras zarandeaba a su hija por un brazo y es que el podía aguantarle de todo a su hija pero que fuera una descarada, jamás, jamás aceptaría esa desfachatez de su parte y mas que no tuviera la decencia de ser discreta en cuanto a sus actividades nocturnas era una de ellas, por todos los cielos era su hija carne de su carne, la amaba mucho a pesar de mostrarse frió con ella pero así era el, no era un buen hombre y sin duda no era un buen padre pero no podía dejar de sentir que su sangre hervía al imaginarse a su hija de ese modo.

- **QUE DEMONIOS IDIOTA SUÉLTAME, CARAJO ME LASTIMAS!** – grito ella en respuesta mientras intentaba apartarse de su padre.

- **TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA DONDE ESTABAS?, CONTÉSTAME!**- la cuestiono con mas ahínco mientras trataba de eliminar las nada inocentes imágenes que desfilaban por su mente sobre lo que su hija había estado haciendo para llegar con esa pinta a casa.

Amelia no lo podía creer, quien demonios se creía ese señor para tratarla así y sin mas lo soltó sin siquiera pensar en lo que iba a decir – **FOLLANDO!**- grito ella con todas sus fuerza y luego…

**PLAF! **

No pudo ni reaccionar solo se quedo quieta en el suelo y se llevo una mano a la mejilla, roja por el golpe y cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe, dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, sin saber que el hombre que le dio la vida no estaba mejor que ella

La cabeza de su abuela se asomo por el umbral quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie he ir al baño necesitaba una ducha y un buen ungüento para el golpe, además de una poción revitalizarte, después de ayudarla su abuela se dio media vuelta no sin antes decirle que la esperaba abajo para el desayuno y que su abuelo quería verla.

Después del desayuno su abuelo hablo con ella sobre lo emocionado y alegre que se sentía de tenerlas junto a el y que deseaba acompañarla al Callejón Diagon a adquirir todo para el nuevo curso y ella le dijo que como quisiera, cabe mencionar que nadie dijo nada sobre el moretón que tenia en la mejilla ni tampoco hicieron mención a la falta de Snape en el desayuno.

Después de comprar todo se fueron a la estación Kings Cross para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts cruzo asía el anden 9 ¾ despidiéndose de su abuela abordo el tren cargando su baúl, camino por el pasillo hasta que encontró un compartimiento vació y hechizo la puerta para evitar molestia, cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera así como uno ojos color tormenta cuyo dueño la había hecho tocar el cielo mas de una vez.

Despertó sobresaltada por que alguien toco la puerta, se desperezo y abrió, afuera estaba una chica con cara de haber olido un gas fétido

- **ya casi llegamos debes cambiarte, ah y no esta permitido cerrar los compartimentos con hechizos- dijo la chica con algo de altanería, Amelia solo la vio como si le estuviera quitando su tiempo- eres nueva? No te había visto**- Hanna recorrió con la mirada a Amelia quien iba de jeans a la cadera y ombliguera dejando ver su pequeño piercing, la chica detuvo su examen visual ahí en ese punto exacto- **supongo que sabes que debes cambiarte antes de llegar y cuando bajes ir con el grupo de los de primero**- termino de decir la rubia.

Amelia no contesto solo cerro la puerta en las narices de la chica y regreso a sentarse, mientras Hanna se retiraba de ahí farullando sobre la chica loca y eso.

Hogwarts era impresionante, jamás ella había visto tal cosa y eso que había viajado mucho, viajo por el lago con los chiquillos de primero que no dejaban de verla con si tuviera dos cabezas, ella los ignoraba pero sentía la mirada del gigante hombre que los guiaba, supuso que sabia quien era ella ya que su mirada era pesada pero no con lascivia así que era la única explicación para que el la viera tanto.

Llegaron a los pies de unas escalinatas donde los esperaba una bruja mayor con ropajes muy de bruja y un sombrero picudo que hizo a Amelia reprimir una risita, dios era ridículo… ella los guió al comedor y ahí estaba las cuatro mesas largas llenas de chiquillos y otros no tanto y fue cuando Amelia se dio cuenta que esto no iba a ser tan aburrido, el techo hechizado que simulaba el cielo nocturno y la mesa donde se encontraba su abuelo en el centro y su padre en el lado derecho.

La bruja los fue llamando cuando llego su turno todo el comedor se sumo en un silencio donde solo murmullos se oían

- **Amelia Snape**- dijo McGonagall y ella se abrió paso entre dos niños pequeños, se acerco al taburete y el sombrero solo tuvo que rozar su cabello para gritar – **SLYTHERIN**- ella solo sonrió y la profesora McGonagall solo volteo a ver a el director con cara de "te lo dije"

Amelia se encamino a la mesa de slytherin pero detuvo su marcha cuando observo lo que tenia en frente, unos ojos grises la miraban con curiosidad y cierta lujuria, ella no lo podía creer ¿que hacia ahí el chico muggle que se había tirado la noche anterior? Por que era muggle ¿cierto?

Solo tardo en asimilarlo 5 segundos y retomo su camino como si nada se sentó a lado de una chica de cabello negro bastante fea o era su expresión de asco?

- **así que ¿snape eh?**- pregunto la misma chica, Amelia solo volteo y la miro como si la cosa no fuera con ella, la chica al notar que Amelia no hablaría siguió con el monologo- **Millincent Bulstrode **– declaro extendiéndole la mano, Amelia seguía pensando en el chico rubio a unos puestos de ella quien ahora platicaba con otro chico moreno bastante guapo mientras otro castaño los veía con cansancio y se escondía detrás de un libro

- **Holt en realidad**- soltó Amelia con naturalidad y estrecho la mano de la chica

**- ah creí… bueno como McGonagall dijo que…**-dijo millincet algo confusa

- **si pero no uso ese apellido en realidad olvídalo solo dime Amelia-** le contesto sonriéndole amable para ganarse la confianza de la chica un truco que aprendió con los años

- **ah, bien si, si he y que tal como te parece hogwarts?**- dijo Millincet feliz de que una chica tan guapa se mostrara amable con ella y mas siendo esta pariente del jefe de su casa.

- **es, impresionante sin duda**- respondió Amelia tratando de hacer conversación antes de preguntar lo que realmente le interesaba – **oye Millicent y dime quienes son los prefectos**- pregunto como que no quiere la cosa al notar la insignia en la túnica del chico rubio

Millicent cayo de inmediato y volteo la cara en dirección al grupito donde el chico se encontraba comiendo con sus compañeros y quien de vez en cuando miraba a Amelia como esperando que ella lo reconociera pero ella solo se limitaba a comer y conversar con la chica que acababa de conocer

- **ah bueno existen dos por casa de gryffindor son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, de ravenclaw son Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, de hufflepuff son Ernie Macmillan y Hanna Abbott, Ah y por supuesto de slytherin Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson**- termino Millincent sin dejar de ver al grupo de Malfoy

- **mmm interesante**- _"así que Draco?, mira que astuto uso la misma técnica que yo, no darles el nombre a menos que vaya a repetir"_ pensó Amelia

- **oye y tu de donde vienes?**- la voz de Bulstrode la saco de sus cavilaciones

-** yo? De América por?-** pregunto Amelia sin muchas ganas de seguir, ya sabia el nombre de con quien compartió cama.

- **es que tu asentó te delata**- dijo millincent divertida

- **mi acento o la falta de el?-** contrapuso Amelia altaneramente

- **ambas, bueno también tu aspecto, aun que podría decirse que eres italiana, por el bronceado**- explico millincent con obviedad

- **o claro es que resalto como un faro entre tanta palidez- **luego se aclaro la voz y dijo solemne **– repite conmigo "luz solar"-** y millincent soltó una carcajada asiendo que todos voltearan a verla, la pobre se puso de color rojo inmediatamente, y Amelia solo sonrió y puso su codo en la mesa para recargar su barbilla en su mano observando su obra.

Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima vestida de uniforme se veía excepcionalmente bella, se dio cuenta que muchos de los varones en el gran comedor también la observaban y no pudo mas que sentirse orgulloso de saber que solo el sabia lo que se ocultaba debajo de tanta capa de ropa y ahora que sabia que ella no era ninguna insulsa muggle se encargaría de que fuera así, ya había discutido eso con Zabini que fue el primero en brincar y pedirla para el ja! Como si tal cosa.

-**o vamos draco me vas a decir que ella durmió contigo noche**- la voz de zabini lo distrajo de sus pensamiento

-**no**- dijo draco haciendo que Nott levantara la vista de su libro y se le quedara viendo como si estuviera loco, mientras Zabini sonreía con petulancia

- **ves te lo dije, solo son inventos de Draco**- dijo Blaise con dirección a Theo que seguía con la vista fija en draco como esperando algo

-**no, yo jamás dije que lo que hicimos fue precisamente dormir, de hecho con los gritos que la hice soltar dudo mucho que me dejara dormir-** contesto draco sin mas y Blaise solo dejo caer la quijada mientras Theo los veía sonriendo para luego discretamente desviar la mirada así la chica que tanto intereso a sus amigo.

**OK AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CHAP NO HUBO LEMMON COMO EL PRIMERO PERO NO DESESPEREN EN EL SIGUIENTE AGARREN CE **

**REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS TODO VALIDO Y NOTA SUS SUGERENCIAS SERÁN TOMADAS EN CUENTA CON QUIEN SE QUEDA AL FINAL AMELIA DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES **

_DRAGONCITA_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA TENGO MIS PRIMEROS DOS FOLLOWS, MI PRIMER FAV**** Y MI PRIMER REVIEW A CARGO DE ****SONYSNAPE Y TAMBIEN A ****alissa-2012**** POR SU FOLLOW****ESTOY MUY CONTENTA Y QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPÍTULOS Y QUE NO DEJARON COMENTARIOS, NO, NO ESTOY ENOJADA, BUENO TAL VEZ, NAH, NO ES CIERTO. AUN SIN REVIEWS SE AGRADECE QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO PARA LEER LO QUE UNO ESCRIBEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES PUSIERON EL FAV, LOS FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS ESTE EPISODIO ES POR USTEDES**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 3: Chocolate **

La semana había sido una mierda, no había tenido ni un minuto de descanso entre las kilométricas tareas que sus muy amables profesores le encargaban, las miradas de desaprobación y odio velado que sus compañeras al verla con la falda tres palmas mas arriba de lo que debería y la camisa ceñida evidenciando lo que muchas solo soñarían con tener o en todo caso en ponerse con una cirugía le mandaban no eran nada agradables pero Amelia solo las ignoraba y si a todo esto le sumamos los actos de escapismo que tenia que realizar cuando se topaba con Malfoy o con Snape bueno estaba exhausta, estresada y muy pero muy insatisfecha, demonios y solo tenia sietes días en ese condenado colegio, nop necesitaba relajarse con urgencia.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de alguien revolviendo el cuarto, era Parkinson quien revoloteaba en la habitación soltando improperios

- **maldita sea, que no pueden dejar mis cosas en pa**z- soltó con mal humor la morena revolviendo el interior de su baúl – **Greengrass despierta golfa, se que has sido tu quien tomo mi lencería **– replico zarandeando a una muy dormida Daphne

**- que… que? Pansy… basta me vas a marear**- dijo daphne aun con la cara enterrada en la almohada

- **no te hagas, se que tu tomaste mis pantys de encaje negro y el corset rojo fuego, dámelas o te juro que te hechizo**- ha este punto Amelia solo las observaba con curiosidad sentada en su cama, bueno… con la curiosidad de quien mira dos mandriles golpeándose entre si.

- **no he sido yo, si lo dices por que te vi con Theo magreándose en el aula del tercer piso, eso ni me importo de todas formas el puede hacer lo que se le de la gana**- respondió la rubia, ya mas despierta y con una insignificante nota de… dolor? En su voz.

- **ha ya y vas a creer que yo me trago semejante mentira, además que ya te dije que solo lo hice para…-** Pansy se cayo abruptamente al darse cuenta de la espectadora silenciosa de su faena con Daphne

Volteo a ver a Amelia con una ceja alzada y esta a su vez, solo la desafió con la mirada a que se atreviera a decirle algo, Pansy se volteo fastidiada por no tener el valor de gritarle algo a la chica, pero una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

**- Daph oye se que tu tienes mis cosa y es que las necesito para hoy por que…-** hizo una pausa dramática como queriendo atraer la atención del publico- **por que Draco y yo cumplimos de novios y quiero sorprenderlo ya que me cito esta noche y bueno tu sabes**- dijo finalizando con rin tintín en la voz, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Amelia para ver su expresión, pero se quedo de a seis cuando vio la expresión burlona de la chica.

Amelia solo se levanto con elegancia de la cama y saco la ropa que tenia preparada, era sábado por lo que se pondría ropa informar, unos jeans a la cadera blancos con un cinto negro grueso, una ombliguera blanca de manga larga que dejaba ver sus hombros y esta al ser de malla dejaba ver el bra negro que llevaba debajo y unos tacones negros abiertos en la punta, se recogió el cabello de la mitad de la cabeza y se dejo el resto de los lados caer suelto, un poco de brush, delineador en los parpados y listo, se veía espectacular con la blancura de las prendas su bronceado resaltaba dándole un toque exótico muy sexy.

Salio y tanto pansy como daphne por poco y les da algo, ella uso todo sus autocontrol para mantenerse indiferente de la expresión de sus compañeras solo dejo su pijama y acomodo su cama con un toque de varita, tomo su chaqueta gris perla, le aventó una almohada a Millincent quien dormía a pierna suelta en la cama de a lado y salio de ahí, la sala común estaba vacía todos debían estar en el gran comedor.

Blaise estaba sentado al lado de un muy frustrado Draco y un indiferente Theo que sin duda se encontraba filosofando sobre lo filosófico de la filosofía, Merlín a veces parecía que el era el único ser humano normal en ese colegio, con draco como cavernícola rumiando el rechazo de la nueva por los rincones del castillo mientras al mismo tiempo se escondía de pansy era estresante y Theo que parecía el clon de Granger con polla era como estar hablándole a la puta pared por que el señoriíto se la pasaba leyendo o asiendo deberes, nah tal vez debería darle una visita a su amiguita de ravenclaw o alguna hufflepuff ingenua.

En esas estaba cuando unas exclamaciones de asombro y unos chiflidos de parte de unos tíos en la mesa de los leones lo sacaron de enfoque, levanto el rostro y se topo con una de las imágenes mas sexy que hubiera visto, era como sacada de "Playwitch", ahí venia por el pasillo central del gran comedor, la nueva, vestida con ropa que debería ser prohibida por ser tan jodidamente provocativa y wow! tenia perforado el ombligo? Merlín, ¿por que de repente los vaqueros le apretaban dolorosamente en la entrepierna? Definitivamente esa Snape no había sacado nada del padre estaba mas buena que un pan, nada que ver con las adolescentes medianamente pasables que habitaban el castillo, ahora entendía la desesperación de Draco por encontrarse en contacto con ella, pero ni modo _"la estupidez de unos es la oportunidad de otros"_ y con ese pensamiento el moreno se levanto ante la mirada de sus compañeros quienes estaban tan abstraídos que ni por enterados se dieron de la chica que llamo la atención de todos.

Amelia ya se esperaba algo como aquello, su atuendo era muy revelador y era eso precisamente lo que ella quería, necesitaba follar pero ya, por que honestamente lo de malfoy la noche anterior a su llegada a Hogwarts fue muy bueno, pero enterada de que Parkinson era la "oficial" de Malfoy, ni loca se lo volvía a tirar y no era miedo a Parkinson "por favor" podría con ella ciega y con una mano atada a la espalda, pero no estaba de ánimos para soportar estupideces de ese tipo conociendo la mercancía de antemano, además había mucho de donde escoger, se acerco a su mesa y busco un sitio cerca de la mitad, se sirvió algo de fruta y estiro le mano para coger una jarra de leche cuando una mano oscura, grande y fuerte se le adelanto, ella volteo para ver quien era y se encontró con unos ojo verdes que contrastaban con una piel oscura y una sonrisa sexy, de dientes blancos y perfectos

**- hola guapa**- dijo blaise extendiéndole la mano- **Blaise Zabini** – término con una sonrisa matadora

Amelia solo lo miro y le sonrió coqueta, sabia a lo que eso conllevaría así que, para que retrasar lo inevitable, además ese Zabini estaba buenísimo, era moreno y llevaba el cabello al ras de cráneo, tenia las facciones varoniles y los labios gruesos, lleva una camisa azul oscuro de seda y unos pantalones negros, que dejaban ver un bulto bastante considerable en la entrepierna, era alto del vuelo de malfoy, quizás un poco mas y estaba musculoso debido al quidditch mmmm si estaba definitivamente guapo

- **Amelia**- respondió ella con voz sensual que ha blaise lo hizo estremecerse de anticipación – **mucho gusto Blaise** – finalizo recorriéndole con una mirada sugerente

- **el gusto es mió preciosa pero dime, que tal tu primer semana en hogwarts ¿te ha gustado?**- pregunto el tratando de ser amable y no preguntarle luego, luego si quería acompañarlo ha hogsmeade

- **pues si, supongo, pero los deberes me tienen atareada y la gente no es muy amable**- dijo la morena con un deje de inocencia que pareció enganchar a Blaise pues este de inmediato se acerco a ella y la rodeo con un brazo y le dijo solemne.

– **no te preocupes pequeña solo están celosas de tanta belleza, y por lo del estrés de los estudios ya te tengo una solución, que te parece si me acompañas ha Hogsmeade y vamos al salón de té de madame Pudipié** – le sugirió

En la semana que llevaba, había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que el local de madame Pudipie no era otra cosa que un motel disfrazado de un inocente salón de té, donde los alumnos que tenían como pagar podían conseguir la intimidad y seguridad que las aulas en desuso del colegio no te podían ofrecer, pero como el truco para manejar a los hombres era no poner sobre alerta y de vez en cuando dejar que se crean las personas mas inteligentes del mundo, Amelia solo se le quedo mirando al muchacho como si no supiera de que hablaba este.

Amelia iba a decir algo pero una tercera persona interrumpió la escena sentándose frente a ellos

- **buenos días Millincent **– saludo Amelia al ver a su "amiga" llegar aun somnolienta.

-**buenos días Amelia y… Zabini**- contesto Millincent al notar al acompañante de su compañera, quien contesto con un **"**_**Bulstrode"**_ a secas

**- y que vas a hacer hoy tu millincent?, yo voy a acompañar a Blaise a Hogsmeade iremos a tomar té a donde madame Pudipié** – le dijo Amelia intentando ver la reacción de la pelinegra, y esta no la defraudo, se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loca y luego dirigió su mirada al muchacho moreno que miraba el techo como si la virgen le hablara.

- **ah… ¿si?... he ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?-** pregunto Millincent con evidente preocupación de que su amiga fuera una victima mas en la lista de Zabini, y Amelia casi se sintió enternecida… _casi_

- **si claro**- se levantaron dejando a Blaise maldiciendo a la metiche de Bulstrode y esperando que esta no le arruinara sus _planes_ con la chica nueva

-¿**que sucede?-** pregunto Amelia cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, fingiendo desconcierto ante la actitud de su compañera

- **disculpa que me meta pero, no creo que deberías salir con Zabini y mucho menos ir con el a donde Madame Pudipié**- dijo Millincent algo consternada por la "inocencia" de su compañera

- **a si? Por que?-** pico Amelia fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad se la estaba pasando de lo lindo y mas viendo la cara de estreñimiento que ponía Zabini al verlas murmurando

**- pues… tu sabes que es el salón de té?**- pregunto Millincent algo sonrojada de recordar todo lo que había escuchado de sus compañeras sobre ese lugar a lo largo de los años.

- **pues un salón de té, no?-** "dioses todopoderosos díganle a *Oscar que se joda, estoy por encima de eso" se vanagloriaba ella y sus dotes de buena actriz

-** si, en apariencia pero, bueno… ay como te digo, es que los tíos como Blaise solo llevan a las chicas a ese lugar por una razón**- replico millincent intentando explicarse así y convencer a Amelia de dejar a Blaise con un palmo de narices sin tener que ser muy explicita

-**Mmm y esa seria?**- pregunto y es que ella quería que Millincent dijera la palabra con X

-**eh…**- se descoloco Millincent y es que ella podía ser una verdadera arpía y una muy venenosa serpiente pero en cuanto a ESE tema todavía la tenia algo cohibida

Y ahí fue que Amelia se dio cuenta era virgen… Millincent era virgen "woow", no supo si se sintió enternecida o simplemente le dio pena la chica así que dejo el teatro y le dijo

- **si, si, sexo, ya, Millincent por dios!, no es tan difícil de decir, no deberías de sentirte avergonzada por eso**- le dijo Amelia con su crudeza normal

- **pues si, eso es lo Blaise espera de ti al llevarte a ese lugar, no te preocupa?**- dijo la chica confundida de la ligereza con la que su compañera tomaba esto

Amelia no lo podía creer, esta chica que parecía, ruda, huraña y muy mala persona se preocupaba de que ella fuera una inocente y virginal chica que iba directo a las redes de un depravado como Zabini, que risa!

Amelia no dijo nada solo se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa felina y regresaba a la mesa donde Blaise seguía plantado y con semblante decepcionado creyendo que todo se había ido a la mierda.

-**bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, de todas formas podemos comer en hogsmeade**- le dijo Amelia al chico quien asintió y la vio con ojos brillosos mientras la seguía a la salida.

Al pasar por el puesto donde estaban sus dos amigos Blaise solo les sonrió con malicia mientras movía las caderas simulando embestir el trasero de Amelia, quien caminaba delante de el contoneándose sensualmente, Draco estaba rojo de furia y Theo solo lo miraba con indiferencia y evidente aburrimiento.

Durante el camino a Hogsmeade Amelia se dio cuenta que Blaise era bastante divertido y mas de una vez se carcajeo con sus anécdotas sobre los menos afortunados de Hogwarts y también una que otra de el mismo.

- **aquí es, "Madame Pudipié"**- anuncio Blaise al acercase a un local decorado cursimente que le recordaba a la historia de hansel y gretel

- **creí que pasearíamos un rato y luego vendríamos a la hora de la comida**- fingió confusión ella tratando de meterlo en aprietos

- **si pero bueno, después de la interrupción de tu amiga, me di cuenta que no terminaste de desayunar supongo que tienes hambre, además yo tampoco tome nada**- razono Blaise con astucia a lo que Amelia le sonrió con ternura

-**bien, tienes razón, entremos**- dijo ella mientras el caballerosamente le sostenía la puerta del local, al entrar noto las mesas con manteles blancos con tonos rosados y la gran araña de cristal en el centro de la habitación, todas las sillas eran de un rosa salmón bastante ridículo y había flores y rosas por donde quien también pequeños querubines que flotaban entre las mesas cantando y lanzando flechas que reventaban en humo rosáceo en forma de corazón flechado, la música de fondo era tranquila y relajante y las charolas con te y pastas flotaban asía las mesas, el sitio estaba medianamente lleno de parejitas que se tomaban de las manos sobre la mesa y se miraban con vomitiva cordura, algunas otras se besaban.

- **bienvenidos al salón de té de madame Pudipié**- saludo una rolliza mujer acercándose a ellos

- **oh Blaise querido que bueno verte por aquí, ¿te preparo lo de siempre?**- pregunto la mujer sospechosamente familiarizada con el moreno, lo cual hizo que el joven la viera como queriendo matarla por asustarle a la presa, y la mujer sensatamente se dio cuenta por lo que carraspeo y desvió el tema- **este... si, si he bueno el especial de hoy es una nueva receta, tarta mississipi mud esta deliciosa ¿quieren probar?**

**- claro madame, me encanta el chocolate**- contesto Amelia sugerentemente, asiendo que el miembro de Blaise saltara de anticipación

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y esperaron la orden, Amelia miraba a su alrededor y blaise la miraba a ella intentando llamar su atención y sopesando sus opciones de cómo insinuarle lo que realmente tenia en mente

- **y dime blaise a que se refería madame PudiPié con eso de lo de siempre?** – pico Amelia sonriendo mentalmente

Blaise se descoloco por la pregunta y se puso algo nervioso pero lo disimulo muy bien- **no tengo idea, supongo que la edad hace que la señora me confunda-** se aplaudió a si mismo por su muy buena salida

-**ah **– respondí Amelia dejando el tema, la orden llego y Amelia comenzó a degustar su pastel de delicioso chocolate de repente Zabini ya no sabia ni que día era al verla comer tan sensualmente el chocolate, imaginando esa pequeña y rosada lengua paseadose por un punto especifico de su anatomía en lugar que por la cuchara que sostenía la chica

-**mmmmmh si!**- soltó en un gemido de placer Amelia al degustar el pastel y miro por el rabillo del ojo a un muy excitado Zabini que con cada exhalación de placer por parte de la chica hacia uso de todo su auto control para no lanzársele encima, eso hasta que ella decidió sacar su artillería pesada y se quito el abrigo dejando ver con mas claridad la parte superior de su atuendo lo que hizo que Blaise se acercara a ella y le plantara un beso de lleno, que le supo a chocolate y fresas, que sin duda era el sabor de la boca de la chica mezclada con el condenado pastel.

La beso ardientemente y Amelia no pudo mas, rompió el beso y se acerco a su oído susurrándole con voz sexy- **Blaise por que no vas y le dices a la dueña que te prepare lo que siempre pides**- termino pasando su lengua por el lóbulo del chico, quien no espero otra cosa y salto de su silla con dirección a la rolliza mujer que se encontraba atendiendo las mesas y le susurro lo que deseaba.

Minutos después subieron y se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas del silencioso pasillo y Amelia se pregunto si estaban vacías o era el hechizo insonorizante al que se debía aquella paz.

Zabini abrió la puerta y la invito a entrar, cerro tras el y la vio con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras le pasaba las manos por la cadera y la atraía hacia el pegándola todo lo humanamente posible, haciendo que Amelia notara lo duro y grande que estaba, ella solo le paso las manos por el pecho acariciando hasta llegar a su nuca y acariciar esta zona mientras lo miraba con ojos de ensoñación

- **estas segura que esto es lo que quieres-** pregunto el muchacho, el era un cabrón y una serpiente pero ante todo era un caballero y jamás forzaría a nadie, además que todo mundo sabia que el tenia mil y un ligues pero nadie sabia el nombre de las afortunadas, sobre todo discreción eso era algo que lo diferenciaba de su madre.

Amelia solo asintió y lo beso deleitándose de los suaves y gruesos labios del moreno mientras Blaise pasaba sus manos por la tierna carne de la cintura y cadera de la chica que lo hacia desear llevar sus manos mas allá pero, no quería asustar a la muchacha.

Amelia quería ir mas rápido, así que comenzó a besar el cuello de Blaise asiendo succiones que mandaban corrientes de placer hacia la entrepierna del chico, quien viendo el ímpetu de la muchacha llevo sus manos a las redondas y suaves nalgas mientras ella comenzaba a besar su mandíbula haciendo que dejara su mano viajar hasta la pierna de ella y la alzara colocándosela en su cintura, al sentir el roce de su centro contra la erección de Blaise, Amelia soltó un gemido de placer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba encima de ella besándole el cuello y tocándole los pechos por encima de la ropa, mientras ella lucha por deshacerse de los botones de la camisa del chico que le estorbaban en su afán de dejarlo desnudo, cuando lo logro blaise se quito la camisa y la arrojo lejos, alzándose sobre el cuerpo de Amelia regalándole a esta un espectáculo digno de ver, un musculoso y definido torso que parecía esculpido en el mas delicioso de los chocolates, ella dejo vagar sus manos por el pecho y los abdominales del moreno notando con pecaminoso placer lo duro de los músculos.

Blaise estaba extasiado por las caricias de la chica y ansiaba deshacerse de las barreras que le impedían tenerla por completo, cuando sintió la mano de la chica tanteando su cinturón y su erección, dejo la delicadeza y rompió la ombliguera de malla de la chica, Amelia estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera le molesto el roce de la ropa al romperse, a ella lo único que le interesaba era deshacerse de la quemazón de su centro, se sentía tan húmeda que estaba segura de haber manchado el pantalón que traía.

Blaise dejo de besarla y le arranco los pantalones de un tirón haciendo que Amelia se estremeciera por la rudeza del chico

Blaise estaba idiotizado con el cuerpo de Amelia era como estar con un modelo de lencería, paso sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y comenzó a trepar en dirección a los labios de Amelia, se besaron con mayor pasión y esmero, el metió una mano debajo de ella y se deshizo del sostén dejando ver un par de tetas grandes, redondas con pezones color caramelo, no espero mas, se abalanzo sobre ellas tomando los pezones primero con sus labios y luego con sus dientes provocando que Amelia soltara un gritito de puro placer.

- **Me encantas**- dijo el con voz ronca mientras se deshacía del resto de la ropa que los cubría, rozando su implacable dureza contra la humedad caliente de la chica provocando que ella gimiera en respuesta y moviera sus caderas buscando mayor contacto

-**por favor!-** gimió Amelia, estaba lista, mas que lista, y el lo noto, dejo de saborear los turgentes pechos de la chica y con su mano posesiono la punta de su polla en la pequeña entrada de ella para luego entrar de una sola estocada.

**- aahhhg**- gimió Amelia sintiendo como sus paredes eran estiradas por la intromisión del chico quien solo apretaba los dientes, no esperaba que ella fuera tan estrecha, juraría que era virgen de no ser por que como ella movía las caderas impaciente por mas.

Blaise siguió moviéndose contra ella disfrutando de la aterciopelada y calientes sensación que le brindaba el estrecho coño de la chica, quien solo gemía con la cabeza echada atrás y con sus manos aferradas a los hombros del moreno que no dejaba de ver el movimiento de los senos de la chica, se recostó contra ella mientras paseaba sus manos por las piernas y las nalgas de ella apretando la suave carne.

-Ahhhhhh! Siiii!- la sintió corredse y no espero la volteo poniéndola en cuatro patas, la penetro de golpe asiendo que ella gritara de nuevo, mientras la embestía con fuerza y profundidad asiéndola gemir con desesperación mientras ella misma estimulaba uno de sus pechos con una mano y con la otra se sostenía para no ceder bajo su peso.

Zabini empujaba una y otra vez con fuerza emitiendo roncos gemidos mientras la tomaba del cabello para verle la cara, descubriendo la inconfundible expresión de placer en el rostro de la chica, se inclino y con una de sus manos busco los húmedos pliegues de su compañera localizo el hinchado botoncito que comenzó a estimular haciendo a la chica gemir prácticamente a gritos, mientras se corría y apretaba su dura verga con fuerza descomunal haciendo que el también se corriera.

Se dejaron caer contra la cama exhaustos tanto que a ella no le incomodo el peso del chico, blaise le beso el hombro mientras rodaba, para quedar boca arriba y ella boca abajo con una de las manos de blaise atrapada bajo ella.

-** eso fue increíble** – dijo blaise en un suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento

**-mmmhhh**- contesto Amelia adormilada antes que la oscuridad la absorbiera, la verdad había sido intenso.

**QUE TAL? ESTOY PULIENDO MIS LEMMONES, SON LOS PRIMEROS QUE ESCRIBO, AH Y RECORDARLES QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE AMELIA POR QUE SI NO LA VOY A DEJAR CON QUIEN YO QUIERA, ASI QUE CON ESA OPORTUNIDAD APROVÉCHENLA Y OPINEN AUN QUE NO TENGA CUENTA DEJEN REVIEWS OK ES TODO POR HOY…. AH Y QUIEN SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO ENGATUSADO?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 4: YO NO TENGO DUEÑO **

El mes de septiembre se fue como agua, desde la tarde que pasaron juntos en hogsmeade Amelia prácticamente se había olvidado, que en el mundo existía un joven moreno de apellido Zabini, y eso a al chico no le causaba mucha gracia, ya que no era que el quisiera a otra niña ilusa fastidiando detrás de el, pero por lo general después de una experiencia como aquella, la mayoría de las "afortunadas" lo perseguían por todo el castillo intentando convencerlo de ser su novio eso, hasta que el les paraba el carro y todo terminaba siempre igual, ellas, llorando como magdalenas y el, con toda la túnica húmeda y llena de mocos.

En fin… la cosa era, que tenia que admitir que se sentía algo decepcionado, y es que la verdad después de que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos, el se dedico a observarla y tenia que admitir que estaba hermosa y era una diosa en la cama, además que desde antes de la guerra que el no tenia un buen par de piernas de planta para presumir, osease una novia, la ultima había sido Pansy pero el la corto cuando ella comenzó a ponerse loca con el tema "Draco", así que se puso a pensar en que si ella se lo pedía definitivamente le diría que si.

Pero no sucedió, después de llegar a la sala común ella se despidió de el, con un buenas noches y al día siguiente era como si el no le hubiera dado la follada de su vida, y ahora casi mes y medio después todo seguía igual, ella lo ignoraba y el se sentía su ego de hombre herido, pero el no se iba a rendir tan fácil, a el nadie lo desairaba de esa forma, la haría caer una y otra vez y quien quita y hasta la convertía en la señora Zabini.

- **¿iras a hogsmeade mañana?-** pregunto Millicent sentada a su lado en la biblioteca, mientras ella no despegaba la visión del hermoso chico castaño sentado unas mesas mas allá, que leía un grueso tomó y parecía absorto del mundo - **¿Amelia? Amel… ¿se puede saber que miras?**- dijo Millicent volteando en dirección a Amelia y dirigiendo su vista a donde la muchacha veía inmersa en sus lujuriosos pensamiento.

**-mmmh?- **contesto Amelia aun demasiado distraída viendo al chico quien ahora estaba inclinado sobre un pergamino escribiendo mientras el flequillo le tapaba los ojos y el se dedicaba a quitárselo con la mano, ajeno a los ojos azules que lo miraban con interés.

- **¿es en serio?... ¿Nott?-** pregunto la pelinegra incrédula del poco criterio de su amiga sobre el sexo y los chicos con quienes lo practicaba- **Debes odiar mucho a Malfoy-** comento irónica.

- **¿Malfoy?**- pregunto descolocada Amelia saliendo de su nada inocente ensoñación al escuchar la mención del rubio – **Milly, se puede saber ¿que tiene que ver Malfoy, con que yo quiera 'beneficiarme' a Nott?**- le dijo por primera vez mirándole mientras le hablaba.

-** ¿Sabes quien es uno de los pocos íntimos de Nott?-** pregunto Millicent a una confundida Amelia, mientras la ultima negaba un poco con la cabeza- **Malfoy… el y Zabini son los mejores amigos de Nott, si es que tal cosa existe entre los Sly, el caso es que ellos tres se conocen desde niños, además Nott no es Malfoy y mucho menos Zabini, el no va a caer en tus juegos, créeme- **dijo la pelinegra tratando de convencer a la chica**- además esta Greengrass.**

- **y ¿quien dijo que yo jugaba?**- dijo Amelia con una sonrisa maliciosa y enarcando la ceja al mas puro "estilo Snape"- **ya se que Nott no es el paleto de Malfoy, ni tampoco el payaso de Zabini, además… ¿que con Greengrass?-** termino Amelia como si nada.

- **¿estas jugando?**- dijo millicent aun sin creer en la desfachatez de su amiga- **Daphne te arrancara la cabeza y se la dará de comer a los bichos del guardabosque si te ve cerca de Nott**- concluyo algo alarmada de imaginar en la gorda que se armaría si Amelia se acercara a Nott y Daphne se enteraba, eso sin contar si llegaba a convencer al castaño de irse a la cama con ella.

-** Aja, ¿y luego?, Milly deja de preocuparte quieres?-** dijo Amelia levantándose para ir al comedor, era hora de cenar y ella solo quería llegar a la sala común y tener la oportunidad de hablar con Nott _a solas, _tenia días sin buen sexo desde que se enrollo con el tal McLaggen, un gryffindor bastante idiota pero que resulto muy hábil con la lengua y no precisamente a la hora de conversar.

Estaban paseando por hogsmeade, la noche anterior no había podido acercarse a Nott que como siempre tenia la nariz metida en un puto libro y a la jodida de Greengrass sentada a dos puestos de el con cara de bulldog rabioso cuidando su hueso, aunque Amelia tenia que admitir que si ese 'hueso' fuera suyo también se pondría así, lo que ella no entendía era por que tanto pancho de parte de Daphne, si ella solo quería jugar un rato a enterrar ese suculento 'hueso' y después se lo devolvía.

- **¿y que?, ¿vamos a tiros y largos por los disfraces para el baile de la noche?- **dijo Millicent mientras pateaba una piedra**- ¿o ya tienes lo que te vas a poner?** – pregunto en dirección a la otra morena que divagaba sobre lo bueno que estaba Nott y lo pendeja que era Greengrass al pensar que estando pegada día y noche a el, evitaría que otra le echara el ojo.

- **no tengo que ponerme, todos mis disfraces están en Londres, la verdad no traje ninguno por que no creí que ustedes festejaran con baile-** dijo Amelia cavilando que le quedaría mejor vaquerita sexy, mujer loba o conejita- **así que tendré que comprarme uno**- entonces, volteo rápidamente para seguir caminando cuando choco con una pared de músculos, y por poco se va de nalgas de no ser por dos fuertes y varoniles brazos la sostuvieron para evitarlo.

**-auch**- dijo Amelia al chocar en seco, alzo la vista y se topo con el rostro atractivo, pero serio del dueño de es duro y musculoso cuerpo al cual se encontraba totalmente pegada**- lo siento**- dijo Amelia con una sonrisita coqueta.

-** no imporrrta, yo también iba distrrraido**- contesto el muchacho con evidente acento, restando importancia al asunto, pero sin dejar de sostener a Amelia contra su cuerpo y de verla con intensidad.

- **es que soy una tonta por no fijarme**- contesto con un puchero inocente Amelia y mordiéndose el labio aparentando preocupación- **por poco y te hago daño-** concluyo como si tal cosa fuera posible, a lo que el muchacho solo rió por lo improbable del comentario.

- **Amelia, ¿podemos irnos?, se hace tarde**- la voz de millicent se hizo escuchar por encima de ellos.

- **he si, si, milly**- contesto Amelia sin dejar de mirar al joven hombre que aun la tenia en brazos**- me tengo que ir**- dijo picara, y el joven solo la vio suavizando la expresión como analizando sus palabras y lo que significaban.

- **si, yo tambienrr**- contesto el con diversión en la voz- **¿eres alumna de hogwarts?**- pregunto el en un momento de brillantes.

-**aja**- dijo Amelia sugerente e invitándolo a continuar.

- **ay por merlín!**- Murmuro Milly al verlos flirtear y en un arrebato agarro a su amiga de los brazos de chico y la empujo para que siguiera caminando mientras dejaba atrás a un desconcertado muchacho**- se llama Amelia Snape, va en séptimo año y pertenece a Slytherin, Víktor**- grito millicent mientras arrastraba a Amelia hacia la tienda de túnicas, dejando a un sonriente Víktor Krum mirando la escena, recordando el nombre de la chica y lo curioso de su apellido.

**Ya en la tienda de túnicas**…

- **se puede saber ¿que mierdas fue todo eso?**- pregunto millicent fastidiada del vulgar comportamiento de su amiga.

- **no se de que me hablas Milly**- dijo la pelinegra con una muy mal disimulada risa en la voz.

**-¿estas de coña?, ¡Merlín! No puedes ver un pito con patas por que te abres de piernas, en serio que estas enferma**- replico con mucha molestia

- **a ver, a ver Millicent, eres lo mas cercano a una amiga que he tenido desde que los chicos descubrieron que tenia mejores tetas que Juliet Simons en segundo de secundaria y ella se enojo tanto conmigo que dejo de hablarme, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme de ese modo, entiéndelo bien por que solo lo te lo diré una única vez, YO, hago lo que quiero con MI cuerpo y con MI vida y si lo que me da satisfacción es entregarle el coño al primero que me lo pida es MI asunto ¿ESTAMOS?** – aclaro Amelia a una desconcertada Millicent que la veía avergonzada y triste.

**- lo** **siento es solo que a veces siento que te valoras muy poco**- le dijo la pelinegra en un hilo de voz, esto descoloco a Amelia que la miro con ternura.

- **mira milly, no soy perfecta y estoy como una cabra ya lo se. Pero, es que debes entender así soy yo, descarada, puta y malvada, y entenderé si ya no quieres convivir conmigo, te aseguro que no hay problema, me gustan mucho los hombre, el buen sexo y eso siempre es un problema a la hora de conservar amistades femeninas, bueno eso y mi aspecto** – dijo con tranquilidad pasmosa Amelia, tanto, que Millicent se asusto, en dos meses se había encariñado a Amelia mucho y la consideraba su amiga, gracias a que ella no la miraba como bicho raro si no como su igual.

- **no, yo no quería decir eso**- se apresuro a decir la pelinegra asustada de que Amelia no quisiera ser su amiga- **es solo que, pensé que lo hacías para llamar la atención o algo así- **dijo avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos.

- **ay milly, no lo hago por eso, y aclarado el punto, ya se de que quiero disfrazarme creo que como hoy estamos internacionales- **comento recordando al hombre con el que se topo minutos atrás**- honrare a mi país y me vestiré de vaquerita sexy, y con suerte lograre montar algo esta noche y no estoy hablando de un caballo para ser honesta**- pico Amelia viendo a su amiga enrojecer por el comentario.

Llegando la noche el castillo todos en el castillo se movían con rapidez ultimando detalles de sus respectivos disfraces para ser los mejor vestidos, las chicas se peleaban por los turnos de los baños etc.

En las mazmorras Amelia ya estaba lista vestida con un muy revelador atuendo que mas que traje de vaquerita parecía pieza de lencería era una especie de corset de tela negra al cual le faltaba la tela de los costados dejando solo cubierto el centro del abdomen de la muchacha, la falda era de tiras negras del largo de una palma, la parte del busto llevaba tiras también cubriendo las copas del disfraz que eran de media copa escote en V, bastante provocador y dejando ver mas talla D que otra cosa, se había teñido con magia su larga cabellera de un rubio dorado que acentuaba su bronceado como también sus azules ojos y se la había ondulado un poco solo de medios a puntas, se amarro un pañuelo rojo al cuello, se puso una tejana negra a juego con el atuendo y un par de botas altas en pico y tacón de aguja, millicent salio del baño vestida de hada del boque Amelia tenia que admitir que el atuendo le quedaba bien.

**-¿como me convenciste para hacer esto?-** pregunto millicent subiendo a su sala común que se encontraba vacía, asiendo reír a Amelia por lo sufrido de su voz.

-**bueno, soy muy buena convenciendo**- le contesto sugerente la morena ahora rubia por el hechizo, haciendo a milly sonrojarse- **enserio milly un día de estos te sonrojaras hasta la muerte- **comento divertida Amelia.

En el gran comedor todos la estaban pasando genial la música estaba a lo que daba, algunos maestros ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos y los jóvenes aprovechaban de ello para embriagarse, algunos otros para escabullirse con sus parejas a algún punto del castillo para poder hacer cosas que requerían mas privacidad que unos besos.

Amelia estaba bailando con Millicent contoneándose con la música de manera provocativa, mientras muchos pares de ojos las observaban algunos con lujuria, otros con envidia y enojo, ambas brillaban por la ligera capa de sudor que las cubría debido al calor de sus movimiento y las copas de whiskey que habían ingerido, Amelia se sentía caliente, por desgracia casi todos traían pareja al baile y lo de menos era escoger a cualquiera y convencerlo de abandonar a la chica con la que viniese, pero la verdad no estaba de humor para pelear con nadie, por eso se dedico a beber y bailar con Bulstrode en lo que algún valiente se lanzaba al ruedo con ella.

Una tonada caliente comenzó ha sonar ella la había escuchado una vez en una fiesta en los Cabos si mal no recordaba, era perreo, _¿Quién coño ponía ese tipo de música en un baile estudiantil?, Ah! Si, los ingleses_, dejo sus divagaciones de lado y observo que a pesar de estar ebrios, la mayoría dejo de bailar sacados de onda por la nueva tonada que no sabían como seguir, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un moreno que sonreía y seguía la música con naturalidad, era Thomas un gryffindor bastante pasable, se acerco a el contoneándose al ritmo y el entendió la indirecta, comenzaron a bailar entrelazados mientras los demás solo observaban, la chica que venia con el, estaba roja de ver a esa tipa bailando de manera vulgar y descarada con Deán.

En un giro Amelia quedo de espalda a Deán y pegando su trasero al las caderas de el comenzó a restregarse mientras se movía y alzaba una mano y tomaba la que el le ofrecía, así con sus manos alzadas seguían moviéndose y bailando de manera sexual.

Blaise y Draco observaban todo juntos desde donde estaban, no sabían que demonios pasaba, cuando Blaise y Amelia regresaron de a la sala común después de su cita, draco solo espero a que Amelia desapareciera escaleras a bajo para lanzarse a los golpes contra Zabini, esto tomo desprevenido por un segundo al moreno, quien no tardo en responder a los ataques del rubio y se hicieron de manos la cosa hubiera sido grave de no ser por Theodore quien, en ese momento iba traspasando la pared de la entrada de la sala común, y se percato que sus dos amigos se caían a golpes, así que intervino y de una manera muy diplomática los hizo entender que la chica en cuestión, ni siquiera los tomaba en serio y que debían olvidarse del asunto, ellos solo se miraron, se dieron la mano y acordaron no intervenir mas, aunque mentalmente uno y otro se juraron hacerse del _premio_ que suponía Amelia Snape.

Y sucedió…

Draco no aguanto mas cuando vio a _su_ chica inclinarse hacia delante, llevando sus brazos asía atrás para que el imbecil de Thomas los apresara mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la columna y la espalda de la chica que seguía restregándose en su entrepierna.

En grandes zancadas se acerco a ellos, empujando a todo mundo a su paso, jalo a la chica quien se encontraba ya bailando de frente al otro joven y la saco a rastras del gran comedor en medio de exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes y gritos por parte de Amelia y Pansy, la primera que reclamaba la interrupción con Deán y la segunda que no podía creer la humillación a la que _su_ novio, la estaba sometiendo.

La arrastro a su cuarto de prefecto en las mazmorras, cello la puerta con un hechizo y hecho un muffliato a la habitación para no ser escuchados.

Amelia estaba que echaba humo por las orejas no lo podía creer, mira que ese tío era imbecil como se atrevía a tratarla así!

- **no… quiero… escuchar… absolutamente nada, Amelia**- dijo draco en tono frió y arrastrando las palabras lo que hizo que la chica se alarmara, se notaba que a Draco le estaba costando mucho controlarse y mostrarse civilizado con ella.

- **no se quien te crees Malfoy**- escupió con desprecio Amelia haciendo que el la mirara furico y se lanzara sobre ella, tomándola por los brazos- **suéltame!**- grito ella tratando de zafarse inútilmente.

- **ERES UNA PUTA!**- grito Draco con rencor, mientras la zamarreaba con fuerza haciéndole daño a la muchacha, que estaba comenzando a preocuparse pues por desgracia una mala costumbre que adquirió de vivir siempre con muggles era no cargar la varita a todos lados – **Maldita! solo me mostraste el cielo y después me delegaste a el infierno, olvidándome, ignorándome, como si YO fuera cualquiera**- le dijo el entre dientes para no gritarle, pero la furia estaba ganando terreno en su débil razón a causa del whiskey de fuego que había bebido, Amelia no sabia que pensar, nunca de todo el tiempo que ella tenia durmiendo con chicos y desechándolos se había topado con uno que reaccionara de esa forma. **– Pero no, yo no soy como esos idiotas, soy un malfoy y un malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere**- concluyo lanzándose a besarla con poca delicadeza mientras la apretaba contra el haciéndola gemir de dolor.

A este punto Amelia estaba asustada y su mente trabajaba con rapidez para poder salir de ese aprieto, sabia lo que draco quería y estaba segura que lo tomaría aun si ella se negaba, debía conseguir la varita que el había dejado olvidada en el piso, le siguió el juego, dejo de forcejear y se entrego al beso del chico quien satisfecho de que ella participara, aflojo su agarre y movió sus manos tratando de acariciar a la muchacha quien en un movimiento rápido lo golpeo en la entrepierna haciendo que el la mordiera por la sorpresa, pero a ella no le importo sin no que al verlo doblarse le soltó otro rodillazo en plena cara haciendo que el rubio cayera hecho un ovillo en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y con un fuerte dolor en los testículos, ella no desaprovecho y en menos de lo que canta un gallo quito los hechizos, abrió la puerta y se hecho a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la sala común, llego a su habitación y se encerró tras mil hechizos importándole muy poco si no era la única que dormía ahí.

Estuvo todo el domingo en su cuarto, después de abrirles a sus compañeras que la miraron con suspicacia al notar las cortinas cerradas de su cama, pansy quien no se aguanto las ganas de decir que era una verdadera Puta y que nada mas la viera le iba arrancar las extensiones y la patearía su gordo y celulítico culo por atreverse a mirar a _su_ prometido, Daphne que solo escuchaba atenta y asentía con evidente aprobación a todo lo que la pelinegra decía y Millicent que trato de mil maneras hacer que Amelia le hablara, pero las cortinas parecían hechas de acero y no cedían a sus intentos de abrirlas.

El lunes llego y Amelia tuvo que salir como si nada y así lo hizo, no había rastro alguno en su cuerpo de lo que Malfoy le hizo, y después de pensarlo mucho se dio a si mismo ánimos y se dijo no permitiría que una tontería así le arruinara la vida después de todo no había pasado nada, _"pero pudo pasar"_ le fastidio una vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Entro en el gran comedor y todo mundo volteo a verla, ha decir verdad ella se sintió algo descolocada pero siendo una Snape se recupero de inmediato y no lo demostró para nada, se sentó a lado de millicent que solo la veía esperando alguna reacción y cuando esta no llego, solo siguió comiendo preguntándose por milésima vez que le había pasado a su amiga la noche del sábado.

Después del desayuno tenían pociones doble con Snape, pues Slughorn estaba fueras unos días, se encaminaron en silencio hacia las mazmorras y Millicent le dijo que debo ir al baño a lo que Amelia solo respondió que ya se verían en clases, se separaron y Amelia siguió su camino sin saber que unos ojos grises observaban y el dueño de dichos ojos la seguía.

Sabia que no debía acercarse, mucho menos después de lo que, en su estado de descontrol por poco hizo, pero debía hablar con ella, debía disculparse y saber por que no lo había delatado, con algún profesor o con su padre, oh si, no era miedo pero con su padrino era mejor irse con cuidado, no por nada sobrevivió a dos guerras.

Se encamino sigiloso siguiendo los pasos de la muchacha, quien iba en dirección a la clase de pociones sola, no se lo esperaba y dejo salir un gritito de sorpresa al sentirse jalada por el brazo y siendo arrastrada por alguien a una aula oscura y polvorienta, el quito la mano que tenia en la boca de ella después de asegurar el aula y la soltó lentamente.

-**siento si te asuste, pero sabia que si te abordaba, no me darías la oportunidad de hablar contigo**- dijo draco tratado de ser suave y no asustar a la chica que no parecía reaccionar y solo lo miraba.

- **escucha, se que no debí tratarte de ese modo, pero debes entender que verte con ese gryffindor idiota, prácticamente haciéndolo en medio del gran comedor como si nada, me volví loco**- explico el- **lo… yo lo… yolosientomucho no debí**- dijo rápidamente y en un tono bajo, pero ella lo escucho y se sintió extrañamente complacida, era algo retorcido lo sabia pero verlo ahí con las manos en los bolsillos, despeinado, con la corbata mal anudada con semblante serio y alicaído se veía jodidamente sexy, así que se acerco a el con semblante impasible, se paro cerca, muy cerca y alzo un poco el rostro, con los tacones solo tenia que esforzarse un poco y lograría besarlo.

Lo hizo, apoyo sus labios en los de el y abrió la boca pasando su lengua por los labios del muchacho incitándolo a abrirlos, jugo con la lengua del chico, quien ni tarde, ni perezoso la pego a el y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los contornos de la muchacha mientras se deleitaba de la suavidad y el calor de la boca de la chica.

La hizo caminar hacia uno de los pupitres y la sentó en el, mientras el se acomodaba en el hueco que ella le hizo entre sus piernas, ella deslizo su lengua por la mandíbula del chico mientras se deshacía de la corbata y la camisa de este.

Draco estaba muy excitado y las caricias de ella solo lograban enardecerlo mas, deslizo sus mano por las piernas de ella desde los tobillos hasta los muslos donde presiono al sentir los dientes de Amelia mordiendo una de sus tetillas, gimió y ella beso su pecho en respuesta, la chica fue subiendo la cara y se topo con unos ojos grises llenos de lujuria, al tiempo que sentía la humedad caliente brotando de su centro manchando sus pequeñas bragas de encaje negro, gimió al sentir su coño contraerse con necesidad y Draco se abalanzo sobre ella besándola con pasión mientras le arrancaba la blusa, acaricio los grande senos cubiertos de encaje transparente dando mayor énfasis en los piquitos duros que amenazaban con romper la tela de lo tensos que estaban, deslizo su mano serpentinamente por el tenso y terso vientre de la chica hasta su aun cubierta intimidad rozando la tela húmeda y notando el calor que desprendía, la acaricio sintiéndola temblar contra el, mientras el succionaba la piel de su cuello y en un susurrado evanesco sin varita se deshizo de la tela que le estorbaba para tocar aquella rosa oculta entre las piernas de Amelia.

Ella retuvo el aliento al sentir los fríos dedos del muchacho tocando sus pliegues calientes y resbaladizos por la excitación, Draco abrió los labios de la chica con dos dedos y con un tercero acaricio el clítoris hinchado y erguido deseoso de atención, ha este punto Amelia solo gemía fuertemente aferrándose con una mano a la espalda de Draco y con la otra apretaba la madera de la mesa como evitando caerse a pesar que el brazo del muchacho la sostenía por la cintura mientras seguía estimulándola.

Ella abrió mas las piernas cuando el deslizo un dedo en su interior y comenzó a bombear lentamente preparando su apretado coño para recibirlo, Draco comenzó a subir sus labios por el cuello y la mandíbula del la chica hasta apresar sus labios e introducir su lengua imitando el movimiento que sus ahora dos dedos hacían en el interior de Amelia, ella rompió el beso solo para soltar un grito de placer – **Siiiii!-** exclamo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y enterraba sus uñas en el hombro de Draco quien sentía el interior de la chica apresando sus dedos y la humedad deslizándose por su mano.

La vio con cara de satisfacción temblando aun por el orgasmo que le acababa de dar solo con sus dedos y vio sus hermosas tetas aun cubiertas subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, llevo su mano aun húmeda por los jugos de la chica a su boca y los bebió mientras se deleitaba en el sabor dulce de su esencia, ella lo observo haciendo eso y su libido se disparo como si no acabara de venirse, se humedeció completamente solo con verlo succionando sus dedos, esos dedos que solo unos minutos antes estaban en su interior llevándola al cielo.

El le sonrió ladino aun con un dedo en su boca y ella lo jalo por la cintura del pantalón mientras acariciaba la hinchada entrepierna del chico, sintiendo lo duro y listo que estaba, rápidamente se deshizo de las barreras que le impedían el paso a la virilidad de draco que liberada de su prisión salto erguida y orgullosa ante los golosos ojos de Amelia, que se relamió los labios haciendo estremecer al muchacho que la atrajo por el cuello y le planto un beso mordiéndole los labios y acariciando su lengua, rompieron el beso en busca de aire y Amelia se reclino hacia atrás apoyándose en sus mano mientras insinuante abría mas las piernas, regalándole a draco una excelente vista de su sonrosado y húmedo coño, Draco tomo su polla y paso la punta por los pliegues cargados de humedad, haciendo que Amelia moviera las caderas desesperada por mas.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar y lo único que salio fue un chillido al sentir el grande y duro sexo del muchacho abriéndose paso en su interior y moviéndose con rapidez, mientras ella cerraba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico quien embriagado en la estrechez de la chica de un jalón se deshizo del sujetador que le cubría los pechos dejando marcas en la piel de ella, llevo su boca a los pezones erguidos y acaramelados y los succiono con fuerza amamantándose de ellos mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza.

-**Siiiii! Así, mas, mas Dios… no pares!-** exclama ella gimiendo como posesa al sentir el característico nudo en su estomago que anunciaba la llegada del clímax

**- tan caliente y apretada!-** dijo con entre dientes mientras se hundía en la húmeda cavidad hasta la empuñadura, ella estaba cerca el lo sabia la sentía estrechándose mas y mas tentándolo a dejarse ir con ella, pero no podía, debía darle todo el placer del que fuera capaz y así ella se quedaría con el, debía demostrarle que el era el único que podía brindarle esa clase de intensidad y ya no se iría de el.

Amelia estaba extasiada, tanto placer le embotaba la cabeza y la hacia delirar, ya no podía, la fricción era demasiada, y se corrió, dura y deliciosamente mientras apretaba el grueso pene de Draco con su caliente y ahora chorreante intimidad, el tuvo que apretar y morderse los labios para no derramarse antes de tiempo, sus testículos se sentían pesados y duros por el esfuerzo.

La volteo y la recostó contra la mesa del pupitre, mientras le acariciaba el culo, la penetraba despacio deleitándose con la sensación de enfundarse de nuevo en ella, Amelia se sentía atontada y eso no mejoro al sentirse de nuevo invadida, ahora lenta y tortuosamente, gimió al sentirlo salir de ella casi por completo y penetrarla de nuevo de un sola vez, ella vibro y se aferro a la madera cuando lo sintió deslizando sus manos acunando sus nalgas y subiendo hasta afirmar sus manos a la estrecha cintura apretando la carne mientras se pegaba mas a ella y comenzaba a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, el pupitre que les servia de apoyo se tambaleaba al ritmo de los embistes del rubio y amenazaba con ceder, Draco acelero mas y tomo una de las piernas de Amelia alzándola, cambiando el Angulo de su penetración tocando el punto exacto que hizo a la morena corredse gritando el nombre de su amante, haciendo que el se derramara con una ultima y agonizante estocada llenándola con su simiente.

El sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se apoyo en el pupitre aun dentro de ella, Amelia se sentía cansada solo quería ir a su habitación darse una ducha y dormir.

**-creo que ha quedado claro que estoy perdonado ¿cierto?**- pregunto draco depositando suaves besos en la espalda de ella y succionándole la piel de la columna.

-**mmmh, supongo**- contesto Amelia, jamás se sentía de ánimos para charlar después del sexo.

- **pídemelo y te llevo en brazos hasta una cama**- le dijo draco juguetón.

- **¿una cama? Querrás decir mi cama, ¿no?- **le pregunto, algo malhumorada por los arrumacos.

-**tal vez… tal vez te lleve a mi habitación**- le contesto el rozando su nariz en el cuello de la muchacha.

- **no creo, me gusta dormir sola**- dijo Amelia levantándose un poco haciendo que el se quitara, extrañado por el cambio de actitud de ella.

- **¿que pasa?-** pregunto directo, un Malfoy no se anda por las ramas.

-**nada, debo irme, se hace tarde y ya faltamos a las 2 horas con Snape seguro que no quito puntos y nos castigara por faltar**- contesto Amelia poniéndose la ropa y acomodando sus cosas que quedaron olvidadas en la puerta así como reparando las prendas que Draco rompió- **¿has visto mis bragas?**- pregunto al no encontrarlas

-**las desaparecí, ¿recuerdas?-** contesto el chico molesto por la frialdad de ella, que le pasaba a esta chica, cualquiera en su lugar estaría saltando en un pie, no vamos lejos Pansy era una de ellas.

- **bueno, ¿podrías dármelas?-** dijo ella sin cambiar el modo y el ya no aguanto.

**- se puede saber que carajos sucede contigo, ¿eres frígida o que?, acabamos de hacerlo y tu me tratas como si yo NO fuera nadie en tu vida**- reclamo el muy enojado por no lograr entender a la chica.

- **ay dios! De verdad que no se puede ser mas cabeza dura-**murmuro mas para si misma que para el rubio**- mira… eres un dios del sexo, lo admito, estas bueno como un pan, pero yo no soy una mujer de un solo hombre, ¿entiendes?**- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida olvidándose de sus bragas, solo quería salir de ahí llegar a su cama y dormirse.

- **ósea que eres una puta**- dijo el chico tranquilamente aun que por dentro estaba furioso por la negativa de ella.

-** puedes pensar lo que quieras, estas en tu derecho**- dijo Amelia sin inmutarse abriendo la puerta- **por cierto, si tu curiosidad o temor eran el que te delatara, creo que te quedo claro esa noche que se cuidarme sola y no necesito de nadie para tomar cartas en los asuntos que me competen**- declaro seria abandonando el salón, dejando atrás a un rubio molesto y desconcertado por la manera de ser de Amelia.

**Y QUE TAL, FUERTE VERDAD?, NO SE, ES QUE DRACO SIEMPRE ES MUY INTENSO Y EXPLOSIVO EN TODOS LOS FICS QUE HE LEÍDO, QUE DECIDÍ SEGUIR CON LA COSTUMBRE**

**AH Y SI AMELIA ES MUY LIBERAL ELLA HACE LO QUE QUIERE CUANDO QUIEREN Y SABEN POR QUE LA HICE ASÍ? BUENO ESO ES FÁCIL SOY DRAMIONERA DE CORAZÓN Y ME ENCANTA LEER SOBRE UNA RUBORIZADA Y VIRGINAL HERMIONE GRANGER QUE DESCUBRE LAS PASIONES DEL AMOR CON DRACO, PERO HONESTAMENTE YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO MUY DESMADROZA. ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS MALAS DE LA HISTORIA, ES POR ESO QUE MI VERSIÓN DE AMELIA SNAPE ES ASÍ**

**O SI SE ME OLVIDABA LES RECOMIENDO UN FIC BUENÍSIMO QUE SE LLAMA "DONDE ESTAS AMELIA SNAPE" DE SONYSNAPE Y TAMBIÉN "PECADOS" DE VAMPISANDI SI TE GUSTA LA PAREJA GINNY/DRACO **

**GRACIAS A TODOS**

**SALUDITOS **

_DRAGONCITA_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

**GRACIAS A SONYSNAPE POR SU REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO Y SONY NO DESESPERES ABRA RECONCILIACIÓN PADRE E HIJA EN LOS SIG CHAP, SNAPE AMA A AMELIA ES SU HIJA Y LA AMA, PERO AY QUE ADMITIR QUE AMELIA LE SACA CANAS VERDES CON SU COMPORTAMIENTO.**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 5**: **QUEBRANDO SU VOLUNTAD**

Estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, donde demonios estaban esos dos, no habían llegado a la clase con Snape y estaba seguro que estaban juntos, una ligera sensación de asfixia le aseguraba que así era, desde lo sucedido en halloween Draco estaba raro y ella no se dejo ver el domingo, había preguntado, claro que había preguntado e insistido en el tema. Pero su amigo solo le daba la vuelta y se escabullía para no tener que contestar, debía actuar rápido, por que si Malfoy se le adelantaba ya podía despedirse de que Amelia fuera la señora Zabini, debía hablar con su madre ella sabría que hacer, no por nada se había casado siete veces, necesitaba verla, seguiría buscándola por el castillo, se adelanto trotando asía la puerta principal y ahí venia, se veía cansada y sonrojada a pesar del bronceado acaramelado de su piel se le notaba, además de que traía la ropa arrugada y mal colocada.

- **pero mira nada mas lo que trajo el gato-** dijo en tono burlón a ver si ella sonreía, en cambio lo ignoro y siguió caminando- **bueno se ve que la follada te dejo sorda**- espeto con algo de rencor, era obvio lo que ella había estado haciendo y si no se equivocaba ya sabia con quien.

-**no lo se, pero si quieres asegurarte deberías preguntarle ha Malfoy **- le contesto la muchacha siguiendo su camino mientras el moreno la observaba serio y jurándole por merlín que el día que la hiciera su esposa, la haría pagar por tanto desprecio.

**Meses después**…

- **Ah aha aha ah! si, si, Siiiii!** - grito ella presa del clímax mientras el chico seguía sobre y dentro de ella golpeando con fuerza su húmedo y caliente sexo.

-** te lo dije Snape, te dije que volverías a mi**- dijo el chico con mucho orgullo mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, viendo la cara de la chica contorsionada por el placer que el le brindaba.

- !** maldita sea! La… la próxima ve…z me hecho… un **_**muffliato**_** antes de follar contigo… Zabini**- dijo la chica entrecortadamente mientras el moreno levantaba sus piernas para acomodarlas en sus hombros, dándole mayor profundidad a la penetración.

- **Si… si… admítelo 'Mía' te encanta que te folle**- le dijo el moreno acariciando sus pechos, pellizcando esos pezones acaramelados que tanto le gustaban, haciéndola llegar por quinta vez esa noche.

-**Ah aha ah ah! mmmh**- gimió Amelia, que no podía creer como era que Zabini tuviera esa pila, en esos dos meses había follado con casi todos los prospectos de su lista y para su desgracia en su Top five estaban Blaise y el condenado de Malfoy aunque últimamente el rubio estaba muy pesado y ella no sabia que carajos le pasaba, bueno… si sabia, la había visto besándose en Hogsmeade con Víktor Krum, y es que el búlgaro estaba condenadamente bueno, pero era muy tímido y caballeroso, y a lo mas que llegaron esa vez, fue a un par de besos bastante inocentes en publico y eso puso celoso a Draco que a veces parecía olvidar que ella no tenia por que contestar preguntas sobre con quien dormía.

**- Merlín bendito!-** exclamo una tercera voz desde la puerta- **voy a quedar ciego**- agrego Theodore riéndose mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos y miraba entre sus dedos- **no se preocupen solo venia por mi libro de pociones, mañana es la ultima clase y debo entregar la investigación sobre los venenos y sus antídotos**- dijo, mientras el moreno le lanzaba una mirada divertida y Amelia solo se pegaba a Blaise en un vano intento de tapar su desnudes ya que las sabanas habían quedado relegadas hechas bola en el piso.

- **maldita sea Nott ¿podrías largarte?, estamos… ocupados**- dijo blaise pero no parecía muy preocupado de que el castaño los hubiera pillado desnudos y aun unidos íntimamente, de hecho Amelia aun sentía lo duro que estaba, no había perdido la erección a pesar del susto.

El castaño seguía tan entretenido buscando en su baúl y ellos viéndolo, que no notaron a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral, con sus grises ojos fijos en la escena que se desarrollaba en la cama, no fue si no por la chica que se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el brazo de ese chico rubio que hablo en voz fuerte y atrajo la atención de todos

-**¿vez? te lo dije, ella es una GOLFA arrastrada que le abre las piernas a cualquiera, y tu me desprecias por ¿¡esa!?** – dijo Pansy con todo el veneno que fue capaz a un inmóvil Draco que solo veía a Amelia a la cara como exigiendo alguna explicación.

Amelia, Blaise y Theodore voltearon de inmediato hacia la puerta para ver a las dos personas que habían llegado, los ojos de Amelia se encontraron con los de Draco y lo que vio fue una mezcla de furia y celos que ella sabia era peligrosa, movió sus ojos y se topo con la cara sonriente de pansy que la veía con expresión burlona, ella solo alzo su barbilla desafiante y Blaise lo noto así que con voz fuerte hablo

- **¿les molesta?, podrían largarse, mi novia y yo queremos intimidad**- declaro viendo como Draco fruncía la cara y salía de ahí con paso raudo empujando a pansy en el camino, que lo siguió de cerca.

Theo solo seguía ahí viendo todo con ojos divertidos y con obvias ganas de soltar la risa que lo estaba ahogando, la cual se le fue en cuanto noto el mal modo en que Amelia lo veía.

- **fuiste tu ¿cierto?**- pregunto Amelia muy molesta por la interrupción y por que luego tendría que soportar a Draco y su quejica de que era una golfa, que no lo apreciaba y blah blah blah, como si a ella le importara- **tu lo sabias ¿cierto?, sabias que nosotros estábamos aquí y que el venia para acá ¿no es así?- **le dijo ellaentrecerrando los ojo y viéndolo fijamente.

**- yo no fui, lo juro- **dijo teatralmente theodore, mientras alzaba las manos como dando énfasis a sus palabras**- OK, OK, si sabia, pero no fui yo, solo escuche a Pansy planeándolo con Daphne, y no quise perderme el show-** declaro riendo viéndola con fingida inocencia, mientras se iba.

Amelia salio de debajo de blaise que no parecía molesto por todo lo que había pasado y la veía sereno mientras ella buscaba su ropa.

**- ¿me extrañaras?- **pregunto el moreno medio echado en la cama y completamente desnudo dejando ver su fabuloso y esculpido cuerpo de chocolate y una impresionante erección sin bajar, Amelia volteo a verlo con reproche, al día siguiente regresarían a sus hogares y no se verían hasta después de año nuevo **- quizás pueda ir a verte, solo debes llamarme por la flu y me apareceré en tu casa o viajare por la red, si me necesita**- se ofreció el chico al ver que ella no hablaba.

**- para empezar mi casa esta protegida por **_**fidelio **_**y yo no soy el guardián por lo que no puedo decirte donde queda, además vivo con mis abuelos, y en el remoto caso de que necesitara verte, jamás te llevaría a mi casa, eso seria una ofensa**.- dijo ella tratando de sacar uno de sus zapatos de debajo de la cama.

-**pues yo si te llevaría a la mía y no pienso que sea una ofensa**- respondió Blaise tratando de no sentirse insultado por la chica.

- **eso es por que de seguro, yo no soy a la primera que llevas y tu madre debe estar acostumbrada a tus devaneos**- dijo ella usando su lógica, _"para que otra cosa querría Zabini llevarme a su casa si no es para follar como locos frente las narices de su madre"_.

-**pues ahí te equivocas, yo nunca le he presentado a una chica a mi madre, el día que lo haga será por que este realmente enamorado**- tanteo el moreno recordando lo que su madre le aconsejo en la carta que le envió meses atrás.

**FLASH BACK **

Tenía todo el día esperando a la lechuza de su madre, la tarde anterior le había escrito contándole sobre Amelia, le contó todo lo que sabia de ella, que era hija de Snape y de la difunta hija de Dumbledore, que era americana y que el la quería como su mujer, también se aseguro de terapear a su madre y convencerla de que esa unión seria muy beneficiosa y que dejaría de nuevo el apellido Zabini en alto.

Eran casi las seis y la maldita respuesta no llegaba, ¡demonios!, la jodida lechuza lo espanto, por estar tan pensativo y desesperado, no la vio.

La hermosa lechuza negra de su madre se pozo en el alfil de la ventana frente a la cual el se paseaba de un lado al otro y le extendió la pata donde traía la carta, el moreno la tomo y con dedos tembloroso la abrió y comenzó a leer la perfecta y floreada letra de su madre

_Querido hijo _

_Me hace sentir muy feliz el saber que estas bien, pero me preocupa un poco el tema sobre la niña Snape, te mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado en ese tema, eres mi único hijo y por lo tanto siempre me ha preocupado por quien cuidara de ti cuando yo falte, aun cuando falte mucho tiempo para eso ya que prácticamente soy una quinceañera, pero ya había comenzado ha buscar candidatas para que cuando regresaras en navidad pudieras escoger entre ellas, he visto a varias chicas muy bonitas en las ultimas reuniones, también viaje a Francia el mes pasado y hay muy buenos prospectos en Beauxbatons chicas realmente bellas, conseguí sus fotografías, bueno en realidad mi "amigo" en el ministerio francés me consiguió sus expedientes. _

_Pero si tú estas seguro que esta joven es lo que deseas, yo estoy de acuerdo en conocerla por que confió en tu criterio, eso y el hecho que hice mis averiguaciones y descubrí que la chica desciende de una línea muy grande de sangres puras. solo ella y la madre son mestizas._

_En cuanto al tema que me comentaste si ella es muy arisca, lo mejor es que no la presiones, deja que crea que ella tiene las riendas de su relación y poco a poco vele envolviendo con palabras dulces, pero no empalagosas, con detalles corteses eso siempre funciona, allanara el terreno y cuando este listo dale el golpe final, puedes hacerlo con una declaración sobre tus sentimientos, eso de "sincerarse" siempre los hace caer cariño y si eso no, puedes contar con el plan B que seria, confundirla y hacer que todo a su alrededor caiga así solo tu serás solidó y real. _

_O ya en el mayor de los casos puedes suministrarle amortentia nunca falla, en fin si quieres puedes traerla en navidad y así conociéndola puedo darte un mejor consejo._

_Bueno hijo yo me despido deseándote mucha suerte con tus planes_

_Un beso _

_Mamá _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de eso se dedico a seguir los consejos de su madre y poco a poco se fue metiendo en la vida de Amelia, sacando a todos sus competidores del camino, por ejemplo Draco, se había aliado con Pansy para que esta le llenara lo oídos de veneno y así deshacerse de el, y al parecer lo había logrado por su perpetuo estado de mal humor de los últimos dos meses, haciendo que Amelia le evitara mas y mas. Se sentía eufórico, y esperaba que su repentina declaración no asustara a la chica.

Amelia estaba de espaldas al chico que seguía en la cama, se había quedado con las manos congeladas sobre los botones de su blusa escolar, ella no se esperaba una cosa así, en el ultimo mes Zabini había cambiado mucho se portaba diferente y aun que lo negara, le había empezado a gustar, _solo un poco_.

- **¿que sucede?- **pregunto seductoramente el moreno acercándose a la chica y pasando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, tomando las delicadas manos de la chica y desasiendo los botones que ella había puesto, abriendo la camisa y acariciando su suave vientre, haciendo círculos concéntricos en el ombligo, mientras le succionaba detrás de la oreja, subiendo sus manos por los brazos de la chica hasta llegar a los hombros y deslizar la camisa dejando a la chica solo con sus pantys y el bra que llevaba encima.

-**no…**- dijo Amelia en un quedo susurro, obnubilada por las caricias del moreno, que últimamente la hacia derretir al instante- **Zabini…**- intento de nuevo en el fondo no queriendo que parara.

-**mmmh**- contesto el chico masajeando sus pechos libres del sostén pellizcando suavemente sus pezones que estaban duros y necesitados, pegando su polla a las nalgas de la chica y restregándose contra ella.

Amelia se sentía extraña, de un tiempo a la fecha cada que Blaise la tocaba se ponía al 100 de inmediato pero eso no era lo extraño si no la sensación rara en la boca de su estomago y eso no le gustaba, no definitivamente no le agradaba sentirse tan cómoda con el moreno, se sentía boba como colegiala, aun que técnicamente ella era una colegiala, debía parar lo sabia o se arrepentiría, pero últimamente su voluntad flaqueaba con el ojiverde.

Lo había logrado, lo supo cuando la volteo y la vio directo a los ojos, le había nublado la razón con sexo y no podía sentirse mas feliz, la beso lento y profundo con pasión, encendiendo un fuego que si alimentaba bien lograría traspasar la pared de hielo que cubría el corazón de ella, quería meterse hasta el fondo de su alma y plantar ahí su semilla para que fuera suya y de nadie mas, para poder restregarles a todos esos tipos que estuvieron antes que el, que el si había sido lo suficientemente hombre para conquistarla.

Ella solo le hecho los brazos al cuello y se dejo llevar olvidándose de todo, sin ser conciente de la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que estaba cayendo redondita en la trampa que el hábil moreno le había tendido.

Era tarde lo sabia y todo por culpa de Blaise… ¿que? ¿Desde cuando era _Blaise?_, ah que importaba el caso es que era tarde y en menos de 20 minutos el tren saldría a Londres y ella apenas estaba bañándose**- ahgg! Maldito…dios... del sexo… jodido…Zabini…condenadamente… bueno**- se escuchaba refunfuñar a la pelinegra mientras se vestía a prisa.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS… HOLT'S MANOR A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

- **buenos días hija, ¿como te sientes?**- pregunto Jane la abuela de Amelia mientras observaba a su nieta entrar a la cocina y sentarse en un banco- **supongo que agotada por las actividades de ayer ¿cierto?- **comento la señora con una sonrisilla picara.

- **no se de que hablas abuela**- dijo por toda respuesta la pelinegra, sin comprender aun a que se refería la mujer mayor.

- **pues a ir de compras y decorar la casa hija- **dijo ella con un brillo curioso en sus ojos violeta- **¿o a que mas me podría referir cariño?**- le dijo la anciana mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, sin dejar de observar a su pequeña, que cavilaba una respuesta

**- mmmh… no, me siento perfecta**- Dijo la ojiazul sin alimentar las ganas de cotillear de su abuela, quien al ver que su nieta no soltaría prenda decidió ser directa.

**- y… ¿como se llama?-** soltó Jane como si nada, mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla, esto sin duda descoloco a Amelia quien detuvo todos los movimientos, volteo su cabeza en dirección a Jane de manera tan rápida que el jalón la dejo adolorida y la miro entre asustada y confundida- **el muchacho- **respondió la mujer a la pregunta silenciosa de la chica.

**-cual muchacho Abú- **pregunto Amelia haciendo la tonta para no tener que contestar mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vaciar el contenido de su bowl en el lavabo, el hambre se le había ido y lo que quería era salir de ahí de inmediato.

**- ¿como que cual?, tu novio- **dijo Jane con cierta impaciencia ante el evidente nerviosismo de su nieta.

- **¡¿NOVIO?!-** pregunto Amelia muy sorprendida ante la afirmación de su abuela de que ella tenia un novio!, _¡por favor!_

**- si tu novio, o ¿no era tu novio el muchacho con el que te vi besándote ayer en el callejón Diagon?- **ahí Amelia se dio por vencida, tendría que contestar, pero no sabia si hacerlo con la verdad o inventarse algo**.**

**- no abuela, no era mi novio yo no tengo tal cosa, solo somos amigos y últimamente estamos algo cariñosos, eso es todo- **contesto lo mas sincera que pudo.

- **ah!**- contesto Jane mientras analizaba el significado de que su nieta se besara con cualquiera sin tener una relación estable y las posibles consecuencias de lo que este tipo de comportamiento le acarrearía tanto a la chica, como a la familia**- bueno entonces ve y prepara tus cosas para la fiesta de esta noche querida**- le pidió la mujer a Amelia mientras esta abandonaba la cocina.

**- ¿ahora comprendes a lo que me refería Jane?-** dijo una voz profunda y pausada a espaldas de la mujer- **lo que Amelia hace esta mal, se esta autodestruyendo y puede crear mas problemas de lo que te imaginas**, **además que tu ya no estas en edad de batallar con este tipo de cosas**- concluyo con voz cansada queriendo convencerla para que aceptara la propuesta que le había hecho para hacer entrar en razón a Amelia

- **no lo se Severus, quizás lo que tu propones es demasiado drástico, ellas solo es una niña y…-** dijo Jane con evidente mortificación en la voz, pero Snape no la dejo terminar.

- **¿UNA NIÑA?**- dijo gritando entre dientes mientras colocaba hechizos de protección contra ojos y oídos curiosos en la puerta- **lo que Amelia hace no son cosas que una niña haría, ¿acaso sabes con cuantos muchachos ha dormido en los últimos tres meses?**- dijo molesto por la cabezonería de su "suegra"- **no, no lo sabes, pero yo si, y déjame decirte que son muchos, tantos que no los puedo contar con las manos, Jane**- termino algo cansado de estar repitiendo el mismo tema desde hacia casi dos meses.

- **si, pero Severus lo que tu propones es demasiado, corremos el riesgo que intente fugarse o hasta quitarse la vida**- dijo la mujer con voz quebrada ante la idea de que Amelia viéndose acorralada atentara contra su integridad.

- **no seas exagerada Jane, además si algo no es tu nieta es ser idiota, jamás haría tal cosa, de eso estoy seguro- **le replico el tratando de no ser muy bastardo con la anciana, pero ella se lo ponía difícil actuando tan melodramática- **mira Jane es lo mejor, esta noche hablare con alguien que sabrá orientarme referente a ese tema y mañana compartiré con ustedes la información, estoy convencido de que es lo mejor-** dijo el encaminándose a la puerta con la intención de irse, debía pensar muy bien en el destino de su hija.

- **¿te vas?**- pregunto ella confundida se suponía que el pasaría la mañana en la casa con Amelia

-**si, tu nieta no quiere verme o estar cerca de mi desde el día que le cruce la cara, así que es mejor que regrese sobre la hora para irnos, buenos días Jane**- se despidió el tratando de encubrir la tristeza en la voz.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Ella examinaba su vestido fijamente, pero la verdad es que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos recordando la conversación con su abuela y el por que de tal conversación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba caminando por el callejón admirando los aparadores, se había alejado de su abuela que aun estaba en la tienda de túnicas charlando con Madame Malkin y viendo que los vestidos estuvieran perfectos así como una túnica nueva para su abuelo.

Iba observando, todo era muy diferente que en Massachusetts, no estaba mal había algunas cosas interesantes, artículos de los que solo había oído en historia y es que en América la comunidad mágica prácticamente estaba mezclada con los muggles.

- **¿te gusta?**- pregunto observándola mientras ella seguía con los ojos en el aparador, donde había un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de estrella, que la había cautivado.

**- es bonito**- contesto sencillamente sin voltear a verlo, aun así sentía el calor de su cercanía y sentía erizada la piel del cuerpo, por un ínfimo momento se pregunto "_¿Por qué demonios me pongo así?"_ Y alguien respondió "_por que te gusta"._

La había visto de casualidad cuando iba de camino a verse con otra chica, se veía hermosa con ese vestido veraniego blando de corte halter arriba de las rodillas, el cabello suelto y algo despeinado, maquillaje natural, definitivamente ella tenia que ser suya.

- **si lo quieres es tuyo**- dijo el pasando la mano por la cintura y colocándola en su vientre mientras bajaba su cabeza y acariciaba el hombro y cuello desnudo de ella con su nariz aspirando su aroma, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Camino con ella así, mientras entraban en la tienda y el encargado se apresuraba a atender a tan distinguida clientela, no por nada Cora Zabini era de sus mejores clientas.

- **Bienvenido joven Zabini**- dijo el joyero asiendo una pequeña reverencia, emocionado por lo que seria una buena venta- **en que puedo servirle**

- **buenas tardes Marcus, a mi novia la a cautivado la pieza que tienes en el aparador**- comento como si nada el chico asiendo que ella saliera de su ensoñación y lo volteara a ver como si se hubiera vuelto loco

**- o claro, claro**- dijo el hombrecillo calvo mientras se acercaba al aparador para tomar el anillo- **es una pieza nueva y como todas mis creaciones, única, el diamante tiene un corte brillante, la pureza de la piedra es única, la montura esta hecha a base de platino, veinticinco quilates, tiene un valor de nueve mil quinientos galeones**- concluyo el propietario muy orgulloso de su creación.

-**bien me lo llevo**- dijo el moreno sin emoción el la voz y sus palabras causaron diferentes reacciones en lo presentes, el hombrecillo estaba que saltaba en una pata y Amelia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando como demonios había llegado ahí y por que demonios seguía en brazos de Zabini, _ah si_, le agradaba demasiado sentirlo cerca y eso la hacia atontarse.

- **¿eh? No, no, no**- dijo ella separándose del chico y dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para verle a la cara**- no pienso seguir con esto, yo me voy tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-** dijo ella tratando de apartarse de el que seguía con las manos en sus caderas y con los dedos peligrosamente cerca de sus glúteos.

Ante todo Blaise solo le sonrió ladino mientras se inclinaba y le plantaba un beso fogoso, que hizo que ella se olvidara de su intento de huida y solo se relajara en sus brazos.

-**No lo llevamos** -Volvió a decir el moreno haciendo al hombrecillo ponerse realmente contento- **creo que no va a ser necesario que lo envuelvas Marcus**- mientras estiraba la mano y le quitaba el anillo al joyero para después sostener la mano de Amelia y delicadamente deslizar el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda ante la atenta mirada de la chica que no dejaba de ver el precioso anillo.

- **no es nada comparado contigo**- le dijo el moreno tomándola por la mejilla y obligándola a alzar la cara para besarle de nuevo**- pero el día que me permitas ponerte de nuevo un anillo, no será en ese dedo y significara mucho mas que un simple regalo**- dijo Blaise mirándola significativamente, mientras acariciaba su dedo anular, logrando que a ella le dieran unas extrañas ganas de decir _"si, acepto"_.

Después de pagar salieron del local sumidos en un cómodo silencio y sin que Zabini la soltara comenzaron a caminar por el callejón, hasta que ella noto que era tarde, así que se detuvo, lo encaro mientras hablaba y trataba de no ruborizarse, _"dios me parezco a Millicent, ¿desde cuando me ruborizo por el hecho de que un tío me regale algo o me hable bonito?", _pensaba ella dándose ánimos para evitar se le subieran los colores al rostro_._

-**pues, gracias por el regalo Zabini, no era necesario, en fin tengo que irme nos veremos en Hogwarts** – le agradeció Amelia tratando de desviar la atención de los recientes acontecimientos.

-** Amelia- **llamo el al verla alejarse**- te espero el día de navidad en Trafalgar Square para darte tu regalo**- le dijo el moreno haciendo que ella se devolviera sobre sus pasos, le echara los brazos al cuello y le diera un delicioso beso, que el correspondió con ganas, sin saber que unos ojos violetas los observaban con curiosidad y emoción.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Y ahora ella debía prepararse para un baile, ¿en donde? Ni ella sabia, su abuela solo le dijo que debía ponerse muy guapa, bajo la mirada a su mano izquierda y contemplo el anillo que Zabini le había obsequiado, era bonito y no sabia por que pero desde ese encuentro en el callejón el dedo anular le hormigueaba como cuando llevas una sortija por mucho tiempo y luego te lo quitas, era una estupidez pero no podía evitarlo.

**HUY ZABINI SE ADELANTA EN LA CARRERA Y LA POBRE DE AMELIA BAJA SUS DEFENSAS, MALO MUYYYY MALO SIN DUDA MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN EN LA OSCURIDAD PERO EN SERIO SI NO DEJAN REVIEW AL FINAL VOY A DEJAR A AMELIA CON QUIEN YO CONSIDERE POR ESO LE PIDO DE RODILLAS DEJEN SU OPINIÓN QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE AUN CUANDO NO TENGAN CUENTA POR FIS COMENTEN OK BESITOS **

_DRAGONCITA _


	6. Chapter 6

**-CRUCIO- y la escritora se retuerce de dolor por su error. En el chap pasado puse algo que nada tenia que ver con los tiempo del fic, supuestamente es NAVIDAD por lo que hace frió y yo escribí que Amelia traía un vestido veraniego, bueno hagamos de cuenta que se puso un hechizo de calefacción OK?**

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A ****SONYSNAPE**** POR SU REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO Y A **** POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 6:** **VACACIONES Y UNA DECISIÓN**

La noche llego y bajo las escaleras ataviada en el vestido que su abuela mando hacer con Madame Malkin aunque ella había hablado con la modista y le había hecho algunos cambios, el vestido era negro con un escote en V profundo hasta el ombligo, las tiras que cubrían sus pechos llegaban a sus hombros y se entrecruzaban en su espalda pasando por su cintura en el frente, así dándole vuelta a su abdomen varias veces hasta abrocharse atrás además de estar bordadas en oro, la falda caía libre y tenia una abertura en su pierna derecha dejando ver uno de sus tacones del mismo tono, llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta y lacia, maquillaje oscuro que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel.

-**buenas noches, familia**- saludo cortes observando a todos y sus vestimentas, su abuela llevaba una túnica en color marfil de mangas largas y un discreto escote, que le iba muy bien se veía bonita, a pesar de su edad Jane se conservaba muy bien, su abuelo traía su túnica nueva color gris y a su padre que traía una levita negra con pantalones a tono y su inseparable capa dándole su mejor aspecto de murciélago.

- **buenas noches Amelia**- contesto su abuelo alegremente de ver a su nieta tan bella aun que le hubiera gustado que el vestido tuviera mas tela en el frente- **te ves muy bella, hija mía**- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y le besaba la mano.

- **abuelo!**- dijo algo azorada- **¿y bien? ¿A donde vamos?**-.

- **nosotros a cenar fuera**- dijo su abuela algo molesta por lo que su nieta le había hecho a el vestido, y tomando el brazo de su "esposo".

- **ok vamos**- dijo Amelia encaminándose a la salida**- creí, que habían dicho que iríamos a un baile o algo**- parándose al sentir la mano de su padre tomándola del brazo con delicadeza.

- **oh Si! querida tu si iras a un baile con tu padre, nosotros, tu abuelo y yo cenaremos solos esta noche**- dijo Jane ya en la puerta del carruaje que Albus sostenía caballeroso.

**-¿Cómo?-** pregunto algo desconcertada- **creí que pasaríamos la velada juntos-**

- **lo siento querida pero tu abuelo y yo hace años que no pasamos tiempo juntos **_**a solas**_- remarco esto ultimo dándose a entender Jane**- y a tu padre lo invitaron a una fiesta así que…**- dijo la mujer mayor ya dentro del coche y despidiéndose con la mano de la brujita que la miraba de mal modo

- **bien, creo que eso nos deja a nosotros solos**- le dijo Severus mientras la jalaba un poco y se desaparecía con ella.

**MALFOY MANOR, WILTSHIRE, INGLATERRA **

La mansión se encontraba bellamente decorada, ya nada quedaba de lo sombría que se veía cuando Voldemort la tomo como guarida, Narcissa Malfoy se había esforzado mucho por asegurarse en que así fuera.

- **bien, llegamos**- anuncio Snape separándose un poco de su hija.

- **bien, odio aparecerme, solo lo hago en casos de necesidad**- refunfuño ella sacudiéndose el vestido y notando el frió que hacia. Su padre también lo noto y de inmediato se quito la capa para intentar cubrir a su hija, pero ella se le adelanto, saco su varita y se lanzo un hechizo de calefacción con el que podía andar como si fuera verano.

- **andando**- dijo el algo molesto por no poder decirle a su hija todo lo que sentía por ella.

Entraron a la mansión siendo recibidos por la señora Malfoy, que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color verde con detalles en plata, llevaba el cabello en un moño elaborado dejando sus hermosamente maduras facciones al descubierto, y quien al notar a Amelia y el modo poco decoroso en que iba vestida, frunció los labios un poco, acción que paso desapercibida, debido a la enorme sonrisa con la que se dirigió a Severus mientras estrechaba su mano.

- **buenas noches y bienvenido, Severus**- dijo Narcissa pasando por alto (a su parecer) a la vulgar compañía de su amigo – **me alegra mucho verte y que hayas podido venir-**

- **a mi también me alegra verte Narcissa**- dijo Snape soltándose del agarre de la rubia y tomando a su hija por la cintura mientras discretamente la usaba para separarse de la señora Malfoy y las ponía frente a frente- **ella es Amelia, Amelia te presento a Narcissa Malfoy, nuestra distinguida anfitriona- **dijo Severus mientras observaba las reacciones de ambas mujeres.

- **Mucho gusto señorita…**- dijo Narcissa esperando saber el apellido de la muchacha mientras alzando la barbilla y miraba a Amelia desde arriba. A Amelia le dio mucha gracia ver a esa mujer celando a su padre.

- **Holt – **lo hizo a postas nada más por el placer de ver la reacción de la mujer.

**- Snape**- Severus bien sabía como se las gastaba su retoño y ya la había oído renegar de su apellido antes.

La rubia solo volteo a ver a Severus con los ojos llorosos, reprochándole algo que ni en mil años seria cierto, el no era ningún asalta cunas y no podía creer que Narcissa pudiera creer semejante cosa, así que se apresuro a aclarar la situación.

- **Amelia es mi hija, Narcissa. Mía y de Diana** – le comento de pasada para acabar con la confusión de la rubia, quien haciendo memoria asintió comprensiva.

- **Claro, pero como no lo note antes, si son como dos gotas de agua es tan parecida a ti Severus**- dijo la rubia como si nada restándole hierro al asunto y sintiendo la opresión de su pecho desaparecer.

- **aja-** comento burlona Amelia ganándose una mirada que haría a todos los alumnos de su padre correr despavoridos, pero como siempre Amelia solo se rió por lo bajo, haciendo aparecer un leve enrojecimiento en las pálidas mejillas de la señora Malfoy.

- **pero pacen, pacen, siéntanse como en su casa-** dijo nerviosa y acalorada- **Severus, Lucius te esta esperando en el salón-** dijo ella sonriéndole cómplice al hombre oscuro, cosa que Amelia noto.

- **¿en serio?, ¿con la mujer de tu amigo?, y luego dices que la desvergonzada soy yo**- dijo Amelia mientras avanzaban a su padre con la naturalidad de quien comenta el clima.

Severus solo volteo sorprendido de la agudeza mental de su hija, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Ni siquiera Lucius lo había hecho en tantos años, el sabia sobre los sentimientos de Narcissa desde… bueno desde siempre, incluso en Hogwarts. Y, si, alguna vez se metió con ella, pero para honrar a la verdad lo hizo con un nivel peligroso de alcohol en la sangre, aun que también para ser honesto si lo había disfrutado, no por nada era una mujer muy hermosa y entregada.

- **no se ha que te refieres Amelia**- dijo el hombre impermutable – **vallamos a saludar a Lucius**- le dijo dirigiéndolos a un punto del salón lleno de gente donde Lucius Malfoy estaba.

- **buenas noches Lucius**- saludo Snape llamando la atención del rubio, al que casi se le cae la quijada al ver a su mejor amigo con semejante compañía femenina.

**- Severus**- saludo Lucius con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos grises de Amelia que solo observaba al hombre con una actitud coqueta, ese hombre no estaba mal, nada mal.

- **Lucius, te presento a mi hija, Amelia**- dijo Severus con un ligero tic en el ojo que le estaba provocando el ver a Malfoy comiéndose a su hija con los ojos.

- **mucho gusto señorita Snape**- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de Amelia quien sonreía como el gato que se comió la crema.

- **el gusto es mió Señor Malfoy, muchas gracias por su invitación**- le contesto Amelia quien seguía en modo "Matadora", le gustaba lo que veía. El señor malfoy se parecía a hijo pero mucho mas adulto, era rubio platinado igual que Malfoy Jr, tenia unos preciosos ojos grises y facciones calientes, todo el era caliente y se veía guapísimo con ese traje gris con capa. Amelia nunca había estado con un hombre mayor de veinte años, pero si tenia que haber una primera vez y tuviera que elegir, lo elegiría a el sin duda.

**- Amelia por que no vas a saludar a tus compañeras, por ahí vi a la señorita Bulstrode**- le ordeno Severus, no quería a su hija cerca de Lucius y menos conociendo los devaneos del rubio.

Cuando Amelia se alejo, Severus se volteo hacia el rubio que seguía mirándole el culo a Amelia, quien siendo conciente del escudriño visual del hombre, meneaba las caderas pausada y sensualmente haciendo que el vestido insinuara su bien proporcionada parte trasera y provocando que cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio brincara despierta, Severus estaba rojo de ira y le dio una colleja en la nuca al rubio que despertó de su lujuriosa ensoñación debido al golpe.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto "inocentemente" el rubio a un cabreado Severus.

**- deja de mirarle las nalgas a mi hija, Lucius**- le contesto con dientes apretados y en tono bajo.

- **¿yo?, por favor Severus como puedes creer semejante cosa de mi**- contesto cínico el rubio.

**- claro-** contesto severus cansado, ahora tendría que vigilar a Lucius, cuando se suponía que el rubio le daría un consejo con respecto a su hija.

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL SALÓN…**

- **vaya se ve que invitaron a todo mundo-** comento Amelia a lado de Millicent a quien había encontrado junto a sus padres.

- **no ha todos, escuche que este año los Zabini estarían fuera para estas fechas, lo que significa que Draco le pidió a su madre que no los invitara**- comento Milly mientras bebía de su copa.

- **mmmh, se ve que le afecto encontrarnos follando-** le contesto Amelia sin darle mucha importancia-

**-¿Cómo…-** iba a preguntar Milly pero la música comenzó a sonar y los señores Malfoy abrieron la pista.

- **¿Me permites esta pieza?**- pregunto el joven rubio, Amelia solo le extendió la mano, permitiendo que la dirigiera al centro del salón.

**- creí que no volverías a hablarme**- le comento ella mientras danzaban al son de una música suave

- **si, yo también lo creí**- le dijo el con una mirada penetrante, una de sus manos estaban sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura, mientras la otra le tomaba la mano delicadamente**- pero por desgracia lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte que mi voluntad**- le confeso cansado, la quería para el y el que Zabini se le hubiese adelantado le enfurecía, se había encaprichado con ella y la tendría, tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera.

- **No es conveniente que te encapriches Malfoy**- le contesto rudeza, no le gustaban las escenas a menos que ella fuera quien hacia la escena- **búscate una buena chica y hazla feliz**- le sugirió Amelia dando por finalizado el baile, alejándose hacia los jardines de la mansión, que estaban exquisitamente decorados con luces flotantes en todos lados dando un toque romántico, sin contar con los sauces llorones llenos de flores blancas y a los pavo reales albinos paseándose por doquier.

Camino unos pasos y decidió quitarse los zapatos para sentir la hierba bajo sus pies, así camino unos metros, cuando algo la detuvo, era la cosa mas sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Estaba paseándose alrededor del estanque, bajo la luz de la luna, el frió no era un problema, de hecho le gustaba, por eso se había desecho de su túnica y solo se había quedado con la camisa y los pantalones mientras la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos castaños, este tipo de reuniones no eran de su agrado pero su padre insistía en que debían asistir, por que en el mundo de la elite los negocios se cerraban en las fiestas, el sinceramente creía que era una estupidez.

- **¿no tienes frió?**- le pregunto una suave voz femenina

-**no, ¿y tu?**- contesto el sin mirarla abstraído en la belleza de la luna

- **hechizo de calefacción, pero por lo que veo tu no lo traes encima**- le contesto la muchacha acercándose

- **me gusta el frió**- dijo el aun con la mirada en el cielo

**- ¿que haces aquí, Nott?-** pregunto Amelia viendo el perfectamente bello perfil del joven

- **me aburren las fiestas, ¿y tu?, supongo que te escondes de Draco**- se contesto a el mismo, mientras volteaba a ver a la hermosa joven a su lado- **¿por que lo haces?**- pregunto viéndola fijamente sin expresión en el rostro

**- por que me gusta**- contesto Amelia- **y por que puedo.**

- **¿no te preocupa, llegar a vieja y ver que estas sola?-** dijo el

- **no**- contesto ella segura de lo que decía.

Se acerco a el y le beso de manera profunda y arrebatadora, cuando se separaron en busca de aire, ella estaba sonrojada y el tenia los labios hinchados por el beso, dándole un toque muy apetecible.

Theodore era alto, 1,80 por lo menos, tenia el cuerpo muy embarnecido para ser un adolescente y sobre todo tenia un rostro angelical y mas esa barba de días que le daba un toque salvaje y varonil, ojos azul cielo que combinaban con sus cabellos castaños algo largos y despeinados.

Theo tenia que admitir que el beso había estado bueno y prometía mucho, pero como todo estudioso tendía a ser curioso y desde hacia un tiempo, tenia la curiosidad de saber que tenia de especial esa chica que todos los tíos que se la tiraban querían repetir o hasta ponerle una argolla y sinceramente el no veía la razón. Si, Amelia Snape era bonita y esta como un pan, pero hasta ahí.

Volvió a besar los carnosos labios del muchacho y pasó su lengua por ellos pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en aquella caliente y suave cavidad. El sabía ligeramente a canela, era increíble, Amelia adoraba la canela.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la estrecho contra si, sintiendo el calor de los grandes pechos de la muchacha que ahora estaban apretados contra el, también podía sentir los pezones de la chica que se encontraban duros, paso su mano por su cintura y comenzó a ascender hasta posesionarla sobre uno de los senos y darle un ligero apretón, Amelia jadeo y su sexo se humedeció, sentía los pechos pesados y sus pezones estaban sensibles por el continuo roce del vestido.

El no espero, mientras sus lenguas seguían jugando, metió su mano dentro del amplio escote y masajeo el pecho para después tomar el pezón con dos de sus dedos y pellizcarlo, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello provocándole mas gemidos de placer a la pelinegra, Theo bajo los tirante del vestido y observo con deleite sus pechos grandes con pezones acaramelado que apuntaban hacia el, bajo su cabeza y atrapo uno con sus dientes para después amamantarlo con sus labios.

Ella sentía que estaba hirviendo necesitaba venirse o se volvería loca, sentía la humedad de su coño empapar su pequeña tanga y correr hasta sus muslos, estaba caliente y lo que necesitaba era una grande y dura polla para satisfacerse.

- **Por favor...- **rogó ella entre gemidos y Theo alzo con su mano libre la falda del vestido para luego arrancarle la húmeda tanguita y jugar con sus pliegues, metió uno de sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad de Amelia haciendo que prácticamente aullara, mientras que con su pulgar masajeaba el hinchado clítoris de la chica, después de un rato metió otro y los curvo para localizar su punto G para luego masajearlo con rapidez.

Amelia se tenso abriendo más las piernas, moviendo las caderas ensartándose en los dedos del castaño para luego liberar sus jugos en un chorro que mojo su vestido y la mano del chico quien seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos con rapidez haciendo que mas chorros pequeños salieran del coño de chica que seguía convulsionando de placer.

- **vamos**- le dijo Nott mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión, para luego aparecerse en el Hall de su casa y guiarla a su habitación escaleras arriba.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro Nott la beso ferozmente y de un tirón le arranco el vestido, la hizo arrodillarse mientras el se baja los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando ver una grande y gruesa polla, que Amelia no tardo en acariciar logrando ponerla mas dura y grande, acerco su boca y comenzó a degustarla con placer logrando que Nott se estremeciera y enredara sus manos en los cabellos de la chica.

Ella era buena y Theo solo quería seguir embistiendo esa deliciosa y suave boca, pero sabia que si seguía a ese ritmo terminaría antes de llegar a la cama, así que con firme delicadeza la detuvo y la observo relamiéndose gustosa.

La hizo ponerse de pie, la llevo a la cama, chasqueado los dedos hizo aparecer cuerdas de seda con las que amarro ambas manos de la chica a la cabecera, después la beso y comenzó a besar su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas que enviaban corrientes de placer al sexo de Amelia, Nott se enderezo un momento y quedando hincado entra las piernas de ella comenzó a amasar su senos, estimulando sus pezones, después tomo su miembro y comenzó a pasarlo por los pliegues hinchados, empapándose con la humedad de la chica que se retorcía buscando mayor placer, lo que lo hizo sonreír por su impaciencia.

Rozo la punta un par de veces en el clítoris de Amelia y ella solo abrió mas las piernas y alzo las caderas ofreciéndose para que la penetrara, pero Nott solo jugaba y pasaba la punta por la pequeña entrada haciéndola desesperar.

-**si lo quieres, tendrás que pedirlo**- dijo el maliciosamente y Amelia abrió la boca pero solo un gemido salio de ella al sentirlo presionar un poco en su entrada- **pídemelo y te lo daré**- volvió a decir el mientras movía la punta en la entrada de su coño.

- **por favor…**- dejo salir ella en una mezcla de gemido y ronroneo.

- **por favor… que?**- pregunto el.

**- te… quiero… en mi… ahora**- le contesto entrecortadamente empujando sus caderas tratando de empalarse ella sola pero el no la dejaba.

-**follame por favor**- le dijo finalmente ella y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo gemido por al fin sentirlo en su interior.

El comenzó a moverse deleitándose por lo húmeda y estrecha que estaba la chica, siguió golpeando su centro en profundas estocada y decidió acelerar el ritmo tomando a Amelia por los muslos y moviéndose con rapidez.

Amelia estaba extasiada por el placer y sentía que no aguantaría, Nott sintió el coño de la chica cerrándose a su alrededor y la penetro con mas fuerza haciéndola corredse.

Desato las cuerdas y la hizo sentarse en su eje de espalda a el, ella comenzó a cabalgarlo aun con sus manos atadas por la seda, se apoyo al frente exponiendo su trasero al chico que ahora estimulaba su entrada trasera con un dedo, mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

Nott metió y saco su dedo una y otra vez en el apretado arillo de músculos de la chica y cuando estuvo lista unió otro dedo a la tarea.

En cuando ella estaba a punto de venirse en un movimiento rápido la penetro por el culo logrando que ella se corriera en un orgasmo dolorosamente placentero.

A Theo le estaba costando mucho no dejarse ir, si su coño era estrecho su culo lo era mas y cada que ella se contraía el sentía que llegaría a su orgasmo, así que decidió no prolongarlo mas y mientras ella seguía montándolo hizo aparecer un vibrador amarillo de punta curva y se lo metió a la joven penetrándola doblemente.

Amelia se corrió con fuerza, arqueándose y abriendo mas las piernas dejando salir sus jugos en un caliente y gran chorro que humedeció las sabanas y el colchón de la cama, apretando con fuerza su culo y logrando que Theo se derramara dentro de ella mientras dejaba salir un ronco gemido.

-** Merlín!**- exclamo Nott dejándose caer en la cama aun en el interior de Amelia que seguía temblando debido a lo intenso de su orgasmo y quien sentía que las piernas no le respondían- **ahora veo por que les gustas tanto-** comento logrando atraer la atención de Amelia.

Ella rodó y se tendió a su lado boca abajo, mirando atentamente a Theodore que seguía esperando que ella hablara- **ja, ja, si que sabes como tratar a una dama Nott-** comento Amelia irónica, a lo que el chico dejo salir una carcajada.

**- cuando vea una se lo diré Snape-** le dijo el burlonamente, Amelia solo lo miro arremedándolo con muecas entupidas y se levanto para irse- **¿a donde vas?**- pregunto Theo incorporándose un poco observando el delicioso trasero de la pelinegra.

- **a casa, ¿dónde mas?-** dijo ella como si fuera lo mas lógico.

- **¿no te quedas?**- pregunto algo decepcionado ya que pensó que podrían tener unas rondas mas de sexo antes de despedirse.

- **nop, debo volver, mi padre ya debió haber notado mi ausencia**- dijo Amelia levantando su vestido y reparándolo con magia sin varita, lo que sin duda sorprendió al castaño.

**-¿Cómo…**- iba a preguntar pero ella se le adelanto.

- **te creí mas inteligente Nott**- se burlo ella- **magia sin varita, lo único que debo agradecerle a mi padre.**

-**vaya…**- solo pudo decir eso el castaño porque dos segundos después tenia a Amelia besándolo deliciosamente, el la miro confundido y ella solo le sonrió y se separo de el.

- **para el camino**- contesto divertida- **nos vemos luego Nott**- se despidió saliendo por la puerta, caminado a la salida y desapareciendo con rumbo a su hogar.

**HOLT'S MANOR A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

Un desesperado y cabreado Severus Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro de la entrada, mientras un sereno Albus y una preocupada Jane lo observaban desde un sillón que habían conjurado. _**"¿Dónde demonios esta esa escuincla?"**_ se preguntaba pasándose la mano por sus negros y lacios cabellos que a pesar de tener un aspecto grasiento solo se debía a lo lacios y finos que los tenia. _**"Condenada chamaca, esta vez no se salvar, la voy a enviar a un convento si es necesario, pero no voy a permitir que siga con esta vida de libertinaje"**_ seguía con su monologo interno.

En eso esta el pobre Severus, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una descalza Amelia que trataba de no hacer ruido, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su padre mirándola con la cara en una mueca de profundo enojo, entonces Amelia pudo ver las alarmas encendidas de su cabeza.

**- buenas noches Amelia**- dijo Albus mirando a su nieta con esos ojos azul chispeante que mostraban sabiduría y algo de diversión

-**¿se puede saber donde estabas?- **le interrogo su padre de inmediato ignorando el tono calmado de Dumbledore

"_¿por que esto me suena realmente familiar?"_ se pregunto ella _"ah si, por que fue lo mismo que me dijo antes de cruzarme la cara tan fuerte que me fui de culo al piso" _se contesto mentalmente_._

- **tu padre te hizo una pregunta Amelia Jane**- le dijo su abuela con una voz que pocas veces ella había escuchado, la ultima vez fue cuando decidió experimentar en el laboratorio de su padre e hizo estallar muchos ingredientes que según su el eran rarísimos y de mucho valor.

Amelia viéndose acorralada y sintiéndose demasiado cansada para mentir decidió decir la verdad,_ "¿Qué podría pasar?"_, no es como si fuera a pasar algo malo, o más probable es que la castigarían.

Tomando una exhalación dijo- **estaba en casa de Nott**- les dijo ella mientras veía como la cara de su padre normalmente pálida se ponía cada vez mas escarlata.

**- supongo que tu y el señor Nott no estaban muy a gusto en la fiesta y decidieron irse juntos…-** tanto su abuelo con semblante amable.

- **pues en realidad así es abuelo**- comento ella como si nada provocando que severus explotara por la actitud calmada de su 'suegro' y su hija.

- **ya basta, que no ves que lo que hace esta mal Albus, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo viendo a tu nieta convertirse en una descarada**- dijo Snape alzando su voz y exteriorizando el enojo que lo invadía pero para ser honestos lo que Severus sentía era mas preocupación por el camino nada bueno que su hija estaba siguiendo.

- **cálmate Severus**- le reprendió Dumbledore haciéndolo callar y fruncir el ceño- **estoy seguro que Amelia tiene muy presente que lo que ha hecho esta noche no estuvo bien, ¿no es así hija?- **le cuestiono Albus.

-** miren siento mucho haberme largado así sin avisar pero fue de improviso** **ok**- contesto ella franca y fresca.

- **Amelia, hija, sabes que nosotros te amamos y nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, y desde hace un tiempo tu comportamiento es de todo menos de una señorita de tu edad, eso nos altera mucho**- dijo Jane con voz algo quebrada mientras Albus sostenía su mano en señal de apoyo.

- **lo se abuela y siento mucho si mi manera de ser es un inconveniente para que ustedes puedan vivir sus vidas en paz pero te aseguro que nada malo pasara**- le aseguro Amelia sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver a la mujer que la crió tan angustiada por su causa.

**- ¿ves?, ella ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo que hace esta mal**- estallo de nuevo Severus al ver que hablar no funcionaba con su hija.

**- por que en realidad no veo como lo que yo haga o deje de hacer puede afectarlos si no tiene nada que ver con ustedes**- replico ella en dirección a su progenitor.

**- Amelia, contéstame algo hija- **los interrumpió Albus**- ¿tu y el joven Nott tiene alguna relación mas allá de lo que sucedió esta noche?-** le cuestiono el, desconcertando un poco a la pelinegra.

- **no, solo fue cosa de un instante**- le contesto ella tratando de entender por que su abuelo le preguntaría tal cosa.

- **y supongo que, eso mismo se aplica con el señores Malfoy, Zabini, Mclaggen, Smith y otros tantos compañeros tuyos**- le dijo y Amelia solo puso cara como si la hubieran hallado torturando cachorritos.

-**yo…yo… si, no tengo ninguna relación con ninguno de ellos y no estoy interesada en tenerla**- respondió agarrando valor de no se donde, lo que ella no comprendía era como su abuelo se había enterado de las aventuras que había tenido en Hogwarts.

- **Amelia, ¿tu sabes los problemas que una irresponsable vida sexual puede acarrear?** – Le dijo el longevo con semblante serio y ojos cansados- **no solo hablo de embarazos no deseados, enfermedades y problemas con otras personas que no están de acuerdo con tu estilo de vida.**

Ella no podía creer lo que oía, su abuelo quería hablar sobre sexo, _freaky_.

- **no deben preocuparse por eso abuelo, se todo lo que tengo que saber y tomo todas las medias necesaria para prevenir esos problemas, no soy tonta- **declaro intentando calmarlos, a ver si así la dejaban tranquila

- **aun así Amelia, a tus abuelos y a mi no nos parece lo que haces y como responsables tuyos hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto**- declaro Snape con voz sedosa lo que alerto a su hija.

- **¿a si? ¿Y según ustedes como piensan resolver "mi problema"?**- le pregunto burlona y retándolo con la mirada.

**- Casándote…-**

**UFFF! QUE ONDA CON ESO? BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJEN SUGERENCIAS POR EL MOMENTO HARRY VA A LA CABEZA POR UN PUNTO PARA QUEDARSE CON AMELIA ASÍ QUE MUCHOS REVIEWS **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es rated ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A ****SONYSNAPE**** POR SU REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO Y A **** POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA **

**ESTE CHAP ESTA LARGUITO ASÍ QUE TRÁIGANSE LA BOTANA**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 7: Virgen **

Seguía parada en la entrada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aun intentando asimilar lo que su padre le acababa de decirle. Al principio creyó que era una broma y una sonrisa incrédula broto de sus labios, pero al voltear a ver a sus abuelos se dio cuenta por el semblante serio de ambos que lo que su padre acababa de declarar no era una broma pesada, ni un juego cruel de su parte, y a este punto su mente trabajaba a velocidad vertiginosa para salir de ese atolladero o por lo menos poder mover de nuevo sus extremidades.

- **¿a si? ¿y…-** comenzó ella con voz entrecortada- **¿y quien seria tan imbecil como para querer casarse conmigo a la fuerza?-** pregunto en cuanto pudo coordinar su cerebro y su boca.

**- aun no lo se, pero no debes preocuparte por eso-** le contesto su padre con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia, _"bastardo"_ fue lo que ella pensó.

- **entonces… déjame a ver si entiendo… ¿tu sugieres que la mejor forma de resolver mi "problema" es forzándome a casarme?-** dijo sarcástica, severus solo asintió en silencio sin quitar sus negros ojos de su hija**- ¿ósea que según tu, la mejor solución es enviar a tu descarriada hija a amargarle la existencia a su futuro marido y a la familia de este?- **termino con cara de burla.

Severus no contesto a su provocación, solo la miro como si fuera una niña pequeña asiendo una pataleta, que dicho sea de paso eso parecía la pobre. Amelia se estaba desesperando, estaba cansada y no podía pensar, así que se forzó a calmarse y pensar con claridad _"un momento, eso es"_ se dijo con voz de triunfo.

**- no puedes**- declaro sonriendo como una maniática, estaba eufórica por su descubrimiento- **no puedes obligarme, por que soy mayor de edad, tengo diecisiete y legalmente ya soy un adulto, tu no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi-** le dijo con todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir.

**- técnicamente si puede hacerlo**- la corto su abuela- **tu eres nacida en los estados unidos y fuiste registrada allá. Y allá técnicamente aun no eres mayor de edad, para eso necesitas tener mínimo dieciocho y eso solo en algunos estados, en otros debes esperar a cumplir los veintiuno para considerarte un adulto-** le recordó Jane asiendo que a la chica se le fuera el alma a los pies.

- **si pero…-** no pudo terminar pues su padre le interrumpió.

-** tu abuela esta en lo cierto Amelia. Y si es necesario te casas allá**- le dijo Snape. Amelia solo volteaba a verlos a todos desesperada por una solución.

- **bueno hija, mira si tu tienes a alguien en mente puedes escoger, tu padre no se negara, después de todo será tu marido**- dijo Jane tratando de animarla- **¿cierto Severus?**- lo cuestiono ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Snape.

- **¿y se supone que eso debería alegrarme abuela?, no pienso casarme, primero muerta**.- sentencio Amelia al borde de la histeria mientras corría escaleras arriba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Los siguientes días Amelia no salio de su cuarto y no permitió que nadie entrara, su abuela continuamente tocaba la puerta y trataba de convergerla que bajara a cenar o cosas así pero ante la negativa de la chica mandaba a los elfos para que la alimentaran.

La mañana de navidad Amelia se despertó a eso de las diez, se sentía cansada y de mal humor, se había estado quebrando la cabeza pensando en como zafarse de su nuevo problema. La noche anterior ni siquiera había bajado a cenar y había escuchado a su abuela llamándola entre sollozos, tenia que admitir que le dolía en el alma ser así con ella, pues si por alguien sentía amor en este mundo era por su abuela. Pero debía hacerlos retroceder y no iba a darse por vencida.

Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a ir al baño para arreglarse cuando una idea vino a su mente, _"Zabini"_ había quedado con el moreno para verse ese día, _"demonios"_ ni siquiera sabia a que hora en concreto. Salio disparada al baño, se vistió y salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su destino.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Se encontró con el moreno en el lugar acordado, y a ella le llamo mucho la atención que fuera en un lugar muggle pero no comento nada. Llegaron a la casa del joven que era más pequeña que la de los Malfoy pero exageradamente lujosa. Zabini le presento a su madre, Cora y después de conversar con la mujer se dio cuenta de lo falsa y manipuladora que esta era. Al terminar de almorzar Cora se retiro a sus habitaciones para dejar a los jóvenes a solas.

**- voy a casarme**- fue lo primero que dijo Amelia después de que la mujer dejara el salón, Zabini que había estado esperando por el momento de que estuvieran solos se quedo en shock por las palabras de la joven.

- **¿de que hablas?**- pregunto el joven que ha cada minuto que pasaba sentía que se asfixiaba de solo pensar que otro se quedara con su _"premio"_- **¿Amelia?-** volvió a decir al ver que la joven solo veía sus manos y parecía no escucharlo.

- **mi padre a decidido que es mejor que me case, antes de que termine con un embarazo o alguna enfermedad debido a mi… **_**promiscuidad**_- le contesto la chica afligida de pensar en si misma como una ama de casa con un montón de niños corriendo a su alrededor.

- **¿con quien?...**- le cuestiono pensando solo en la manera mas dolorosa de matar a el imbecil que se atreviera en ponerle su apellido a la chica- **¿con quien vas a casarte?- **dijo entre dientes el moreno.

- **aun no lo se**- le contesto sencillamente mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades… de nuevo- **mi padre no lo ha decidido, aun**.-

**- bien- **le dijo el soltando el aire que no sabia que tenia retenido mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cabello**- no debes preocuparte pequeña, nada malo pasara- **le dijo en un intento de consolarla y al mismo tiempo de seguir con su plan de conquistarla.

Amelia por su parte se dejaba hacer mientras se relajaba en brazos del chico que de un momento a otro la besaba con delicadeza y ternura, haciendo que Amelia suspirara. El llevo su mano al rostro de ella y comenzó a acariciárselo mientras descendía hasta su cuello donde la poso y de la nada hizo aparecer un hermoso collar con forma de mariposa que estaba hecho de diamantes.

- **es hermoso**- dijo ella posando sus manos en el collar- **me gusta**- le comento mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de el, besándolo con pasión, deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise y puso su mano en el trasero del chico he hizo aparecer una bonita cigarrera de plata donde había mandado grabar con el escudo de slytherin.

-**wow**- dijo Blaise al sentir la sensación de la magia- **¿Qué?- **pregunto mientras sacaba la cigarrera y la observaba con detenimiento- **gracias**- le dijo a la chica que solo le sonrió en respuesta.

Se siguieron besando mientras sentían la excitación llenar sus cuerpos. Blaise metió una mano dentro de la ropa de la chica y comenzó a subirla por su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador el cual abrió, haciendo que Amelia deshiciera el beso.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- pregunto el con voz ronca.

**- no debemos-** le dijo ella cambiando su semblante a preocupado

- **¿por que no?**- le dijo el sin entender.

-** mi padre me ha maldecido, si tenemos sexo te saldrán postulas en el pene-** mintió ella, la verdad es que por mas caliente que se sintiera, que mejor forma de incentivar a Blaise para que la ayudara que con la promesa de sexo marital- **es una forma de asegurarse que no tendré sexo hasta después de casarme**- le dijo separándose de el.

- **¡vaya! Tu padre si que es rudo**- bromeo el- **no te preocupes amor, no pasa nada**- le aseguro tomando su cara entre sus manos y luego besándola con dulzura.

- **debo irme, salí de casa sin avisar**- le dijo ella dándole un beso corto- **te veré en Hogwarts **– se despidió mientras salía por la puerta dejando a Blaise pensativo sobre el siguiente paso de su plan.

- **debes** **olvidarte de esa muchacha, Blaise**- escucho a su madre mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la salida- **no es buena para ti**-

- **eso lo decido yo Madre, no tu**- le contesto Blaise en tono cansado volteándola a ver.

- **esa muchacha me recuerda a mi cuando joven. Es por eso que te aconsejo te olvides de ella, lo antes posible**- le dijo en todo serio Cora mientras veía a su hijo abandonar la habitación.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

El tiempo después de navidad avanzo lento y tortuoso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que su padre le había comunicado que debía casarse con Merlín sabe quien, y ella seguía tratando de zafarse de ese asunto. Ya había hablado con todos aquellos chicos a los que ella podría manipular fácilmente para que hablaran con su padre.

El primero en caer fue McLaggen su padre lo mando a freír espárragos en cuanto pronuncio las palabras matrimonio y Amelia en la misma oración. El siguiente fue Zabini, su padre casi lo hechiza ante la insistencia del moreno y por desgracia esa vez derivo en otra desagradable pelea entre padre e hija

**FLASH BACK **

La puerta del despacho se abrió de manera tan violenta que reboto en la pared, severus solo alzo la vista del monto de trabajos que tenia que calificar para observar a su hija acercándose a grandes zancadas a el. Amelia estaba cabreadísima con su progenitor, ¿como se atrevía a decirle que no a Zabini? _"demonios"_ el tiempo se agotaba y su padre seguía sin aprobar a alguno de sus candidatos.

- **¿se puede saber por que le negaste mi mano a Zabini?**- le cuestiono Amelia con los brazos en jarra súper enojada.

- **simple, te quiero casada no muerta-** le contesto Severus regresando la vista a su trabajo mientras dibujaba una grande y horrible T en la redacción de un Hufflepuff de tercero.

**- ¿de que hablas?-** le dijo Amelia poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio y acercando su rostro al de su padre para poder verle a los ojos.

- **¿Tu sabias que Cora Zabini se a casado siete veces?, y que cada uno de esos siete infelices a encontrado su fin entre las piernas de esa mujer**- le dijo Snape mirándola fijamente.

- **una viuda negra**- murmuro Amelia desconcertada por la información, ciertamente ella se dio cuenta que la careta de felicidad de la señora Zabini no era otra cosa que eso una fachada pero jamás creyó que fuera una asesina.

- **así es, y dime hija ¿que crees que pasara cuando a esa mujer se le acabe la fortuna de su ultimo esposo y necesite mas dinero para pagar sus pociones embellecedoras?, ya te lo dije Amelia te quiero casada no muerta**- le dijo el con un deje de tristeza en la voz, le dolía hacerle eso a su hija pero no veía otro camino.

**- bien como quieras**- le dijo Amelia recomponiendo su mascara de frialdad y saliendo del despacho de su padre con paso altivo y arrogante.

- **bien**- murmuro Severus mirando a su pequeña alejarse y regresando a su trabajo en cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Ahora debía planear su siguiente golpe y asegurarse de que su padre no tuviera objeción alguna. _"Si, podría ser"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras una sonrisa ladeada salía de sus labios y tomaba un pergamino para escribirle a su amigo Krum debía contarle lo que estaba pasando aun que claro alterando un poco la historia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Mientras tanto en los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras un hombre rubio y de porte altivo caminaba a prisa apoyándose en su fiel bastón, detuvo su andar al llegar al despacho de Severus Snape, toco la puerta con la cabeza de su bastón y escucho un "adelante" al amortiguado por la puerta.

- **buenas tardes Severus**- le dijo el rubio a su amigo de muchos años que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

- **buenas tardes Lucius, ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita?-** le contesto Snape algo sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-** bueno te seré honesto vengo a hablarte sobre un asunto delicado**- le dijo el rubio algo incomodo- **¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en navidad?-** lo cuestiono Malfoy y al verlo asentir con la cabeza prosiguió- **veras, me temo que no éramos solo nosotros dos en la biblioteca esa noche-** le confeso viendo como Severus fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo

- **Draco…**- contesto el rubio al mudo cuestionamiento del pelinegro- **el estaba leyendo cerca de la ventana cuando nosotros entramos, y escucho nuestra conversación acerca de Amelia-**

-**aja-** le dijo severus mientras con un movimiento de su mano lo invitaba a sentarse cosa que Lucius hizo sin chistar.

- **Draco me pidió que arreglara todo lo que fuera necesario para que el pudiera desposar a tu hija, Severus-** le soltó el hombre a un consternado Snape

- **¿Por que Draco estaría interesado en hacer tal cosa?, después de todo el mejor que nadie sabe cual ha sido el comportamiento de Amelia desde que ingreso a Hogwarts** – le pregunto con sorna el pelinegro.

- **bueno al parecer mi hijo a desarrollado sentimientos profundos hacia tu hija-** le dijo Lucius escéptico por los supuestos "sentimientos" de su hijo.

- **¿ósea que se ha enamorado?... que, conmovedor-** se burlo Snape haciendo que el rubio se riera.

- **no lo se Severus pero el jura que así es, que jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie como lo que siente por tu 'pequeña'**- dijo sincero.

**- y supongo que el hecho que mi hija se cargue unas buenas tetas y sea mas difícil de atrapar que un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados ¿no tiene nada que ver?-** se burlo el pelinegro, si el también había oído una que otra vez a Lunática Lovegood hablar de esa criatura- **no pienso darle la mano de Amelia a cualquiera Lucius, aunque no lo creas yo amo a mi hija y no la casare con un patán que a la primera de cambio la trate mal y le sea infiel**-

- **¿que es un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados?**- pregunto el rubio algo confundido- **no importa, y por lo que he oído tu hija no es muy difícil de atrapar**- le comento algo herido de que considerara a su heredero un patán- **además Draco no es ningún patán, tal vez algo mimado, pero es normal para alguien de su linaje. Somos amigos Severus, desde mucho antes de que tuviéramos barba y ella es tu hija, yo te aseguro que en cuanto forme parte de mi familia me encargare de protegerla**- le dijo solemne

- **bien, dame unos días para pensarlo-** le dijo Severus poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para de manera amable correr a Lucius- **si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo, pero yo te envió una lechuza- **dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices para luego inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, debía pensar mucho sobre las palabras de Lucius.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Amelia caminaba por los pasillos, había estado esperando la respuesta de Krum, que aun no llegaba y como no podía dormir decidió vagar un rato por los pasillos a ver si con la caminata le agarraba el sueño, casi llegaba a la torre de astronomía cuando un ruido la hizo parar, se acerco un poco mas y otro ¿gemido? La hizo parar. Si, definitivamente eran gemidos de mujer lo que se escuchaba, se asomo un poco y vio dos figuras entrelazadas en la oscuridad, por lo poco que podía ver el chico ya estaba dentro de la chica moviendo sus caderas con rapidez mientras la otra persona a la cual no podía verle el rostro enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de el y apoyaba sus manos en los brazos masculinos, estaba por irse cuando un nuevo sonido la detuvo.

-**Blaise…**- dejo salir la mujer en un largo gemido que delataba su clímax.

- **si nena ese es mi nombre**- le dijo el chico con voz sexymente ronca mientras seguía moviéndose entre los muslos de la chica.

Amelia no podía creerlo era Zabini _"bastardo miserable"_ después de toda su palabrería cursi que casi la hace… eeeww! Enamorarse. Mientras el se divertía entre las piernas de alguna fulana, _"desgraciado infeliz"_ siguió maldiciéndolo mientras abría la puerta de golpe, asiendo que los otros dos se espantaran creyéndose descubiertos por algún profesor o por Filch.

**- Vaya Zabini ya te habías tardado**- le dijo venenosa arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que Zabini que seguía de espaldas a ella poniéndose los pantalones palideciera- **en realidad tenia una apuesta con Milly, sobre cuando te hartarías de andar de manita sudada conmigo, pobre la has hecho perder quince galeones-** le dijo ella observando a la chica que la veía con evidente temor en los ojos.

-** yo… yo no sabia que el era tu novio, Snape**- dijo tartamudeando la chica a la cual reconoció como Lorna Stevens. Sexto año, Ravenclaw **– el no me dijo que tuviera novia-**

- **si, si**- le dijo Amelia parando el tartamudeo de la chica- **el no es mi novio, yo no tengo tal cosa y si la tuviera jamás, escogería a Zabini**- siguió ella con toda la intención de herirlo, se sentía tonta por su culpa y lo haría pagar.

**- Amelia…**- comenzó Blaise ya con los pantalones puestos y la camisa arrugada mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, Amelia que lo vio venir se aparto de el y volteo la cara con cansancio**- esto…**-

**-¿Qué? No es lo que parece, ¿Eso ibas a decir?**- lo interrogo ella con una sonrisa burlona- **ahórrate las excusas baratas, guárdalas a las niñas tontas e inocentes como mi querida Lorna, sin ofender**- le dijo a la chica que seguía detrás de Zabini retorciendo sus manos, ella solo meneo la cabeza de forma negativa dando a entender que no le importaba que la llamara tonta.

- **Amelia, amor, vayamos a Slytherin y hablemos ¿ok?**- le pregunto Blaise intentando acercarse a ella de nuevo, mientras trataba de tomarla de la mano.

Amelia solo se rió falsamente, llevo sus manos al collar que traía puesto donde se veía una mariposa de diamantes azules y un anillo con un solitario bello diamante los tomo ambos y de un tirón se arranco la cadena del cuello para luego ponerla en la mano que el moreno tenia estirada

- **olvídame-** le dijo al moreno, dio media vuelta y salio de ahí a paso lento y altivo, dejando a Blaise con un hoyo del tamaño de una mano en su ego.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Después del incidente con Zabini, Amelia solo lo ignoraba, no le dedico ni una sola mirada. De eso ya hacia tres días y Amelia solo pensaba en la carta que aun no le habían respondido aun, en eso estaba cuando una hermosa lechuza café entro al comedor y se poso delante de ella estirando su pata donde cargaba un pergamino. Ella apresuro a tomarla, era de Krum y no pudo sentirse mas feliz pues le comunicaba que se verían ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

- **¿y bien?**- le cuestiono milly mientras comía- **¿que dice?**-

- **lo veré este sábado**- respondió Amelia tratando de recordar el hechizo para devolver la virginidad, no muchos lo conocían debido a que era magia negra y antigua, además que era difícil de realizar- **Milly, te dejo debo ir a la biblioteca, es urgente**- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

El sábado llego y Amelia estaba muy nerviosa no sabia si el hechizo para volver a ser una doncella había funcionado pero debía intentarlo, ese día se puso un vestido que le daba el aspecto de muñeca, la falda era celeste y de volantes hasta tapar sus muslos, la parte superior era blanca y con un escote súper provocador que iba bien oculto con un sweater del mismo tono que la falda, se puso unos cómodos zapatos de tacón ancho de color negro, se hizo un medio recogido dejando el resto de su cabello azabache suelto y se puso maquillaje natural dándole un aspecto dulce pero sexy, tenia que verse lo mas inocente posible si quería convencer a Krum.

Al llegar lo primero que noto fue que Víktor tenia mas pelo que la ultima vez que lo vio, bueno el siempre lo usaba a ras del cráneo, tenia que admitir que se veía bien.

El la miro y le sonrió, se veía muy bonita.

- **hola Víktor, me alegra verte**- le dijo Amelia con voz dulce cuidando de no ser empalagosa y adoptando su mejor postura de virgen ruborizada.

**- hola, te ves muy bonita-** le chuleo el sin dejar de verla.

- **gracias**- le contesto escueta ella y forzando sus mejillas a ruborizarse.

- **quierres que caminemos**- le propuso el encontrando adorable su sonrojo.

Se encaminaron un poco a las afueras de Hogsmeade y se sentaron en una roca, Amelia ya tenia planeado que era lo que pensaba decirle.

- **me dejo muy prreocupado tu lechuza, nunca crrrei que tu padrrre tuvierra esa clase de ideas arrcaicas**- le dijo Víktor visiblemente consternado.

- **no, ni yo, pero…-** Amelia dejo que sus ojos se humedecieran y desvió la mirada al cielo como tratando de evitar derramar sus lagrimas. Ante esto el Búlgaro se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo**- no puedo casarme, Víktor, no puedo**- dejo salir ella en un sollozo.

- **¿porr que?**- pregunto el, su familia no utilizaba los matrimonios arreglados pero si conocía a muchas otras que lo hacían y por lo general las chicas no se negaban a casarse, solo lo aceptaban.

Amelia solo negó con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a retorcer sus manos que estaban en su regazo **– Amelia, ¿que sucede?-** le cuestiono el muchacho mientras la obligaba a alzar la cabeza y a mirarlo.

**- no puedo casarme… por que estoy enamorada-** le confeso ella sonrojándose furiosamente y viéndolo fijamente, esta confesión dejo paralizado al joven quien comenzaba a sentir al monstruo de los celos despertar. Maldijo en su legua natal, tomo fuerza y pregunto.

- **¿de quien?**- le pregunto apretando un poco mas fuerte la mano de la joven hasta que ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor- **lo siento**- se disculpo de inmediato y comenzó a acariciar la mano de ella.

- **De ti**- le confeso ella en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte que provoco que el se deshiciera por ella, le tomo la cara la beso despacio y con calma saboreado la rosada boca de la joven que al Búlgaro le sabia a gloria.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se siguieron mirando con profundidad, ella estaba adorablemente sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo aparentando vergüenza. Víktor se sentía muy alagado de que ella lo quisiera, Amelia le gustaba mucho, siempre se comportaba dulcemente con el y eso le encantaba.

- **¿quierres irr a tomarr algo a las trres escobas?**- le pregunto, el había alquilado una habitación en Londres, puesto que su Traslador saldría hasta la mañana siguiente. Amelia negó con la cabeza gacha.

**-no tengo sed**- le respondió aparentando mucha tristeza y eso solo logro enternecer al joven hombre mas.

- **¿bien que te parrece si vamos a pasearr un rrato?**- Amelia asintió y se puso de pie tomando la mano que el le ofrecía.

Caminaron un rato por el bosque tomados de la mano y Amelia se estaba desesperando ya habían pasado dos horas y el no hacia movimiento de nada solo la había besado un par de veces y ella ya se estaba hartando. El volvía a acercarse y ella le sonrió con dulzura, rozo sus labios con los de ella, Amelia aprovecho y le hecho las manos al cuello para evitar que huyera, se pego completamente a el apretando sus pechos a el frente del mago que comenzaba a excitarse por la cercanía de la chica, siguieron besándose lentamente y el se vio en la necesidad de posar sus manos en la cintura de Amelia.

Lo sabia, sabia que si presionaba lo haría caer, debía jugar bien sus cartas si quería perder su nueva virginidad para cuando la tarde terminara. Amelia profundizo el beso y sintió la humedad brotar de su centro.

- **no debemos**- le dijo Víktor después de romper el beso.

- **¿por que?**- dijo ella en un puchero y aprovechando para restregarse contra el.

- **porr que después puedes arrepentirrte, y yo no quierro que te sientas obligada**- le dijo dulcemente mientras luchaba por no mirarle los pechos a la chica que a pesar de traer el sweater abrochado por el primer botón, se le abría debido al gran frente que poseía.

**- yo estoy segura de lo que quiero**- le dijo dándole un corto beso- **y lo que quiero es a ti**- le dijo asegurándose de actuar virginalmente.

Víktor solo la observaba fijamente y con expresión seria, Amelia cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza dio media vuelta preparándose para irse, no había avanzado dos pasos cuando sintió que la jalaba de regreso a el.

Se besaron apasionadamente y comenzaron a acariciarse sobre la ropa.

**- esperra**- le dijo Víktor- **aquí no, ven**- le dijo tomándole la mano e instándola a caminar mientras desaparecían.

Se aparecieron en una habitación y comenzaron a besarse, Amelia estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si el maldito hechizo había funciona y ella era de nuevo virgen, rogaba a Merlín, Buda y Bob Esponja por que así fuera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya estaban en la cama solo en ropa interior, Víktor estaba echado entre las piernas abiertas de la chica y acariciaba gentilmente uno de sus pechos aun cubiertos de suave encaje blanco, mientras le succionaba la tersa piel del cuello. La muchacha comenzó a revolverse bajo el, rozando su húmedo sexo contra su dureza. Deslizo la mano con la que acariciaba el pecho por el suave vientre de la joven hasta llegar a su entrepierna, presiono con dos dedos la tela humedecida y comenzó a trazar círculos.

-**ahhh!... Víktor**- dejo escapar en un gemido Amelia, que se dedicaba a acariciar los brazos, hombros y espalda del mago.

Para suerte de ambos el sujetador que la bruja traía puesto tenia su broche al frente lo que facilito que el Búlgaro se lo quitara, inmediatamente después comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones mientras trabajaba el otro con su mano, logrando que el sexo de la joven se contrajera de placer.

Se amamanto de sus perfectos y grandes pechos mientras hacia a un lado la delicada tela que cubría los húmedos e hinchados pliegues de Amelia y comenzó a explorarlos, logrando que ella se arqueara contra el mientras un delicioso placer la embriagaba. En cuanto la sintió contraerse le quito las pantys y se posiciono en su entrada mientras le abría los muslos gentilmente. Empujo y se abrió paso en las profundidades estrechas de la joven.

_Dios_ era el infierno, el era enorme a pesar de que ella no logro verlo, lo sabia y sumado a lo de su restaurada virginidad, dolía horrores.

Por fin estaba dentro de ella, Amelia no pudo mas y dejo que una lagrima se corriera, Víktor que la embestía con cierta rudeza se dio cuenta, paro de inmediato, vio su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y ahí lo comprendió ella era virgen. Al principio creyó que la estrechez de la joven era solo eso, estrechez. Pero al parecer se había equivocado y la había lastimado.

- **Erres virrgen?**- le pregunto el sin salir de su apretado coño.

- **Era…**- dijo en un hilo de voz ella sintiendo aquel ardor lacerante de su segunda primera vez.

**- lo siento-** se disculpo el tratando de salirse de ella, pero Amelia se lo impidió enroscando sus piernas a la cintura del Búlgaro.

- **no, quédate**- le pidió ella y comenzó a besarlo, con la excitación renovada Víktor comenzó a mecer sus caderas a un ritmo suave mientras acariciaba los pechos de la chica, ella por su parte comenzó a sentir placer mas allá del dolor y moler sus caderas al delicioso ritmos de las del Búlgaro. Minutos después Amelia gimoteaba por más y Víktor complaciente aceleraba el ritmo conduciéndolos a un nirvana terrenal, en medio de grititos y exclamaciones de placer.

Cuando termino de correrse, el chico se recostó en el pecho de la dulce doncella que acaba de desflora marcándola como suya, estaba exhausto había sido increíble, para ser honestos se había espantado un poco, pues nunca había estado con una virgen, ni siquiera en su primera vez, ya que en aquella ocasión lo hizo con una chica con experiencia y un par de años mas que el.

- **estas bien?**- le pregunto el Búlgaro, mientras esparcía tiernos besos en el valle entre sus pechos.

**- si-** contesto Amelia con una sonrisa brillante, se sentía feliz por que el maldito hechizo había funcionado, bostezo un poco y el le sonrió mientras los hacia girar en la cama para acomodarla en su pecho.

**-descansa prreciosa**- le dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla y acariciándole la espalda logrando que ella se acurrucara mas contra el y finalmente se durmiera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Una semana después Amelia se deshacía en lágrimas, tendida en su cama con las cortinas cerradas y los hechizos necesarios para su privacidad. El idiota de su padre le había echado por tierra de nuevo todos sus avances, le había negado su mano a Krum. Y ahora ella necesitaba un nuevo plan, por que por más que su padre se esforzara en tirar todos sus esfuerzos a la basura ella no pensaba rendirse… jamás.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Y otro mes se fue como el agua ya estaban a mitades de marzo y Amelia cada vez se sentía en el borde del precipicio mas alto y tenebroso, todo lo que había hecho había servido de nada, y ahora ella iba de camino al despacho de su abuelo arrastrando los pies, con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos y con cinco libras menos.

Llego a la puerta, toco despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchasen, en cuanto le dieron permiso, paso y lo que había dentro la dejo helada.

En la sala estaban Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy charlando con sus abuelos mientras su padre solo se dedicaba a observar.

**- Amelia, querida. Que gusto verte**- la saludo Narcissa besándole en ambas mejillas.

- **¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto Amelia ignorando a la chocante mujer, sin alzar la voz y viendo directamente a su padre quien fue quien la sito.

- **Amelia los señores Malfoy están aquí por que tu padre a aceptado la propuesta de su hijo**- le soltó su abuela lo mas suave que pudo.

**- ¿que propuesta?- **a Amelia le habían empezado a sudar las manos y un escalofrió la atravesó cuando vio Lucius Malfoy sonreírle.

- **señorita Snape, hace meses que mi hijo dejo muy en claro que tenia mucho interés en convertirla en la nueva señora Malfoy, pero su padre se negaba a darle respuesta cuando le hizo su oferta**- le dijo el rubio mintiendo sobre el hecho de que fue el quien hablo con Severus sobre el casamiento entre sus hijos.

Amelia se quedo de piedra cuando escucho a ese hombre decir que Malfoy también había hablado con su padre sobre eso.

**- Amelia**- la llamo severus- **el señor Malfoy y yo ya hemos firmado el contrato matrimonial el cual estipula que tu y Draco se casaran al finalizar el año escolar-** Amelia estaba en shock tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo ella mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer pero eso era demasiado**- no…no, no, no-** repetía ella mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

**- Amelia ya esta decidido, y tus abuelos están de acuerdo en que Draco será un excelente esposo y cuidara de ti**- le dijo su padre mientras discretamente la abrazaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-**

Al verse en esa situación Amelia salio del despacho convertida en un inferí camino hacia las mazmorras, cruzo la pared que custodiaba la entrada de la sala común y salio de su trance cuando vio que todo mundo en Slytherin estaba ahí reunidos alrededor de un pequeño podium semicircular donde un sonriente Draco Malfoy estaba subido.

- **Bueno creo que ya podemos comenzar la celebración**- dijo el rubio a todos sus compañeros quienes degustaban de bebidas y bocadillos que los meseros repartían- **por que mi hermosa prometida ya esta aquí**- dijo el con una media sonrisa estirando su mano hacia la entrada donde Amelia seguía parada.

Millicent se acerco a la shockeada joven y la insto a caminar hacia el podium donde su ahora prometido la esperaba, Amelia subió ayudada por Draco y de inmediato un camarero se acerco con una charola donde reposaban dos copas con champagne y un estuche de terciopelo negro.

- **se que dijiste que no querías joyas pero, es una tradición que todas las mujeres Malfoy usen la sortija con el emblema familiar aparte de la argolla de compromiso**- le dijo el en voz alta logrando que todo mundo pusiera atención.

Draco tomo el estuche, lo abrió revelando dos anillos. Uno, una sortija de compromiso en forma de un dragón hecha de diamantes y el otro uno que traía tres serpientes enlazadas alrededor de una piedra color azul que era el anillo que solo los miembros de la familia malfoy portanban. El rubio tomo la mano izquierda de su prometida, deslizo el dragón de diamante para después depositar un beso en ella, le tomo su otra mano para realizar la misma operación solo que esta vez fue con el anillo de serpientes, todo ante la mirada atenta de los presentes. Amelia que se encontraba completamente ida observando el dragón de diamantes en su dedo anular alzo su mirada y se encontró con la triunfal sonrisa torcida que le ofrecía Draco, quien solo alzo su ceja retándola a hacer algo.

- **Bueno damas y caballeros propongo un brindis por los futuros esposos**- se escucho decir a uno de los "invitados"- **por Draco y Amelia-**

-**Por Draco y Amelia-** se escucho en unísono decir a los alumnos de la casa de Salazar mientras alzaban sus copas.

Draco también alzo suya y le entrego una a su prometida, quien la tomo como una autómata sin mostrar reacción alguna en su rostro. El rubio solo sonreía con desfachatez y altanería, _'demonios'_ se sentía el rey del mundo, les había ganado a todos, y ahora el seria el único que poseería el cuerpo y el alma de Amelia Snape.

**QUE TAL? SE QUE SIEMPRE LO DIGO PERO, ESTUVO FUERTE ¿O NO?**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS… YA SE, YA SE, QUE SIEMPRE LES DIGO LO MISMO, PERO COMO YA LO DIJE EL TIEMPO SE ACABA Y NECESITO SABER CON QUIEN DEJAR A AMELIA.**

**NOS LEEMOS AL PRÓXIMO**

**BESITOS**

_DRAGONCITA _


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A ****SONYSNAPE**** POR SU REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO (POR CIERTO QUE BUENA IDEA ME HAS DADO SOBRE SEV, Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE YA ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN SOBRE UN FIC DE SEV Y UN OC O QUIZÁS UN SEVMIONE QUE TAMBIÉN LOS ADORO) GRACIAS POR TODO Y SUERTE EN EL EXAMEN. **

**Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A ****SENORITA . HALLIWELL**** (SIN ESPACIOS) POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 8: Del infierno siempre hay una salida!**

Y de nuevo era hora de la cena en Hogwarts y Amelia Snape no se encontraba en el comedor como todos, ¿la razón?, la misma por la cual hacia quince días no probaba bocado, excepto cuando su cuerpo se lo requería lo cual era traducido a cuando los dolores de su estomago la mataban y ella se veía en la necesidad de comer algo.

Ah!, pero regresando al por que ella no comía era debido a su nuevo infierno personal y el cual era custodiado por cierto demonio rubio engreído y patán.

Se apretujo mas contra la pared donde estaba recostada dejando a su mente vagar por sus recuerdos mas recientes, levanto su mano hasta su mejilla magullada cortesía de Draco Malfoy, el la había abofeteado de nuevo como venia haciendo desde el día de su compromiso.

Esa ocasión según le dijo fue por coqueta, por que según el no debía usar la falda tan corta. Amelia dejo salir un gruñido de ira cuando sus recuerdos se desviaron a lo que sucedió después de la práctica de Quidditch días atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

Amelia estaba fuera de los vestidores del equipo de su casa, esperando al imbecil de su 'prometido' que además de engreído y patán era todo un sádico de mierda. Y es que desde la tarde de su compromiso le había levantado la mano, con la excusa de que ella se comportaba como una cualquiera y que debía corregir su comportamiento, para después arrastrarla a su habitación e intentar forzarla, a lo que Amelia se salvo con la excusa de la supuesta maldición que su padre le había puesto, para su buena suerte Draco conocía muy bien a su padrino y sabia que era capaz de eso y mas, así que con todo el dolor de sus testículos excitados la tuvo que dejar ir.

Después de eso Malfoy no la molesto mas con el sexo, pero eso solo lograba que el rubio se cabreara a la menor provocación y le alzara la mano por cualquier cosa. Eso sin contar que no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sobra, y un ejemplo claro era que ella estaba ahora mismo parada frente a los vestidores esperándolo como si fuera su perro.

Cuando Amelia vio salir al ultimo chico, se dio cuenta que malfoy no salía, así que decidió entrar y sacarlo a rastras si era necesario.

**-¿Malfoy?-** pregunto entrando al área de lockers**- Malfoy es tarde, quiero irme-** le grito ella caminando mas entre la fila de casilleros**-¿Malfoy?-** volvió a preguntar algo preocupada pues ella no lo había visto salir. Entonces lo vio sentado en una de las bancas frente a los casilleros, con los brazos recargados detrás de él, vestido solamente con una toalla blanca enrollada a su cadera, esto la hizo encabritar, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella esperándolo y él todavía ni se vestía _"idiota"._

**- ah! Por fin llegas-** le dijo el sin moverse.

**- Malfoy no estoy para juegos, he estado por lo menos una hora afuera esperándote ¿Quién demonios te crees?-** le dijo ella muy enojada.

El rubio solo se rió de ella, haciendo que Amelia lo mirara incrédula por la situación, ella súper mega enojada y el riéndose de ella.

**- eres un imbecil-** le grito ella frustrada y dispuesta a estrangularlo por su desfachatez.

El rubio dejo de reírse y se enderezo en su asiento.

**-¡cállate!-** le dijo con voz seria, Amelia solo se asusto un poco ante el semblante del joven.

**- mira, Malfoy, yo ya me voy- **dijo ella volteándose dispuesta a irse, pero cuando llego a la puerta esta se cerro de golpe, haciendo que Amelia brincara un poco del susto. Maldita fuera la hora en que el desgraciado le quito su varita**- ¿que haces?-** le pregunto ahora si asustada.

**-¿Malfoy?-** dijo ella de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

**- acércate-** le ordeno el rubio aun serio.

**- No-** dijo la chica negando con la cabeza y apretujándose contra la puerta.

**- he dicho que vengas- **le espeto el con voz de orden.

Amelia se vio a si misma caminando despacio y con cautela, hacia el joven que seguía sentado viéndola fijamente. Se paro cerca del rubio.

**- ¿sabes?, he estado muy estresado -** le dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba mas cerca de el, a Amelia no le gustaba mucho lo que oía**- y creo que tu podrías ser una buena prometida y ayudarme a relajarme un poco ¿no crees?-** le cuestiono con voz sexy mientras metía su mano debajo de la falda escolar de Amelia y le acariciaba un muslo.

**- no… se a… que te refieres Malfoy-** le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, Amelia solo pensaba en como salirse de ahí de inmediato.

**- si lo sabes-** le espeto el acariciándola con rudeza.

**- ¿por que no vas con Parkinson? Ella o cualquier otra te puede ayudar con tu problema Malfoy-** le dijo ella molesta, tratando de alejarse, Draco la detuvo por Los brazos y en un movimiento la arrodillo haciendo que Amelia gimiera por el golpe contra el suelo.

**- resulta, que le hice la promesa a tu padre de serte fiel, por eso no puedo ir con alguna de ellas, aparte que no quiero- **le dijo el malvadamente mientras enterraba su mano en los cabellos de Amelia provocándole mucho dolor, la sostuvo del cabello y con la otra mano se deshizo de su toalla revelando un miembro gordo, grande y erecto, coronado por un glande hinchado y brillante debido a la excitación.

**- suelta…me…Malfoy… me lastimas-** lloriqueo la pelinegra mientras el chico la acercaba a su entrepierna.

**- ahora querida, ocupa esa deliciosa boquita tuya en satisfacer a tu adorado prometido-** se burlón mientras la chica tomaba el enorme miembro y lo manoseaba, Draco gimió por las atenciones de Amelia pero cuando la vio acercándoselo a la boca, la detuvo**- espera, creo que traes demasiada ropa, quítate la blusa-** le ordeno.

Amelia lo hizo lentamente, se quito el chaleco que traía arriba, se aflojo la corbata y se abrió la blusa por completo, Él se desespero por su actitud y le jalo el sostén reventándole los tirantes en el proceso y para su delicia haciendo brincar los hermosos pechos de la chica.

**-Muy bien-** se relamió el rubio observando los redondos y grandes pechos de la chica coronados por pezones de caramelo**- ahora…-** le subió la falda y le arranco las bragas **-bien- ** le dijo mientras Amelia tomaba de nuevo su miembro, comenzando a acariciarlo rítmicamente y cerraba sus rosados labios alrededor de la brillante punta degustando el sabor de Draco.

**-Ahhh!-** gimió el slytherin, mientras la pelinegra succionaba con fuerza y enroscaba su lengua alrededor de su eje.

Amelia paso su lengua de la base a la punta y se metió lo mas que pudo en su boca, aun que era de garganta profunda solo podía tomar poco menos de la mitad.

**- Siiiii! Así!-** dejo salir el rubio enredando sus manos en el sedoso cabello de la chica que le estaba brindando la mejor mamada de su vida. Y es que verla arrodillada frente a el, con las tetas y el culo al aire era sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco**- acaríciate-** le ordeno, quería verla dándose placer **- haz…lo-** le ordeno entrecortadamente. Amelia llevo una de sus manos que hasta ahora acariciaban los testículos del joven hacia sus pliegues, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella, el estar siendo sometida por Malfoy había logrado excitarla. Por más que lo negara, la humedad que brotaba de ella la desmentía.

Con dos de sus dedos acaricio sus pliegues, busco el hinchado y sensible botón que comenzó a acariciar al ritmo con el que lamía y succionaba el pene del rubio, la pelinegra apretó los muslos en cuanto sintió la primer oleada de placer que hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones, Draco lo noto y bajo una mano para magrear sus voluptuosos pechos.

La boca de la chica era deliciosa, el joven sentía la humedad caliente envolviéndolo, la traviesa y experta lengua jugando con su miembro, recorriéndolo de arriba-abajo una y otra vez. Draco sentía los testículos endurecidos de tanto placer y la maravillosa vista que tenia frente solo aumentaba lo exquisito del acto.

Por su parte Amelia estaba en un dilema sabia que debía sentirse repugnada por lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado al placer carnal que simplemente reaccionaba solo. La chica metió dos dedos dentro de si, montándolos a buen ritmo, estaba a punto de correrse y en cuanto Draco le comenzó a pellizcar los pezones con mayor rudeza lo hizo en un grito que fue amortiguado por el miembro del rubio que aun estaba metido en su boca, la vibración de los gemidos de la pelinegra logro que el muchacho se corriera, dejando escapar un sonido ronco a la vez que disparaba su simiente en grandes chorros dentro de la garganta de su futura esposa.

Después de eso Amelia se apresuro a vestirse avergonzada y muy enojada por lo que había hecho.

**- Así me gusta, que seas obediente-** le dijo el rubio, ladino mientras en un movimiento de varita se limpiaba y vestía **–ante todo la obediencia, es importante que sepas tu lugar, Amelia-** le dijo mas serio.

Amelia no contesto solo se volteo dándole la espalda para evitar que Draco viera las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus azulados ojos.

Y desde ese día, cada vez que el rubio se sentía _"estresado"_ llamaba a su prometida para que le hiciera un _trabajo_ manual u oral dependiendo de su ánimo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Escucho pasos, seguro seria el, estaba en su habitación de prefecto, ahí la había encerrado el mal nacido argumentando que la veía muy cansada como para ir a verlo al entrenamiento de Quidditch, se apoyo en la pared para poderse poner de pie, no quería ni imaginar lo que diría si el la llegaba a ver en el suelo sentada.

**- veo que no probaste bocado… de nuevo- **le dijo Draco serio al ver la charola encima de su escritorio intacta, y algo molesto pues había tenido que rebajarse a hablar con los elfos para que le llevaran la cena a su novia que estaba descansando en sus aposentos de prefecto. Y todo para que la niña se negara a comer**- veo que te esta costando mucho ser obediente Amelia, y eso no es bueno-** le dijo el mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

Amelia solo lo miro fijamente ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Pegarle?, no es que no le hubiera levantado la mano antes pero bueno una bofetada no era lo mismo que azotarla con un cinturón.

**- no temas, no es lo que piensas. Solo que me estorba para lo que tengo pensado-** le dijo el maliciosamente al verla asustada.

Amelia por primera vez en semanas se envaro en su metro setenta de estatura, retadora y como buena serpiente dispuesta a sacar los colmillos si se atrevía a tocarla.

**-me gusta cuando te pones ruda-** le dijo el mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven, la hizo trastabillar haciéndola caer. Se subió en ella a horcajadas sacándole el aire e intentando inmovilizándola, Amelia le golpeaba con las manos intentando quitárselo de encima, pataleaba e intentaba salirse de debajo de el, pero Draco era por lo menos diez kilos mas pesado que ella sin mencionar la fuerza física.

Ella trato de empujarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho pero él fue mas ágil y de un movimiento le amarro fuertemente ambas muñecas con el cinto, Amelia jadeo por el dolor en sus muñecas e intento patearlo cuando el se puso de pie, Draco le pateo las piernas para que se estuviera quieta y la arrastro por las muñecas con la ayuda del cinturón hasta los pies de la cama, donde con una cuerda mágica la ato a una de las patas.

**- suéltame, Malfoy. Eres un enfermo-** le grito Amelia rabiosa por no habérselo podido quitar de encima**- ¿que piensas hacer?- **le pregunto al verlo denudarse, el chico solo la veía con expresión lujuriosa mientras se sacaba la ropa, cuando por fin quedo desnudo y con una impresionante erección se acerco a ella que de nuevo intento patearle. Draco cansado de eso le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Amelia perdiera la movilidad de ellas quedando laxas en el piso, a pesar de no haber perdido la sensibilidad de las mismas pues cuando Draco se las acaricio ella pudo sentirlo.

**-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Malfoy?-** pregunto Amelia espantada por la agresividad del rubio.

**- Voy a castigarte. No debes mentir Amelia, no debes **_**MENTIRME**_**- **le dijo en voz severa mientras la denudaba **–el matrimonio se basa en la honestidad, o acaso ¿crees que mis padres seguirían juntos si no fueran honestos entre ellos?-** le dijo mientras sonreía arrogante **–no Amelia, mi madre sabe todas y cada una de las cosas que mi padre hace y viceversa-** y Amelia se pregunto si Lucius Malfoy sabría que su padre le hacia varias visitas al mes a su esposa.

Cuando Amelia estuvo denuda, el rubio se paro un momento a admirar a la que consideraba su mujer. Ahí tirada atada, con los enormes y jugosos pechos al aire con sus pequeños y acaramelados pezones duros apuntando al techo, con ese delgado y curvo vientre adornado con un pequeño diamante, le separo las piernas un poco y pudo ver su limpio y rosado coño, se le hizo agua la boca deseaba beber de ella de nuevo le encantaba su sabor dulzoso.

Acaricio sus torneadas y tostadas piernas deleitándose en la suavidad de la acaramelada piel de la chica que seguía diciéndole que parara y que amenazaba con mandarlo a Azkaban por tocarla.

**- Malfoy acuérdate de lo que me hizo mi padre- **le dijo ella al ver las intenciones del joven, que seguía besando su cuello mientras le acariciaba las nalgas y refregaba su dureza contra sus pliegues que a cada instantes se humedecían mas y mas **–creo que las postulas en el pene deben doler un montón- **le dijo ella mientras lo escuchaba gemir contra su clavícula.

**- no lo creo-** le dijo el**- ¿recuerdas que te dije que te castigaría por mentirosa?, esta noche después de la cena tuve una pequeña conversación con mi padrino y ¿adivina que? El no recuerda haberte maldecido últimamente-**le dijo mientras se clavaba en ella de una profunda y sola vez logrando que la punta de su pene tocara el cuello de la matriz de la joven, quien ante la intromisión respingo y soltó un gemidito de dolor.

El rubio la montaba con rudeza, le levanto las piernas y se las puso a la cadera mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez haciendo que sus testículos golpetearan al ritmo contra las nalgas de la chica, que solo gemía desesperada y se revolvía intentando zafarse. Draco comenzó a manosearle los pechos, apretándoselos y juntándolos intentando meterse ambos pezones a la boca, cosa imposible debido a su tamaño. Amelia no podía mas, su traicionero cuerpo la estaba haciendo llegar, se contrajo alrededor de su prometido y se corrió con fuerza, Draco la sintió venirse y se salio de ella, se monto de nuevo sobre la joven poniendo su polla entre las tetas de Amelia. Comenzó a hacerse una paja moviendo su grande y grueso pene entre los suaves pechos, dándose el tiempo de pellizcar los pezones de la joven.

**-saca la lengua- **le ordeno el entre gemidos, la sensación de los senos aprisionando su erección era fantástica. Amelia no quería, sabia lo que estaba por venir**- chupalo-** le dijo el mientras acercaba la punta de su polla a su boca, ella ladeo la cara. La reacción de la chica enardeció a Draco que apretó con fuerza los pechos de la joven alrededor de su pene mientras movía frenéticamente las caderas **– ¡mírame!-** le grito al tiempo que liberaba espesos y calientes chorros de semen en el rostro y los pechos de Amelia, que mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de evitar las arcadas que subían por su garganta.

Draco se sintió frustrado deseaba correrse en la boca de su prometida _"carajo"_

La tomo del cabello donde había algo de su simiente y le alzo la cabeza, para que lo mirara.

**- ¡Obediencia!. ¡Maldita sea!, Amelia-** le grito para después abofetearla fuertemente, la observo ahí tirada, desnuda, cubierta por su esperma y sintió su excitación elevarse de nuevo. Se arrodillo de nuevo, le abrió las piernas y se las coloco en los hombros acercando su cara al coño expuesto de la joven, comenzó a comérselo haciéndola gemir.

La chica se corrió por lo menos tres veces en la boca del rubio que sin importar las suplicas y los gimoteos de ella siguió bebiéndose los fluidos de la joven, después de eso la monto de nuevo y la hizo correrse otras cinco o seis veces en las que el también se corrió en ella y… sobre ella. En la ultima ronda le estimulo el punto G logrando que llegara a su clímax en un enorme chorro que los empapo a ambos. Amelia no resistió más y se desmayo, Draco la había estado tomando por más de seis horas y sinceramente ella no sabía si había sido una violación o simplemente había sido sexo rudo, muy rudo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Despertó desorientada, le dolían los brazos, la espalda, las piernas y entre ellas. No sabía donde estaba, se sentía sudada y pegajosa, intento moverse mala idea todo le dolía. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no era su habitación, demasiadas cosas de Quidditch en las paredes, tenia las manos atadas a la pata de la cama y se sentían dormidas, se asusto cuando la lucidez la golpeo de lleno y recordó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho o mas bien todas las veces que se lo había hecho. Gracias a Merlín ella utilizaba anticonceptivo muggle, por que si no, estaría embarazadísima.

Sintió que el se movía.

**-Buenos días, amor-** le saludo el rubio como si nada, mientras se apretujaba contra ella, haciendo que su erección matutina se restregara en el muslo de la chica **–te sienta bien una noche de amor, estas hermosa-** le dijo el mientras se deleitaba en el olor de la joven mezclado con el olor de su simiente.

**-Por favor, me duele-** le dijo ella en voz baja y pastosa**- desátame, no siento mis brazos-**

Draco la miro con lastima fingida para luego chasquear la lengua y desatarla con un pace de varita. Amelia trato de enderezarse pero fue inútil, se sentía mal y débil, la vio batallando por pararse, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, ella al sentir la suavidad del colchón bajo su peso se quedo dormida.

Pasaron horas antes que volviera en si, cuando despertó, Draco se había ido dejándole una nota y diciéndole que no debía preocuparse por las clases que el se encargaría de todo.

Amelia tomo un baño y lavo su cuerpo a conciencia, como no podía hacer con su alma ennegrecida por el odio que sentía hacia el rubio.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Y Abril llego con su calidez y aroma, a pesar de que la verde montañas de Escocia se revestían de flores y colores, el animo de Amelia se sentía como el peor de los inviernos, desde esa noche que Malfoy la tomo por la fuerza las cosas estaban peor, el se sentía su dueño y Amelia no podía mas que aceptar su destino.

Camino por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, vestida con un uniforme de lo más normal, cortesía de su prometido que no permitía que se vistiera de manera descarada según su criterio.

**-devuélvelo, es mió-** escucho un sollozo, era un niño ciertamente.

**-no, seguramente es magia negra que tu papi mortifago te obsequio, ¿cierto?-** le dijo una voz mayor, ¿era Weasley? , Amelia se acerco y doblo la esquina para encontrarse con Ronald Weasley acosando a un Slytherin de primero.

**- No es cierto, es solo un recuerdo, dámelo-** gimoteo el pequeño de cabello azabache que reconoció como Emerick Fellow, padre convicto y madre muerta. Sintió un apretón en las entrañas y el coraje llenar su cuerpo cuando vio a Weasley empujar al niño que cayo de cara al piso lastimándose.

Amelia se acerco a zancadas y sacando fuerzas de no se donde golpe al chico mayor en la cara con tal potencia que escucho el crujido de su nariz al romperse.

**- ¡Maldita!- **grito Weasley pero Amelia fue más hábil y recogió la varita del chico que había soltado para tomarse la cara intentando parar la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

Amelia en un movimiento de varita hizo levitar al pelirrojo que de un momento a otro estaba de cabeza pataleando en un intento de tocar el suelo.

**-Patético-** le dijo Amelia mientras veía como Weasley comenzaba a ponerse azul debido a la falta de oxigeno ya que la sangre comenzaba a ahogarlo**- deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño. Menudo héroe, golpeando niños pequeños- **se mofo la pelinegra y le decía al pequeño Emerick que se fuera a su sala común mientras le devolvía el libro que Ronald le había quitado.

**-vaya Weasley el azul definitivamente es tu color-** le dijo ella mientras bajaba al pelirrojo desmayado y se acercaba a checar sus signos vitales, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando hasta estrellarse contra el muro mas cercano.

-¡aléjate de el!- le grito una pelirroja bajita mientras corría al encuentro de su hermano mayor, y lo revisaba para ver que estuviera bien**- ¡¿que le has hecho, loca?!-** le cuestiono Ginny mientras le apuntaba a la Slytherin que trataba de ponerse de pie.

**-solo le he dado su merecido, comadreja-** le dijo Amelia no supo de donde le salio semejante puya pero es que se sentía tan frustrada que lo estaba desquitando con cualquiera, comenzó su camino cojeando mientras se alejaba, no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió el jalón de cabello.

**- a no, tu de aquí no te vas Snape, espera a que llegue la profesora McGonagall y ya veras como la que recibirá su merecido será otra-** le dijo Ginny muy enojada de que esa tipa atacara a su hermano.

**- ¡suéltame! Pulga, no son extensiones-** dejo Salir en un gritito que parecía mas una risa, Amelia se sentía tan estupida peleando en medio pasillo con la weaslette.

**-no, tu no te vas- **le dijo Ginny de nuevo jalándola por el cabello mientras Amelia le enterraba las uñas en los antebrazos **–¡auch! ¡Gata!-** dijo ella mientras sentía el escozor de las uñas rasgando su piel.

**-el comal le dijo a la olla, te sientes muy digna cuando todo mundo sabe que te la pasas cuidándole la bragueta a Potter no vaya a ser que una de sus múltiples admiradoras te lo vuele-** si algo tenia Amelia Snape era el ser omnisciente y no es que fuera cotilla pero siempre parecía estar en el lugar y sitio correcto para enterarse de todo.

**-¿como has dicho?, yo no tengo por que cuidarle nada a Harry. El es mi novio y me ama, eso es algo que dudo mucho que conozcas- **la pelirroja se sentía muy ofendida por la declaración de Amelia pues ciertamente era cierto. Ella siempre andaba detrás de Harry pero no era por que desconfiara de el, si no de las resbalosas del colegio que se la pasaban mandándole notitas y caramelos adulterados**- además, mira quien vino a hablar de cuidarle la bragueta al novio, siendo tu la prometida del play boy mas guarro de la escuela- **si, todo mundo sabia que el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy estaba fuera de circulación gracias a la hija del Profesor Snape.

**-¡Por favor!, querida. Tu lo haz dicho, he logrado que el Play boy mas guarro de la escuela, como tu lo llamas, se quede conmigo, no necesito cuidarle nada por que yo le doy todo lo que necesita-** le dijo Amelia altanera y aun que pensar en lo que Malfoy hacia con ella le entraban unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, no importaba. Esto era una guerra de egos contra la Weasley y ella no pensaba perder**- cosa que dudo mucho tu alguna vez puedas ofrecerle a Potter… o quien sabe con eso de que anduviste con medio colegio antes de el, puede que si- **le dejo ir Amelia venenosa. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, ¿pero que creía esta tipa, que era como ella? ¿Una fulana? Pues no, ella había estado saliendo con varios chicos pero solo para darle celos a Harry y jamás paso de algunos besos con ellos.

**-pues no lo necesito, por que para que lo sepas, Mi Harry es un caballero, no un guarro cualquiera-** le dijo Ginny.

**- Hasta los caballeros necesitan Follar- **le dijo Amelia con una sonrisa burlona mientras empuñaba su recuperada varita y hechizaba a la chica, se acerco a ella y le hablo mientras se iba**- bueno ha sido muy interesante compartir opiniones mi querida pobretona, pero por desgracia debo irme, no vemos luego-** estando segura que después de esto se verían las caras en otro momento, aventó la varita a un lado del chico que seguía inconciente y se fue sonriendo. La verdad es que no se había sentido mas viva en semanas y la pelea con los Weasley fue como un soplo de aire fresco en su ahora patética rutina de ser juguete y esclava sexual de Draco Malfoy.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-**

El lunes llego y para su desgracia el fin de semana había sido una mierda, teniendo que pasear de brazo del chamuco rubio como ella lo llamaba, aparentando ser la novia más feliz del mundo. Para después tener que soportar las interminables sesiones de sexo con el mismo rubio desgraciado, parecía quererla rellenar como a un pavo. ¡Eeeww!, ¡asco!

Amelia camino a lado del ya mencionado rubio hacia su primera clase del día (Pociones, con los Gryffindor's). Al llegar ante el salón este estaba todavía cerrado, debían faltar unos quince minutos para la hora, y el Profesor Slughorn nunca abría antes de tiempo.

Ella se despego del rubio, quien antes de que la chica se alejara le apretó la mano con fuerza para luego atraerla y plantarle un beso enfrente de todos. Logrando que ciertos varones presentes le lanzaran miradas de odio y profundo desprecio, a lo que el chico solo sonrió arrogante.

Amelia encontró a Millicent quien gracias a Merlín estaba lejos de Malfoy.

**-veo que a tu prometido, le encanta presumir, ¿cierto?-** le dijo Milly con una sonrisilla.

**- argh-** contesto Amelia con un gruñido, era oficial odiaba al estupido de Malfoy.

**-que elocuente- **se siguió burlando Milly mientras de la nada se escuchaba un _¡Harry!_ Por el pasillo. Era la weaslette que llego corriendo y se le trepo a su novio al mas puro estilo koala, para después comerle la boca a besos**- aun que veo que no es el único al que le gusta marcar territorio y que todos se enteren-**

Amelia no contesto solo veía como la Weasley seguía dándose el lote con Potter a mitad de pasillo y frente a todos. El azabache solo trataba inútilmente de pararle las manos a su novia, mientras sus compañeros de casa soltaban risitas. Amelia sonrió al ver al joven sonrojarse, _¡pobre!_ Pensó. Para después deprimirse cuando se acordó que les faltaba poco para terminar sus estudios y que por desgracia era el mismo tiempo del que disponía para hacer algo para evitar terminar pariendo huroncitos.

**-Milly-** comenzó la joven con voz algo ronca **– dime una cosa, ¿existe una forma de cancelar un contrato matrimonial, aun que una de las partes no quiera?-** pregunto Amelia en voz baja, mirando en dirección al famoso hurón botador.

**- técnicamente no, pero si algo he aprendido de mi padre es que todo trato se puede deshacerse y que todo contrato tiene sus fallas lo que se le llama laguna legal-** le dijo Milly que seguía burlándose de Potter que ahora tenia la cara mas rojas que los pelos de la Weasley.

Amelia se aplaudió mentalmente, como había sido tan idiota y no lo había visto antes**- entonces, ¿como cuales serian esas?- **le dijo la pelinegra a Milly refiriéndose a las fallas, haciendo que la otra pelinegra volteara a verla interrogante.

**-¿Cuál seria que?-** Amelia la miro suplicante**- ah eso, si, mira pues-** hizo una pausa como recordando algo importante**- oye ¿te enteraste? Parkinson no volverá-** le dijo Millicent y Amelia estuvo a punto de darle un tortazo y decirle que se enfocara.

**- ¡con razón! Me extrañaba no ver sus cosas en el dormitorio-** le dijo sarcástica.

**- si bueno, lo que no sabes es la razón. Parkinson no volverá por que esta embarazada-** sentencio la chica observando la expresión de Amelia que paso de una de incredulidad a una de horror.

**-¿Cómo?, creí que se la habían llevado por que intento suicidarse o algo así, se veía muy frágil después de lo de Malfoy- **le dijo Amelia pensado en Pansy.

**-mmhhu, esta embarazada. De Nott- **le dijo despreocupadamente mientras se miraba las uñas. Amelia abrió los ojos tanto que Millicent creyó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

**-¿Qué?!-** grito sin querer haciendo que todos voltearan, incluido su prometido que la miro con sospecha, ella solo sonrió y se volteo a su amiga**-¿Qué?-** repitió en voz baja.

**- sip, por eso su padre se la llevo. ¡Pobre Greengrass no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, unidos para siempre!-** dijo dramáticamente mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la frente, simulando un desmayo.

**-¿Cómo que unidos para siempre?, ¿de que hablas?-** le cuestiono Snape.

**-si, como Parkinson ahora lleva al heredero de los Nott en el vientre, su padre exigió que Theodore se haga cargo del milagrito. Así que Nott padre tuvo que cancelar el contrato con la familia Greengrass-** le dijo seria la chica y para Amelia todo paso como en las caricaturas cuando al protagonista le sale un foco encima de la cabeza y este se enciende. Sonrió, pensando en sus nuevas posibilidades de salir bien parada.

En eso estaba cuando el Profesor Slughorn salio para dejarlos entrar al salón. Amelia camino distraída por su nuevos planes, esperaba esta vez salieran a bien y nadie se los echara por tierra, entiéndase a nadie por Severus Snape. Y justo cuando estaba repasando su lista de posibles objetivos choco con la espaldas de alguien. Salio de su ensoñación para toparse de frente con dos hermosas esmeraldas detrás de unas gafas redondas.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo ella sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida por esa mirada.

**-no hay problemas-** le dijo el chico sonriendo, mientras se encaminaba a su asiento.

_¿Desde cuando Potter tenía esos ojos?_

**Chan, Chan, Chan, ¿que les pareció?, Amelia vuelve a la carga, muajaja (risa malévola).**

**Bueno espero reviews sobre con quien quiere que Amelia se quede por que esto esta llegando a su fin T.T Y HARRY VA A LA CABEZA OK pero deseo por favor que me digan con quien se queda, recuerden que esto es un fic, así que si ustedes elijen que la deje no se, con Nott por ejemplo yo lo haré. Así como con cualquiera que ustedes escojan ok, besitos**

_DRAGONCITA _**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A ****SONYSNAPE**** POR SU REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO ESTE CHAP ESTA DEDICADO A ELLA GRACIAS POR TODO Y SUERTE EN EL EXAMEN. **

**Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A ****SENORITA . HALLIWELL**** (SIN ESPACIOS) POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 9: De Amantes, suegras y Planes Siniestros **

Mientras Amelia seguía con su nuevo plan titulado "Salvemos a Snape, de convertirse en la incubadora personal de un Malfoy". Debía aparentar todo lo posible, debía ser cuidadosa, por que si algo le enseño estar tanto tiempo con Draco Malfoy era que él podía ser de todo menos tonto.

Esa tarde de sábado debía dirigir sus pasos a la oficina de su padre por que su futura "suegra" estaría esperándola para llevarla al callejón Diagon a medirse su traje de novia, sonrió, como cada vez que pensaba en el tremendo chasco que se llevarían todos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -**

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Severus Snape, una rubia de buen ver a pesar de sus años, se le acomodaba al mago oscuro en el regazo mientras este metía su mano debajo de la falda de la mujer acariciando todo a su paso.

Severus sabia que no debía, Amelia podía llegar en cualquier momento y lo que menos quería era darle armas a su hija para que lo chantajeara o algo así. Pero la verdad es que hacia semanas que no se echaba un buen polvo y teniendo a Narcissa a la mano y tan dispuesta, su lado primitivo ganaba por mucho.

**-mmmmhh!-** gimió la rubia sobre los labios de Severus que seguía acariciándole, el pelinegro la hizo pararse de su regazo y rápidamente le bajo las húmedas bragas de encaje que la mujer traía, le acaricio los rosados pliegues haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera y soltara un suspiro.

**- estas toda empapada- **le dijo Snape con voz sedosa y Narcissa sintió que sus piernas le fallaban cuando el hombre le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a bombear en ella.

La mujer se recargo en el escritorio sujetándose con fuerza, mientras el orgasmo la invadía. Severus se enderezo y le mordió los labios sofocando los gritos de placer de la rubia que se retorcía contra su mano mientras se la empapaba con sus fluidos.

La recostó en el escritorio y le subió la falda hasta la cintura, mientras con un pase de varita le abría de par en par la blusa y el sostén haciendo que los perfectos y voluptuosos pechos de la rubia saltaran. Se los llevo a la boca mientras bombeaba con su enorme miembro dentro de ella que se sostenía del mago con una mano, mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de este.

El hombre estaba extasiado, a pesar de su edad, Narcissa sin duda era una de las mujeres más bellas del Mundo Mágico, y tenía un coño delicioso. La sintió contrayéndose y la escucho soltar un alarido de placer, la izó de la cintura con fuerza y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.

**- ah, aha, ah, siiii!-** respiraba entrecortado Narcissa cuando su amado Severus golpeo en el punto exacto que la llevo al delirio de nuevo, haciendo que sus paredes pulsaran y se cerraran alrededor del miembro de su amante, que resoplaba como una autentico animal disfrutando del momento.

Severus la volteo y la hizo apoyarse en el escritorio, apareció un espejo encima de este lo suficientemente grande para ver a Narcissa y sus perfectas tetas rebotar mientras la follaba.

La monto con mayor ímpetu y en un momento dado tomo la pierna de la mujer y la alzo colocándola en el escritorio mientras seguía golpeando su húmedo y caliente centro, Narcissa no aguanto se derrumbo en el escritorio chillando como loca mientras convulsionaba alrededor de Severus que se dejo ir dentro de la rubia.

Después de recuperarse y ya vestida ella se volvió a sentar en las piernas del hombre mientras lo besaba con pasión, eso había sido fantástico.

**-creo que Amelia llegara tarde-** le dijo Narcissa revisando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

**- supongo-** contesto el poniéndose de pie, mientras Narcissa se alejaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

**- ¿Severus?-** lo llamo la mujer pero no pudo continuar por que unos golpes a la puerta anunciaban la llegada de la joven Snape.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-**

Amelia llego a la puerta del despacho, estaba a punto de tocar pero algo la distrajo, sonrió y camino mas delante, se agacho y recogió el pedazo de pergamino enrollado que estaba en el suelo, lo leyó y después lo incendio, sin duda su plan estaba rindiendo frutos.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y toco en la puerta, una vez respondieron, abrió y le echo un vistazo al panorama. Su futura 'suegra' que sin duda traía una cara de haber recibido la mejor follada de su vida, eso y el hecho de que su padre trajera labial en el cuello de la camisa blanca que portaba, los había delatado.

Sonrió internamente, sin duda ya sabía de donde había sacado ella esa necesidad de sexo.

**-bueno creo que es hora de irnos-** anuncio la mujer después de saludarse como corresponde.

**- si supongo-** le contesto Amelia aburrida, podría estar haciendo mil cosas mejores que pasear por Diagon Alley con Narcissa Malfoy.

Este día seria muy largo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Amelia siguió con su plan y para su buena suerte estaba saliendo todo de maravilla, siempre que ella desaparecía lo hacia con discreción para evitar que cierto rubio sicótico la siguiera, ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Millicent. Y no podía estar más feliz, tenia que prepararse, esta noche daría un avance importante y debía estar lo mas lista posible.

Camino hacia el armario donde su padre guardaba todos los ingredientes, tomo lo que necesitaba y salio como si nada. Seguro el lo notaria, pero si todo salía bien seria demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-**

**-hola, ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto Millicent al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en el piso del baño frente a un caldero humeante**- ¿Qué es?-** pregunto señalando la poción que cocinaba en ese momento la pelinegra.

Amelia no contesto, solo comenzó a echar la jalea real a su mezcla, mientras Milly veía los demás ingredientes que su amiga tenía esparcidos en el piso.

**- hey! Si le pones eso obtendrás el efecto contrario-** le advirtió mientras la veía vaciar la sustancia dorada**- oye, espera ¿que haces? ¿Eso es almizcle?-** la cuestiono mientras Amelia seguía trabajando en su poción.

**- si-** contesto ella mientras vaciaba el ingrediente en grandes cantidades.

**- en serio que estás loca, nunca creí que estuvieras tan desesperada como para hacer esto-** le dijo en reproche la chica al notar las intenciones de su amiga.

**- a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas mi querida Watson-** se burlo Amelia mientras apagaba su caldero y dejaba enfriar la poción.

**- si pero, ¿tanto así? Quiero decir, ¿no existe otra salida?- **le dijo ella mientras observaba a la chica vaciando su mezcla en pequeños viales de cristal.

**- Quieren que me case ¿no? Bien, me caso. Pero con quien yo quiera-** le contesto con una sonrisa Maquiavélica mientras se llevaba a los labios uno de los frascos, Millicent solo sonrió triste por la decisión de su amiga, esperaba no se arrepintiera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-**

Amelia se apretujo más bajo la capa, a pesar de ser primavera hacia frió y ella solo vestía unos jeans gastados y una blusa delgada con un buen escote. Estaba lista y no sentía remordimiento por lo que pensaba hacer, es mas le daba risa. Se pregunto si a su padre le daría el patatús cuando se enterara, nah! que mas daba.

Camino rápido y al llegar a su destino se paro un momento para tomar aire. Él la estaría esperando, su destino estaba detrás de la puerta de la torre de astronomía, dejo salir un suspiro y subió.

Estaba de espaldas a las escaleras, recargado en la baranda del balcón observando el cielo, ella camino despacio y se desprendió de su capa mientras tomaba lugar a lado del joven.

**- bonito ¿cierto?-** le cuestiono Amelia mientras se deleitaba en el perfil del joven.

**- es hermoso-** le contesto el volteando a verla, ella era preciosa y hacia tiempo que se sentía muy atraído. Pero el tenia novia y ella no merecía que la engañara, aunque técnicamente el no la engañaba pues esto solo eran tutorías ¿cierto?

**- quieres comenzar-** le dijo ella mientras sacaba un libro, ese había sido su excusa, ayudarle con los estudios. La oportunidad le llego sola mientras terminaba una redacción para Slughorn en la biblioteca.

_Ahí estaba el tirándose de los cabellos pues no entendía nada. Ella se acerco y le ayudo, asegurándose de restregar sus senos en la espalda del joven mientras leí por encima de su hombro, aparentando que no se daba cuenta. Después de eso empezaron a verse a diario y ya no solo por los estudios, si no que como "amigos", platicaban de todo incluso alguna vez fueron a Hogsmeade juntos, claro siempre cuidándose de no ser vistos_.

**- si-** dejo salir el mientras se sentaban en el suelo uno enfrente del otro y la veía recogerse el pelo con una pinza, dejando ver la tersa piel de su cuello.

Amelia solo sonreía internamente, lo ponía nervioso y le encantaba. Debía ser mas sugerente o perdería su oportunidad. Se echo hacia delante mientras le explicaba algo del libro siendo conciente que los ojos del chico estaban puestos en su escote y no en el texto que ella explicaba.

Él alzo la vista cuando dejo de escucharla, topándose con el rostro de Amelia a centímetros del suyo que lo veía con fingida curiosidad y en un arrebato unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue rápido pero lo que el jamás se espero fue que ella lo besara de vuelta. Se besaron con pasión, sin importarles nada se dejaron llevar y de un momento a otro ya estaban desnudos acariciándose como locos.

Él bajo sus labios por el cuerpo de la joven succionando en los lugares correctos que hicieron a Amelia suspirar de placer, ella por su parte jamás se espero que él fuera tan bueno.

Llego a las piernas de la chica y se las separo con gentileza mientras esparcía besos en el vientre de ella. Siguió bajando y con la punta de su lengua toco el sensible e hinchado botón de la joven provocándole un corrientazo directo a sus pezones, que se endurecieron de inmediato. Bebió de ella como un sediento en medio del desierto y la llevo a la cima en medio de suplicas y gemidos de placer.

La beso de nuevo compartiendo el dulce sabor de su propia intimidad mientras entraba en ella, Amelia deshizo el beso y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás formando una perfecta O con sus labios cuando por fin lo sintió por completo dentro de su cuerpo.

El chico movió las caderas a un buen ritmo disfrutando de la estrechez del sexo de la joven, que era maravillosamente caliente y húmedo. Le acaricio el cuello y los deliciosos pechos que pegaban botes gracias a los embistes de sus caderas. La escucho sollozar de placer y eso le encanto, el la beso y ella correspondió ahogando sus gemidos en los labios de su amante que sin proponérselo la estaba haciendo delirar de placer. Amelia jamás creyó que el clásico misionero se sintiera tan bien.

En cuanto la sintió contraerse le tomo las piernas y se las llevo a los hombros profundizando su penetración. Movió las caderas con mayor velocidad y Amelia se sorprendió, pego un gritito de placer cuando lo sintió rozar su punto más sensible, se aferro a los fuertes brazos del joven mientras se retorcía de placer. El clímax no tardo en venir de nuevo pero eso no impidió que el joven mago siguiera moviéndose dentro de ella.

El delicioso sonido cremoso de sus sexos restregándose y la sensación exquisita del interior de la joven que aun pulsaba a su alrededor lo estaban enloqueciendo, ni siquiera se sentía traidor por estarle haciendo el amor a una chica que no era su novia.

Él lo sabía. Lo supo desde la primera vez que se encontró tendido en su cama, imaginándose a si mismo devorando esos sonrosados y carnosos labios que se colaban cada vez mas en sus pensamiento, se estaba enamorando. Y aun que sabia que estaba mal, condenadamente mal puesto que el tenia novia y se suponía que no debía tener ese tipo de sentimientos por otra chica que no fuera ella, no podía, ni quería evitarlo.

Amelia se aferro mas al él enterrándole las uñas en la cintura mientras otro delicioso orgasmo la invadía, gimoteo y cerro los ojos mientras sentía las contracciones de su coño apretar el grueso y largo miembro dentro de ella.

El chico acelero y con unas cuantas profundas envestidas se corrió dentro de la joven exclamando un te amo que fue acallado por un _**Harry!**_estrangulado en un gemido que delato el nuevo orgasmo del que era presa la joven y que exprimió por completo al muchacho que seguía derramándose en su interior.

Harry se quiso separar de ella para no aplastarla, pero a Amelia no parecía molestarle el peso extra pues al contrario atrajo al joven mago asía ella, que sin pensarlo dos veces se acurruco en el valle de sus senos.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos recuperándose de la que sin duda seria una experiencia memorable, Amelia solo rogaba que todo fuera bien y su plan funcionara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Una semana había pasado, una semana y Harry sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro. Después de esa maravillosa noche en la torre de astronomía, Amelia se había dedicado a evadirlo y el a su vez evadía a Ginny quien lo acosaba mas de lo habitual.

Se sentía confundido y por que no decirlo algo herido.

**- iras a la fiesta de Ravenclaw-** le pregunto Ron que se dedicaba a engullir todo lo que no lo engullera primero**- los slytherin's están invitados pero, sus fiestas siempre son increíbles así que… que mas da, ya con la peda ni cuenta te das-** le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros y trataba de no ahogarse mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

**-¿Harry?-** lo llamo al ver que su amigo seguía sin prestarle atención, el moreno solo veía a Millicent Bulstrode que desayunaba sola… otra vez

**-¿Qué dijiste sobre los Slytherin?-** le dijo Harry viéndolo por fin.

**-que irán a la fiesta de los Ravenclaw's- **le contesto el pelirrojo algo molesto de que no le prestaran atención.

**- aaah!-** le dijo Harry**- sabes Ron creo que si voy-** le dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Amelia estaba aburrida. Una semana evadiendo a el omnipresente de Potter que le salía por cualquier rincón la tenia agotada y fastidiada, pero debía aguantar si quería que su plan tuviera un buen fin.

**-¿iras a la fiesta?-** le pregunto Milly llegando con su comida, había estado evitando bajar a el comedor para no toparse con Potter.

**- No se-** le contesto, no estaba de ánimos.

**- Potter te sigue buscando en cada comida-** le dijo su amiga mientras le entregaba el sándwich de pavo y la fruta que le había traído.

**- que siga buscando, no pienso bajar-** le contesto mientras mordía su emparedado**- no al menos hasta que deje a la pobretona-**

**- no entiendo, ¿no es mas fácil que vayas y le digas tu lo que quieres? Seguro que si se lo pides la cortara de inmediato-** le dijo la sly mientras se sentaba en su cama

**- no, debe salir de el. ¿Sabes? pensándolo bien creo que si iré a esa fiesta-** le dijo la pelinegra mordiendo una manzana y abriendo su baúl para escoger su atuendo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La noche llego y cuando se suponía que los alumnos se dedicaban a dormir la mayoría de los de 5to, 6to y 7to curso de todas las casas se escabullían a la sala común de Ravenclaw para una noche de alcohol y buena música.

Harry estaba parado junto a un muro mientras sus dos mejores amigos se dedicaban a comerse las bocas entre ellos, estaba solo por que su novia se dedicaba a cotillear con sus amigas sobre los demás.

La puerta se abrió y revelo a un montón de tíos vestidos de negro, a los que Harry identifico como Slytherin's detrás de ellos venían varias chicas vestidas para ligar. Comenzó a buscarla, y en cuanto la vio de la impresión no solo se le paro el corazón, al pobre.

Ahí estaba, ataviada en un vestidito de color rojo tan corto que estaba seguro que si se agachaba se le vería el trasero. Amelia se había puesto uno de los vestidos mas mojigatos que encontró en su baúl era strapless de color rojo, ajustado en el pecho y con una abertura que dejaba ver el valle entre ellos, era suelto y bastante cómodo, se puso unas medias de encaje transparente color negro, unos tacones del mismo color y unos aros plateados grandes, mientras su cabello lo dejaba suelto.

Llego con Milly, se había asegurado de dejar a su 'prometido' fuera de cómbate con una poción para dormir que le vertió en el whiskey de fuego. Sonrió, que idiota ¿como se le ocurría fiarse de ella?

Recorrió con su mirada el salón. De un lado estaban las mesas con bocadillos y bebidas, alrededor había sofás con gente enrollándose o simplemente bebiendo y en el centro la improvisada pista donde todos saltaban al ritmo de la música electrónica muggle.

Al lado del Dj que se encontraba encima de una especie de tarima había una pantalla donde se reproducían imágenes extrañas, estos Ravenclaw's si que habían redescubierto el mundo muggle. Siguió su examen visual y ahí estaba él, recargado a un muro con una camisa blanca a medio abrir fuera de sus pantalones y unos mocasines, con el cabello mas alborotado de lo usual y Amelia se sintió cohibida en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Desvió la mirada y siguió caminado con Milly hasta la mesa de bebidas donde se sirvió una copa de whiskey pero antes de llevárselo a los labios recordó que no debía y lo dejo en la mesa.

**-vaya Potter se ve sexy-** le dijo Milly maliciosa.

**- mmmh?-** pregunto Amelia haciéndose la desentendida.

**- oye mira eso-** señalo milly a el gran letrero neón que decía "Karaoke esta noche"**- treintaycinco galeones a el ganador- **le informo leyendo el cartel

**-y una botella de Whiskey-** dijo Amelia pensando, se le acaba de ocurrir algo bueno**- creo que yo me apunto- **le dijo pasando a un lado de la otra pelinegra y diciéndole al Dj que pista quería.

Millicent se rió cuando su amiga fue a formarse a la fila de chicas y alguno que otro chico que deseaban participar en el concursillo de canto o mas bien alaridos, se siguió riendo mientras varias alumnas demostraban su falta de entonación y juicio al tratar de bailar borrachas, mas de una termino con el culo en el piso.

Cuando llego el turno de Amelia todo mundo puso especial atención y no solo los chicos que se deleitaban con la figura curvilínea de la morena.

La chica se paro en el tarima, le hizo una señal al Dj y la pista comenzó a sonar mientras Amelia miraba a todos, soltaba un suspiro y comenzaba a cantar

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor _

Dijo esto con voz angelical mientras posaba sus ojos en Harry que la veía fijamente mientras la Weasley se le colgaba del cuello.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero, que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Siguió con su mejor cara de victima, y cantando con sentimiento, Harry se veía nervioso y trataba que Ginny se separara un poco de el, pero la pelirroja quien ya traía varias copitas encima no se daba cuenta de eso.

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión,  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo.  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

Definitivamente Amelia era una excelente actriz y estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda a Potter, todos los demás solo la veían idiotizados por su voz y ya varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar lento.

___Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? ___

_Y No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no _

Dejo salir una lagrima, mientras cantaba y vio como Potter parpadea rápido como asimilando lo que ella quería decirle con la canción.__

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Amelia se bajo del escenario mientras sus compañeros aplaudían y varias chicas hasta lloraban, ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y solo dejo de ver a la pareja Potter-Weasley cuando la premio anual de Ravenclaw se acerco a ella botella en mano.

**-felicidades Snape, eso fue muy bueno-** le dijo mientras le entregaba el premio. Amelia miro los galeones y se los lanzo a Milly que los cacho al vuelo.

**- solo necesito esto-** le dijo pasando a su lado y alzando la botella de whiskey de Fuego que se había ganado. Salio por la puerta no sin antes asegurarse que su objetivo la viera. Camino un poco bebiendo de la botella que había transformado en jugo de manzana previamente mientras escuchaba el repicar de los zapatos del chico contra el suelo.

**- Amelia!-** escucho que la llamaba pero no se detuvo, lo escucho correr y sintió que la detenía del brazo**- Amelia- **volvió a decirle en una exhalación mientras la veía a la cara, ella permaneció impermutable, pero por dentro estaba que brincaba en una pata.

**- yo…- **pero ella solo negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de irse**- no, espera, necesitamos hablar-** le declaro el mientras afianzaba su agarre en el brazo de la muchacha

**- no veo de que-** le dijo ella adoptando su papel de mujer dolida**- creo que deberías regresar, Weasley debe andar buscándote-** le dijo ella ponzoñosa, como buen Sly.

**- Ginny se fue al baño con sus amigas-** le dijo el e inmediatamente quiso golpearse por estupido, ¿como se le ocurría decirle eso a la chica? Ahora de seguro pensaría que solo fue a buscarla por que Ginny no estaba.

**-claro, ya decía yo-** le dijo ella intentando jalarse, pero el no la soltaba.

**- no es lo que crees, estuve toda la semana intentando hablar contigo, pero tu solo me evadías y cuando no lo hacías, estabas con Malfoy-** le recrimino el chico. Ella sonrió internamente había funcionado, ponerlo celoso **- por favor, tenemos que hablar- **le rogó el Niño que vivió. Amelia solo dejo salir un suspiro cansado y asintió, el ojiverde la soltó del brazo y la guió hasta un aula vacía, después de cerrar con los hechizos pertinentes la encaro. Amelia seguía de pie a unos metros empinándose la botella de jugo.

**- no deberías beber tanto, no es agua-** le regaño, nunca le había gustado ver a las chicas ebrias era vergonzoso.

**- no es whiskey-** le dijo ella mientras le aventaba la botella, no podía ser mas mojigato**- solo es jugo. Soy abstemia-** le dijo, a Potter le gustaban las niñas buenas y ella podía serlo… hasta cierto punto, claro.

Harry olisqueo la botella y se le quedo viendo**- creí… bueno, no importa-** se aclaro la garganta mientras encontraba el valor para decirle algo a la joven**- Amelia, lo que paso…-** no pudo terminar por que la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

**- nada paso-** le dijo ella fingiéndose dolida**- y no te preocupes por Weasley ella jamás se enterara, será como si nunca hubiera pasado-** le dijo encaminándose a la puerta. El chico reacciono al tiempo y la detuvo.

**- pero paso-** le declaro viéndola intensamente**- paso y no puedo olvidarlo-** Amelia sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Potter le atraía sin dudas, no era un tío musculoso como Krum, tampoco era un intelectual como Nott, ni siquiera era alto como Malfoy, pero tenia un no se que y esa mirada era algo que le podía y mucho.

**-no podemos, no es correcto-** le dijo ella sacando su carta de 'no soy una santa, pero por ti lo intento'**- Harry…-** le dijo y noto la tensión en el cuerpo del chico, sin duda llamarlo por su nombre de esa manera sensual lo podía**- tu tienes novia…-**

**- y tu tienes a Malfoy-** le reprocho**- ¿es por eso?, ¿por Malfoy?-** la cuestiono

**-por mi Malfoy se puede ir a la mierda-** le dijo ella dándole a entender que jamás preferiría a Malfoy antes que a él**- pero dudo mucho que tu pienses lo mismo sobre Weasley-**

**-es cierto, yo quiero mucho a Ginny, antes que todo es mi amiga, y no me parece justo hacerle daño, pero… ¿acaso cambia en algo el hecho de estar con ella cuando solo pienso en ti?, ¿acaso eso no es engañar?, ¿no le hago mas daño estando con ella deseando a otra persona?- **le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella, ¡Dios! Amelia no lo podía creer definitivamente eso había sido fácil, a veces los hombres podían ser tan manipulables.

Amelia no dijo nada solo puso su mejor cara de mujer enamorada y corderito a medio morir mientras lo dejaba bersarle. Se besaron lento disfrutando del sabor del otro, sus labios se unían de manera tierna y deliciosa compartiendo sentimientos, o al menos de parte del 'Niño que vivió' quien se encontraba en camino de entregarle todo a esa chica.

**HO! HO! ESO FUE ALGO CORTO PERO ESTO BUENO, ¿CREO?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**DRAGONCITA**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EN LA OSCURIDAD Y TAMBIÉN A ****SONYSNAPE,**** A ****alissa - 2012**** Y A ****SENORITA. HALLIWELL**** (SIN ESPACIOS) POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA Y POR SU REVIEW QUE SIEMPRE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 10: El final es solo el principio.**

Después de que Harry prácticamente le había declarado su amor en aquella aula olvidada de Merlín, se siguieron viendo a escondida. Él por su parte había roto con la Weasley, quien al verse desplazada del corazón y la vida de su adorado novio armo un pancho de aquellos y hechizo a más de uno en su huida del patio de Hogwarts que fue donde el pelinegro le dio el cortón.

El caso de Amelia era diferente pues al estar comprometida con Malfoy no podía hacer mucho por cambiar su situación, pero con un buen rollo logro marearse a Potter y hasta hizo que la '_consolara' _mas de una vez por el destino tan cruel que su padre le había buscado.

**-buuuua-** esa era Amelia Snape devolviendo lo poco que había cenado la noche anterior, levanto un poco la cara del inodoro y se topo con una despeinada Daphne Greengrass que la miraba con suspicacia desde la puerta. Amelia le dedico una sonrisa lo mas falsa que pudo, mientras pateaba la puerta para cerrársela en la cara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-**

Ya estaban a mitades de mayo y solo quedaban unas cinco semanas para la graduación.

Amelia estaba muy nerviosa, en los últimos días no se había sentido bien y el hecho de que los planes de boda siguieran en pie no le ayudaba a mejorar su situación. Esa tarde había quedado con Harry para ayudarlo con Pociones, los ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el deseaba convertirse en Auror por lo que sacar un Extraordinario en la materia era obligatorio.

**- hola-** le dijo el chico viéndola llegar y recibiendo un corto beso en respuesta**- no te ves bien-** le comento notándola, pálida y algo ojerosa

**- solo es cansancio-** le contesto Amelia sonriéndole**- ¿que tal tu día?-** le pregunto pues ese día no habían tenido clases juntos y a la hora de la comida Amelia se encontraba con el rostro pegado al inodoro de su habitación así que no se habían visto.

**- lo usual, Ginny incluida- **le dijo el mientras la chica hacia muecas ante la mención de la pelirroja.

**-¿sigue molesta?-** le pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta del chico que comenzó a hurgar en su mochila.

**-te traje esto-** le dijo mientras le entregaba un par de sándwiches y una botella de jugo que le había traído del comedor, Amelia los tomo y le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

**-¿sabes?, ahora que lo mencionas Hermione esta rara-** le dijo con la mirada perdida mientras su novia intentaba pasar el sándwich sin asquearse.

**-Granger siempre ha sido rara. Por lo que se, eso no es novedad- **le dijo ella mientras su novio la veía algo ofendido de que llamara rara a su mejor amiga**- perdón, no quise ser grosera, pero esto de no dormir no me sienta bien- **se disculpo ella por mera obligación.

**-no importa. Pero si, es que Herms esta algo mas neurótica de lo normal por ejemplo ayer salio corriendo del comedor en medio del desayuno, horas después cuando le pregunte donde había estado me dijo que en el baño y cuando quise seguir preguntando me mando por un tubo, me dijo que no me metiera en su vida para después largarse a llorar como pequeña-** le contó el ojiverde haciendo memoria de cómo tuvo que consolar a su amiga mientras lloraba.

**- serán los ÉXTASIS, Granger es Premio Anual y de segura esta poniendo su cerebro a mil para ser la mejor, no es de extrañarse que de cuando en cuando se le crucen los cables - **le dijo ella mientras le daba un trago a su jugo

**-quizás-** le dijo mientras la veía tomarse el jugo de manera rápida, se rió**- ¿sedienta?-**

**-ya no-** le contesto la pelinegra mientras dejaba la botella que era como de a litro a menos de la mitad encima de un pupitre viejo**- pues comenzamos ya ¿no señor Potter?-** le pregunto picara mientras aparecía un caldero e ingredientes para ensayar que se había robado del armario de su padre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-**

Después de un par de horas de ensayo y error sobre el caldero Amelia se sentía muy débil y hacia su mejor esfuerzo para que el despistado de su novio no lo notara.

**- ponlo dentro… y agita tres veces en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj-** le dijo la chica mientras intentaba respirar, pero se sentía muy sofocada y sin mas se desmayo. Gracias a Merlín Potter tenía buenos reflejos y logro cacharla antes de que diera contra el suelo.

Harry corrió por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería cargando en brazos a una inconciente Amelia que a pesar de los esfuerzos del chico por reanimarla nada había funcionado y se vio en la necesidad de llevarla con Madame Pomfrey.

**-¡Potter!-** exclamo la Medimaga al verlo entrar todo colorado por el esfuerzo**- ¿que sucedió?- **pregunto viendo a la chica inconciente**- póngala aquí-** le dijo señalando una cama.

**-¿que le paso?-** volvió a cuestionar la mujer mientras le tomaba los signos vitales a la joven en un pase de varita.

Harry le explico lo que había estado haciendo, mientras la mujer seguía lanzando encantamientos de diagnostico sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Madame Pomfrey tenía muchos años en ese trabajo y ya conocía los motivos por los que una joven como Amelia podría haberse desmayado, le realizo todos los estudios y en cuanto obtuvo un resultado, soltó un suspiro** -estos jóvenes cuando aprenderán- **dijo mas para si misma que para los presentes, pero aun así Harry la escucho

**-¿sucede algo malo, señora Pomfrey?-** quiso saber el joven mago preocupado por el estado inconciente de su novia.

**- pues, lo que la señorita Snape tiene no es malo en si, pero me temo que ustedes dos tendrán muchos problemas. Y posiblemente tú tendrás que huir en cuanto Severus se entere pero…- **le dijo la medimaga confundiendo más al muchacho.

**- no entiendo ¿que tiene Amelia?-** le volvió a preguntar sin entender nada.

**- la señorita Snape esta embarazada. Felicidades Potter vas a ser papá-** le confirmo la mujer mientras le sonreía con tristeza, ya que posiblemente seria la ultima vez que vería a Harry James Potter con vida o al menos en una pieza, por que estaba segura que en cuanto el padre de la muchacha se enterara lo cazaría peor que a un animal. Le palmeo la espalda en señal de un pésame adelantado y se fue a conseguir algunas pociones para la chica.

**-¿Qué…?-** pregunto Amelia saliendo de su desmayo, lo último que recordaba era estarle enseñando a Harry como preparar Veritaserum**- ¿Qué sucedió?-** cuestiono al chico que seguía en trance tras haber recibido la noticia de su paternidad.

**-Estas embarazada-** le dijo si expresión alguna en la voz, Amelia se sorprendió, aun después de todo lo planeado se sorprendió**- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo es posible?-** dijo el aun confundido.

Eso la hizo enojar, después de todas las veces que habían jodido en el último mes y el muy memo se sorprendía de haberla preñado _'imbecil'_.

**-bueno… veras, cuando te corres dejas salir semen por el pene y cuando los haces dentro de mi vagina corres el riesgo de embarazarme-** le dijo Amelia sintiéndose furiosa de repente. Harry estaba más rojo que el pelo de la Weasley por las palabras de la chica, 'mojigato' pensó de nuevo Amelia.

**- no me refiero a eso, es solo que dijiste que estábamos protegidos, yo creí que tu…-** dijo el pero la pelinegra se le adelanto

**-y creíste bien, utilizo la píldora- **le dijo ella fingiendo desconcierto**- pero sabes no te preocupes, yo me ocupo-** le dijo enojadísima bajándose de la cama y apartándole de un empujo**- tomare alguna hierba abortiva, quizás vaya a Londres muggle a alguna clínica o simplemente me deje caer de la torre mas alta de Hogwarts así no tendrás que preocuparte de ¡nada!- **le grito entre lagrimas. Harry que seguía estático se acerco a ella le tomo de la cara y le planto un beso para hacerla callar y que dejara de decir tantas estupideces juntas.

**-No (beso) vuelvas (beso) a (beso) decir (beso) eso (beso) ¡Nunca!-** le dijo dejándola respirar**- Te amo, lo sabes y amo a este bebe-** le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

**-pero… yo creí que estabas enojado-** le dijo ella mientras seguía llorando

**-no estoy enojado, solo fue el lapso que todo hombre tiene cuando se entera que va a ser padre-** Amelia sonrió contra el amplio pecho del muchacho, estaba hecho, lo había logrado y pronto todo acabaría.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Después de su nueva paternidad Harry estaba eufórico, siempre había deseado en tener una familia. Y aunque el pequeño se le había adelantado varios años, una vez asimilada la situación se sentía feliz.

**-¿Harry?... ¿Harry? ¿…? ¡Harry!-** le grito la castaña al ver que su amigo no respondía y estaba sonriendo de nuevo a la nada.

**-¿mmmh?-** le dijo el azabache saliendo de su ensoñación**- ¿Qué pasa?-** le dijo a su amiga que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿escuchaste algo de lo que he dicho?- **le cuestiono

**-¿algo sobre las runas antiguas?- **le dijo el con una sonrisilla de disculpa.

**- no. Pero dime ¿Qué te pasa? Porque desde hace días que pareces andar flotando por los pasillos y no pones atención en nada, salvo en tus propios pensamientos- **le dijo la chica algo mosqueada.

**- Amelia esta embarazada-** le soltó de golpe. Hermione que estaba releyendo su libro volvió a verlo.

**-¿Snape?- **Harry asintió sonriendo** - ¿Y eso que?, con la actitud que se carga solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara así-** le dijo ella extrañándose de que a su amigo se le subieran los colores al rostro**- ¿Qué?-**

**- Amelia esta embarazada y yo soy el padre-** le dijo el niño que vivió mientras la veía serio. Su amiga abrió mucho los ojos y la boca sin poder articular palabra y Ron que hasta el momento había estado callado tratando de pasar desapercibido para no tener que lidiar con Hermione y su histeria a la hora de estudiar se había puesto de pie de un salto por la sorpresa.

**- ¡¿Qué?!-** grito el pelirrojo**- ¿Cómo que tu eres el padre?-** le cuestiono apuntándolo acusatoriamente **- ¿Cómo es eso posible?, en tu vida has cruzado una palabra con esa chica y ahora resulta que eres el padre de su hijo?-**

Harry solo veía como su amigo comenzaba a ponerse morado debido al enojo.

**-Cálmate Ron-** le dijo el ojiverde cansado**- yo soy el padre de ese niño y para que lo sepas si he cruzado mas de dos palabras con ella-** le contesto el chico poniéndose de malas, a veces su amigo podía ser tan infantil.

**-¿ósea, que le montaste los cachos a mi hermana con la puta mas grande que ha pisado Hogwarts?- **le dijo el chico muy cabreado quien no paso ni dos segundo en estar contra el suelo a donde el puño de un mas cabreado Potter lo había mandado.

**-¡ya basta!- **grito Hermione al ver que su amigo tenia intención de seguir golpeando a su novio**- Ron, déjalo ya-** le ordeno cuando vio la intención del pelirrojo por seguir discutiendo**- vete, Seamus llévatelo por favor-** le dijo a su compañero quien junto a Deán intentaban parar al pelirrojo para que no se echara contra Potter de nuevo.

**-ahora si dime, ¿Qué es eso de que tu y Amelia Snape no solo han andado juntos si no que además habéis intimado?-** le cuestiono la castaña a su mejor amigo.

El chico solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dedicaba a contarle a su amiga absolutamente todo sobre su relación con Amelia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Amelia apresuro sus pasos debía llegar a su destino, se había retrasado por estarle metiéndole mano a Potter dentro de un escobero, corrió los últimos metros, se detuvo y tomo aire. Saco un pequeño espejo y reviso su maquillaje quería verse perfecta.

**-buenas tardes, disculpen la demora, pero me he demorado con… algo-**. Dijo ella a las cuatro personas que la esperaban en el despacho de su padre**- los he mandado llamar por que hay algo muy importante que debo decirles-** hizo una pausa dramática y repaso la vista en los presentes**- no voy a casarme-** declaro orgullosa mirando la expresión de cada uno de ellos. La señora Malfoy parpadeaba confundida, su esposo Lucius solo la miraba con una sonrisa incrédula, su padre la veía muy severo y enojado y su ex'prometido' la observaba con indiferencia.

**-ya hemos hablado de esto Amelia y esta todo arreglado. La boda se celebrara una semana después de que se gradúen- **le dijo su padre con voz autoritaria, las estupideces de su pequeña lo estaban cansando.

**- pues eso querido padre no va a poder ser-** le dijo ella con voz de marisabidilla **–por el simple hecho de que estoy embarazada-** le declaro con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios. Ante el anuncio de su hija, Severus Snape se quedo de piedra y solo atino a voltear a ver a su ahijado que parecía estar en igual o peores condiciones que el. El pobre Draco se había puesto mas blanco de lo habitual, Amelia juraría que si ponía su mano en la nuca del chico podría verla a través de el.

**-bueno, eso no es ningún impedimento, querida. En la actualidad muchas chicas se casan en ese estado, además no creo que estés de mas de un mes puesto que no se te nota nada-** le dijo la Señora Malfoy queriendo restarle hierro al asunto.

**-ese no es el problema **_**Narcissa**_**. No puedo casarme con Draco por que el no es el padre de mi hijo-** le dijo ella viendo como Narcissa casi se va de espaldas, Lucius le miraba con la cara contorsionada mientras sostenía a su mujer para que no se fuera al piso y mientras su padre solo parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí, _¿Qué has hecho Amelia? _pensaba el pobre hombre.

**-¿de que hablas?-** le dijo su ex mientras la zarandeaba del brazo**- ¿Cómo que el hijo que esperas no es mió?-** le preguntaba muy enojado el chico que había pasado del blanco traslucido al rojo fuego en un segundo.

**- eso Dragón. Tú no eres el padre de mi hijo y por eso no voy a casarme contigo-** dijo cínica y altanera como ella sola.

**-¿Quién fue?-** le dijo el con la mandíbula tensa mientras le apretaba el brazo con brutalidad**- ¡¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarte?!-**

Amelia lo miro y le regalo la sonrisa mas maquiavélicamente malvada que pudo haberle dado**- Potter-** le dijo orgullosa mientras se reía en su cara. A este punto Draco ya respiraba con dificultad.

**-¿te has follado a Potter?-** le dijo el chico en un tono que se debatía entre sentirse enojado o lastimado**-¿a San Potter?-**

**- si, él es el padre de mi hijo -** le contesto sintiéndose por fin liberada de su yugo. Draco la soltó mientras le daba la espalda y se mesaba el cabello son desesperación **-así que, ahora que ya lo saben pueden ir cancelando todo, por que no voy a casarme o al menos no con su Dragón-** les dijo a los señores Malfoy que seguían en Shock. Amelia camino hacia su padre, Segura y sincera.

**-lo lamento, pero no lamento nada de lo que hice-** le confeso en voz baja mientras se largaba de ahí.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

**-creo que lo mas honrado es que vaya y hable con tu padre ¿no crees?- **le pregunto Harry unos días después de que ella soltara la bomba de su embarazo en el despacho de su padre, mientras descansaban debajo de un árbol.

**-no se. Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-** le dijo enderezándose de las piernas del chico donde se encontraba recostada.

**- Amelia. Esto no es como si yo fuera a pedirle permiso para cortejarte, estas embarazada y dentro de unos meses nuestro hijo vendrá al mundo y, honestamente no me gustaría que lo hiciera fuera de un matrimonio- **le dijo él. Amelia volteo los ojos sin ser vista, aun que lo negara a veces, se sentía muy a gusto con Potter. Pero de eso a quererse casar, aun no estaba segura.

**-Harry…-** comenzó Amelia mientras lo veía fijamente, sonrió **– has lo que quieras, solo te digo que si vas al despacho de mi padre antes dejes todos tus asuntos arreglados ok –** el moreno se rió por la ocurrencia de su novia, Snape era Snape pero tampoco es como si fuera un monstruo ¿verdad?

La beso mientras la veía sonreír, el adoraba verla sonreír. Estaba más que seguro que ella era la mujer de su vida, sin duda.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Después de que el compromiso Malfoy-Snape se cancelara. El mundo Mágico quedo en Shock, cuando en los titulares del Profeta apareció anunciado el flamante compromiso Potter- Snape, muchos estaban confundidos ¿Cómo? ¿Novio nuevo, misma chica?, muchos otros simplemente se sentían ofendidos de que el salvador del mundo Mágico se fuera a emparentar con Severus Snape ex–mortifago, o mejor dicho aquí el problema era la novia. Ya que después de que se anunciara su primer compromiso, Amelia se había visto en el ojo del huracán o mejor dicho en el ojo de Rita Skeeter.

**-Esconde eso-** le dijo la castaña a la rubia, quien leía el diario el profeta entretenida a través de sus estrafalarias gafas**- Luna guárdalo ahí viene Ginny-** mientras la susodicha se acercaba extrañada de que todos los ojos en el gran Comedor estuvieran sobre ella desde que entro por la puerta.

**-Buenos Días-** le saludo la castaña mientras la pelirroja veía como todos a sus alrededor la veía y apuntaban en medio de susurros**- ¿Ginn?-** le llamo para hacerla voltear.

**-¿soy yo? O ¿todo mundo me ve y susurra?-** dijo ella con cara de preocupación**- ¿Herms?-** le pregunto al verla callada**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-No es tu culpa, Harry no debió dejarse ver por Skeeter-** le dijo la castaña mientras la veía con tristeza.

**- De que hablas, ¿paso algo con Harry?-** le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, aun que ella y Harry hubieran roto aun lo consideraba su amigo y lo quería mucho.

**-Ginn, siéntate-** le dijo la castaña mientras la atraía hacia su asiento**- hay algo que debes saber-** le dijo Hermione mientras la rubia bajaba el periódico para que su amiga lo viera.

La primera plana mostraba a Harry besándose con Amelia debajo de un árbol en lo que parecía ser Hogwarts, seguida por fotos mas pequeñas, donde aparecían ellos dos tumbados de bajo del mismo árbol regalándose caricias. Ginny fijo sus ojos en una donde hacían un acercamiento a la mano izquierda de Amelia que lucia una sortija de plata con un solitario y hermoso diamante.

**-no puede ser…-**logro vocalizar la chica después de leer el ponzoñoso articulo de Rita en donde hacia mención de sus teorías del porque Potter se casaba con la hija de Severus Snape **– se va a casar… ¿se va a casar con ella?-** le pregunto a su amiga quien asentía con pesar.

**- no solo eso-** le dijo Hermione quien se sentía muy triste de que su amiga tuviera que pasar por eso. Luna solo las veía con semblante neutro, ella no entendía por que Ginny se ponía así, en su opinión lo pasado, pasado. Y a lo hecho pecho **–ella esta embarazada-** le confeso a la pelirroja con el fin de levantarle el animo y de convencerla de que Harry no se casaba por amor.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Ginny lastimeramente y al borde de las lagrimas mientras se sostenía de la mesa a pesar de estar sentada**.- ah… ¿esta embarazada?, ¿Harry lo sabe?-** le cuestiono entupidamente mientras seguía en Shock.

**-el me lo dijo-** le confeso la chica mientras la abrazaba**- lo siento-**

**-Ginny, no llores, es inútil, no sirve de nada. Tu y Harry ya no estaban junto…- **la rubia decidió no continuar ante la mala mirada que Hermione le lanzo, solo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su ejemplar del Quisquilloso y se disponía a leer.

Ginny quien seguía en brazos de su amiga levanto la mirada cuando el comedor entero se lleno de cuchicheos bastante fuertes. La razón, ahí venia el héroe del mundo mágico cogido de la mano de su prometida quien no hacia el mas mínimo caso de las miradas y los cuchicheos del comedor y caminaba como si fuera la reina del mundo.

La pareja se dirigió a la mesa de gryffindor donde tomaron asiento. Harry por su parte se sentía bastante cohibido por ser el centro de atención, pero eso dejo de importarle en cuanto vio a la madre de su hijo intentando llevarse a la boca un pedazo enorme de bacón a escondidas de el, estiro su mano y se lo arrebato recibiendo una mirada muy Snape de parte de ella.

**- Amelia, sabes que es por tu bien y el del bebe-** le dijo el en tono conciliador**- Madame Pomfrey dijo que debido al resultado de tus análisis debías moderar tu consumo de sal y grasas- **Amelia que había estado fulminando a su prometido con la mirada hizo un puchero al recordar lo que la medimaga había dicho, ni modos era por "su bien".

**- un poquito-** le dijo ella mientras ponía su mejor cara de niña buena y le acariciaba el pecho a su novio con un dedo, intentando que el cediera. Harry solo se rió y le negó con la cabeza mientras le acercaba la avena, frutas y leche a su amada.

**- No, es por tu bien amor-** le dijo mientras le besaba fugazmente sin importarle que todo el comedor estuviera atento a lo que hacían en especial, una pelirroja que en cuanto los vio besarse salio corriendo llorando desconsolada.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Por fin el gran día había llegado, todo estaba listo. El gran comedor estaba decorado para festejar la ceremonia de graduación, los alumnos de todas las casas estaban ya ataviados en sus túnicas y birretes incluidos, los familiares de estos también estaban ahí acomodados en sus lugares detrás de los alumnos, todo era felicidad.

Amelia Snape estaba sentada a lado de su prometido que disimuladamente le acariciaba el vientre mientras platicaba con su amigo pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado al otro lado de Amelia.

La ceremonia fue inspiradora y bastante emocional con todo lo de la guerra y eso. Amelia no entendía mucho pues ella no había vivido nada de eso, pero hasta ella tenía que reconocer que su abuelo y Granger era unos grandes oradores.

Después de los típicos abrazos, vitoreos y de que los alumnos arrojaran sus birretes al aire, todo el mundo se disperso para cada quien ir junto a su familia. Amelia tomo a Harry de la mano y fue al encuentro de su abuela que se encontraba junto a su padre, Harry saludo respetuosamente a la abuela de Amelia a quien ya conocía desde hacia algunas semanas cuando la amable señora había celebrado una cena en honor de su compromiso con su nieta, y también a Snape quien seguía odiándolo pero al menos ahora se mordía un poco la lengua ante de decirle algo a su futuro yerno.

**- bueno creo que yo los dejo tengo que ir a retocarme la nariz, que en lenguaje de chicas es que necesito un baño con urgencia-** dijo groseramente Amelia mientras se encaminaba a los sanitarios, desde que se encontraba en cinta su necesidad de estar pegada a un baño era continua.

**- no tardes cariño debemos irnos-** le dijo su abuela algo abochornada por las formas de su nieta

Amelia salio del sanitario con su túnica de graduación en la mano, ese día se había puesto un sencillo vestido veraniego en color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y un par de balerinas de piso, pues en su estado tenia prohibido usar tacones muy seguido. Salio por el pasillo y sintió una mano que la jalaba, por un momento se sobresalto pero cuando identifico a la persona que la detenía solo revoloteo los ojos y suspiro con cansancio.

**-¿que quieres Malfoy?-** pregunto cansada, tenia hambre y lo único que se le apetecía era llegar a casa, descansar y comer algo. El joven platinado solo la vio con una media sonrisa.

**- espero que seas feliz- **le dijo en un tono sincero**- aun que no sea conmigo de verdad espero que Potter sepa hacerte feliz-** le dijo mientras baja del antebrazo a la mano de la joven y se la tomaba con ternura **– lo siento, de verdad quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que hice- **la mirada del chico era limpia y Amelia se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio.

**- no importa… Draco, todo olvidado-** le dijo ella mientras lo miraba y sonreía. El joven asintió y se llevo la mano de la chica a los labios para después depositar un suave beso en la muñeca, a Amelia esto la descoloco un poco, pero después de todo recordó quien era a quien tenía en frente y recobro la compostura**- bueno debo irme, mi familia me espera. Hasta luego-** le dijo ella mientras se alejaba dejándolo en medio del solitario pasillo mirándola marchar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-**

El mes de Julio llego y Amelia se sentía un poco frustrada, entre las malditas nauseas matutinas, las urgencias por el baño cada veinte minutos y el que sus jeans y la mayoría de su ropa no le quedara la ponía de muy malas pulgas.

Y es que aun que su embarazo era de tres meses y apenas se le comenzaba a notar en una pequeña redondez en su vientre, al estar tan acostumbrada a llevar la ropa entallada y los jeans a la cadera se le marcaba arto.

**- Harry, voy a salir, necesito algo que ponerme para la gala de esta noche-** le dijo la chica desde el pie de la escalera.

Al salir de Hogwarts, Amelia se había ido a casa de su abuela y se había olvidado por completo de su prometido lo que logro que una semana después "el niño que vivo" estuviera a las puertas de la mansión tocando como loco exigiendo verla. Después de que Amelia saliera extrañada por la actitud de Potter y tuvieran su correspondiente conversación en donde ella se dedicara a calmarlo (lo que se traduce a besarse fogosamente y meterse mano en medio de la sala con peligro de que cualquiera los viera), Amelia se fue a vivir con él al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, que ahora se había convertido en su nidito de amor, claro esta después de que Amelia se dedicara a limpiar a fondo el lugar, lo cual incluía tirar cuanto cachivache se encontrara, sin mencionar las horribles cabezas disecadas de elfo domésticos de las escaleras y quitar el retrato de Walburga Black del pasillo. Que cabe mencionar no fue tarea fácil, eso hasta que se puso diplomática con la gritona mujer y le prometiera una habitación bien decorada donde pasar el reto de su _no_ existencia en compañía de su viejo elfo domestico Kreacher, que aun que ahora era de Harry este no quería.

**-espera, dame cinco minutos y te acompaño- **le contesto el ojiverde asomando su cabeza por la escalera.

**- es tarde y si te espero no me va a dar tiempo de pasar a hacer las compras-** le dijo ella recordando que debía reabastecer la alacena.

**- por eso mismo voy contigo y te ayudare a cargar las bolsa- **le dijo el chico mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura y la atraía con delicadeza hacia el**- ¿nos vamos?-** le pregunto mientras le daba un delicioso beso que la hizo apretar las piernas, últimamente estaba caliente a todas horas.

Amelia asintió y dejo que el la guiara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-**

La mansión de los Holt's se encontraba deliciosamente decorada ese día, y es que su abuela había tenido la idea de festejar a los alumnos de su "esposo" incluida su nieta y su futuro nieto por su reciente debut como adultos.

**- me siento gorda-** dijo Amelia haciendo un puchero, que su futuro esposo encontró adorable.

**-te ves hermosa-** le dijo el ojiverde mientras se deleitaba en el escote de su mujer, quien esa noche llevaba un vestido grisáceo Halter con un profundo y delicioso escote en V que casi le llega al ombligo y que dejaba ver la mitad de la carne de los generosos pechos de su novia, la falda era de vuelo y al ser asimétrico dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas mientras la mitad trasera casi arrastraba en el suelo y se había puesto unos tacones plateados a pesar de sus reclamos, mientras su cabello lo llevaba suelto sostenido por una diadema **- de hecho como que me están dando ganas de raptarte y llevarte a casa-** le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cintura y desperdigaba besos por su delicado cuello.

A Amelia también le estaban entrando ganas de tomar a su hombre y regresar a casa, pero le había prometido a Milly que ahí estaría así que ni modos.

**-Harry, deja eso, es tarde-** le dijo ella mientras su prometido tanteaba su ropa interior con toda la intención de deshacerse de ella**- ya, por favor hay que entrar-**

**-bien-** le dijo el chico dejándola tranquila y tendiéndole el brazo para que caminaran hacia la puerta.

La dichosa fiesta estaba de lo más concurrida y Amelia ya se encontraba cansada, había sido una mala idea usar tacones. La chica paseo su mirada aburrida por el salón, Harry había ido al sanitario después de que estuvieran bailando por un buen rato, así que ahora estaba ahí parada esperándole.

La pista estaba bastante llena, pudo ver a Milly bailando con su pareja un chico de Slytherin algo pasado de peso, ¡pobre!, siguió viboreando con la mirada cuando lo vio, estaba como a unos cincuenta metros de ella vestido elegantemente de negro, con el cabello negro y alborotado, se veía sexy.

Lo vio acercase mientras la veía fijamente. Y tuvo que admitir que Víktor Krum era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

**- Amelia –** saludo el Búlgaro **– cuanto tiempo-** le dijo el mientras la observaba serio.

**-mucho-** dijo ella **–mucho…-**repitió ella en voz baja mientras un ligero sonrojo le cubría la cara y el pecho… _-un momento ¿sonrojo? ¿Desde cuando me sonrojo?-_pensó la chica.

**- me alegrra volverr a verrrte-** le dijo el con su característico acento**- he pensado mucho en ti-** le confeso**- en nosotros-**

**-lo se, yo también-** mintió descaradamente, desde que su padre le había negado su mano a Krum ella no había vuelto a pensar en el **– ha sido difícil-** siguió ella en su mejor papel de virgen ruborizada, bueno no tan virgen.

**-si, te vi llegarr con Potterr-** le dijo el algo acusador.

**-si somos pareja-** le dijo ella bajando los ojos para darle mayor credibilidad a su actuación **– vamos a casarnos-**

**-lo se, lo leí en el Prrofeta-** y Amelia puso su mejor cara de estar adolorida y avergonzada**- lo entiendo, te enamoraste de nuevo-** le dijo el al verla tan avergonzada.

**- si, me enamore de nuevo-** Amelia suspiro audiblemente y el Búlgaro suavizo su mirada **–después de que mi padre me alejara de ti. yo me sentía muy herida. Así que me refugie en mis estudios, una tarde lo vi peleando con su tarea y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada, lo siento-** le dijo ella lo mas sincera que pudo.

**- lo entiendo. Parra mi también fue durro, te eche de menos y aun lo hago-** le confeso mientras le tomaba una mano. Amelia se alarmo no deseaba que nadie los viera en esa situación, así que disimuladamente le retiro la mano y le sonrió.

**- bueno, ha sido bueno verte Víktor. Creo que después de todo seguimos siendo amigos y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Debo irme, Harry debe estar buscándome- **le dijo ella a modo de despedida, pero una idea atravesó su mente cuando vio a su mejor amiga quien estaba parada aburriéndose a lado de su pareja que se atiborraba con bocadillos **–pero antes, Millicent-** llamo a la chica quien rápido se acerco a ella.

**-Milly querida, creo que ya conoces a Víktor. ¿Cierto?-** le pregunto a la chica.

**-Krum-** saludo Milly secamente, a veces no comprendía a su amiga.

**- Millicent-** le saludo el Búlgaro azorado por la actitud cortante de la muchacha.

**-bueno yo los dejo, debo ir a ver a Harry. Fue bueno volver a verte Víktor, espero que me escribas- **se despidió de ellos no sin antes pasar a lado de su amiga, propinándole un codazo mientras le susurraba un _compórtate _en el oído.

Salio de ahí del brazo de su prometido quien la veía como si ella fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Esa noche después de hacer el amor con Harry, Amelia se puso a meditar lo que sentía por él y si en verdad sentía algo más que deseo.

**UYUYYUUY! ESTO ESTA POR CADUCAR CHICOS, ESTE ES COMO EL ANTEPENÚLTIMO CHAP ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AH SE ME OLVIDABA PRÓXIMO CHAP ****LEMMON**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

**XOXO**

_DRAGONCITA_


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA Aquí le dejo el final de esta que fue mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado. A las que les gusta Draco les comento que es posible que haga una secuela y ponga a Draco como principal de esa historia así que estaros pendiente. También estoy pensando en hacer una Historia sobre Snape y un OC pero aun no se.**

**ESTE CHAP ES ESPECIALMENTE PARA QUIEN SIEMPRE ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW A PESAR DE QUE A VECES NO TIENE TIEMPO POR LAS CLASES Y ESO Y NO ES OTRA QUE LA FABULOSA ****SONYSNAPE,**** ESTO ES POR TI Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FINAL**

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EN LA OSCURIDAD Y TAMBIÉN A ****alissa - 2012**** Y A ****SENORITA. HALLIWELL**** (SIN ESPACIOS) POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA Y POR SUS REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO **

**COMO SIEMPRE LES INFORMO Esto es RATED ****M MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 11: ¡Al Fin!**

Estaba sentado en la cama, seguía con la mirada puesta en la puerta de daba al baño de esa habitación. Se puso de pie y comenzó a aflojarse el corbatín de moño que traía, en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano, lo arrojo al suelo sin ningún cuidado, hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y calcetines. Camino al minibar que estaba en una esquina y se sirvió algo fuerte, la verdad es que no debería probar más alcohol, puesto que la fiesta había estado muy buena y su mejor amigo se había encargado de tenerlo con un trago en la mano durante toda la noche.

Bebió de golpe y sintió el calor de la bebida, escucho la puerta abrirse y suaves pasos por la habitación, volteo para encontrarse con la visión mas erótica que había visto en su vida, sintió la boca secársele de repente.

Ahí estaba su esposa, cubierta con un delicado velo de pies a cabeza y que era sostenida por una corona de perlas y diamantes. Debajo de la transparentosa tela solo traía un par de delgadas líneas de tela en color blanco que apenas le cubrían los pezones y otra igual de pequeña que cubría sus sonrosados pliegues. Camino hacia su marido mientras sacaba su mano y se quitaba la corona y el velo, dándole a su esposo una mejor visión de aquel micro bikini que traía puesto, que junto con las plataformas plateadas y los enormes aros en sus orejas era lo único que traía encima.

Harry parpadeo, estaba alucinado y muy excitado. Su mujer se veía deliciosa, Aun con sus casi cinco meses de embarazo estaba espectacular.

Ella se acerco más a él contoneando las caderas y con ligeros empujoncitos lo llevo a uno de los dos sofás que custodiaban a una pequeña mesa ratona, y de un empujón un poco más fuerte lo hizo sentarse.

Harry que parecía no respirar solo la miraba con esos hermosos y embrujadores ojos verdes, con los que devoraba las perfectas curvas y redondeces de su mujer.

Amelia se inclino un poco sobre su marido apoyándose con una mano en el brazo del sofá, mientras con la otra comenzaba a tantear entre caricias la cintura de Harry encontrando la varita de este y sacándosela de los pantalones.

Le sonrió mientras agitaba en el aire la varita de su esposo y hacia aparecer un tubo plateado que se extendía en vertical desde encima de la mesa ratona hasta el techo, se alejo de el y subió a la mesa ayudándose del tubo, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la barra metálica mientras se contoneaba y una música muy erótica inundaba la estancia.

Ella se paro de espaldas a Harry y comenzó a menearse mientras bajaba las caderas dándole a su esposo una excelente vista de sus nalgas y su entrada trasera.

Harry, que se encontraba en el sofá admirando el sensual baile que Amelia le daba, sintió su miembro tensarse cuando la vio moviendo las caderas de tal forma que sus nalgas rebotaban una y otra vez.

Ella subió de nuevo agarrada del tubo y dio otra vuelta a este. Se detuvo de frente a su hombre, separo las piernas y bajo hasta quedar en cuclillas, asiendo que la pequeña tela que cubría su intimidad pareciera mas pequeña incluso.

Estando en esta posición, Harry pudo ver los perfectos y redondos pechos de su esposa que ahora con su embarazo estaban más hinchados y voluminosos. Amelia utilizo un dedo para llamar a su esposo que ni tardo ni perezoso se acerco a ella. Lo beso suave y seductoramente, deleitándose en los deliciosos labios de su marido. Harry que la escucho suspirar perdió el control y se abalanzo contra ella siendo siempre cuidadoso de no lastimarla o a su hijo. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enorme cama de doseles que estaba al otro lado de la enorme habitación nupcial.

Amelia al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas bajo su espalda, abrió los ojos para toparse con dos preciosas esmeraldas ligeramente más oscurecidas que la observaban con hambre.

**-hola-** le dijo ella con diversión **– ¿te ha gustado?-** le pregunto.

**-¿bromeas?-** le contesto el mientras se tumbaba a su lado y pasaba su mano derecha por encima del cuerpo de Amelia en una caricia que la hizo estremecer, pero sin llegar a tocarla realmente**- Me ha encantado, aun que también me muero de la curiosidad de saber ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?-** le dijo el frunciendo un poco el ceño, Amelia se rió y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

**- el Pole Dance es un excelente ejercicio cariño-** le contesto ella mientras se reía y lo atraía para devorarle los labios.

**-pues, creo que tienes razón- **le comento él mientras le acariciaba las piernas y su redondo culo.

Harry bajo sus labios por el suave cuello de su esposa y esparció besos por sus senos, apartando la pequeña tela que los cubría en el proceso, bajo por su vientre y se detuvo justo en el lugar donde descansaba su hijo acariciándolo con suavidad y dulzura. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cubierta humedad caliente que residía entre las piernas de su amada, hizo a un lado la estorbosa telita y así pudo ver los sonrosados y brillantes pliegues del sexo de la chica que lo observaba a la expectativa del siguiente paso de su amante.

Acerco su boca y comenzó a devorar la miel que le brindaba aquel punto en el cuerpo de Amelia. La chica al sentir esa boca y esa lengua jugueteando entre sus piernas no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tirarse en la cama y gemir como posesa.

**-ah, ¡ahhhh!, aha, si, H-Harry, ¡así!-** decía la morena entre chillidos, tenia que admitir que su esposo era muy bueno con la lengua **– ¡m-mass, mas rapido, ya casi!-** le grito al sentirlo acelerar las succiones alrededor de su clítoris. Subió sus manos y comenzó a masajear sus propios pechos, pellizcando sus pezones con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba y revolvía la cabellera de Harry y de vez en vez le empujaba más contra su coño.

**-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Siiiii!-** grito la ojiazul mientras se venia abriéndose mas de piernas y arqueándose contra la boca de su marido que recibía gustoso el dulce néctar de su esposa.

Se dejo caer rendida por el orgasmo, aun podía sentir las pulsaciones de su coño, era delicioso. Harry la observo tendida en el lecho con las piernas totalmente abiertas exponiéndose ante él, era para él, solo para él y siempre seria así, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Ahora ella era suya no solo de palabra, no. Hacia escasas ocho horas ambos habían hecho la más sagrada de las promesas y esa promesa era irrompible.

Por fin se habían casado frente a amigos y familiares, se habían jurado amor y fidelidad frente a un altar y lo habían sellado con magia muy antigua.

Tomo su camisa y se la saco, lo mismo hizo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se arrodillo entre sus largas y torneadas piernas. Puso la punta de su dura y adolorida erección en la pequeña entrada y la embistió hasta la empuñadura.

**-mmmmhh!, siiii-** dejo salir ella mientras Harry se sostenía por encima de su cuerpo apoyando en sus fuertes brazos, golpeando rítmicamente en su húmedo centro.

Amelia enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Harry obligándole a acercarse más y a enterrarse en ella hasta lo imposible. Ella se sentía caliente e increíblemente estrecha, la sensación era absolutamente deliciosa, Cambio el ángulo de su penetración y ella gimió mas fuerte mientras se contraía a su alrededor, Harry apretó los dientes mientras la sentía pulsar y atrapar su miembro, la embistió mas duro y llevo su dedo pulgar a el botoncito hinchado entre los húmedos pliegues de su esposa comenzando a frotarlo en círculos.

Amelia soltó un alarido enterrando sus manos en las sabanas mientras se corría de nuevo con mayor fuerza arrastrándolo con ella y sintiendo a su coño pulsar alrededor de la dureza de Harry.

Minutos después Harry la observo ponerse de pie y encaminarse al baño, por un minuto se preocupo, pero luego recordó que las chicas siempre necesitan ir al baño después de hacerlo y se relajo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y movió los ojos en esa dirección encontrándose con su esposa enfundada en un babydoll completamente transparente en color rojo. Amelia sonrió al ver la hombría de su marido temblar y ponerse erguida ante tal espectáculo. Su noche de bodas seria algo inolvidable, sin duda.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Tres meses después, casi a mitades de noviembre. En la sala de Grimmauld Place dos amigas charlaban mientras bebían el Té.

**-entonces que tal te va con Víktor-** pregunto la morena de ojos azules quien ya mostraba un gran y redondo vientre de ocho meses de embarazo.

**- pues, que te puedo decir-** le dijo la otra pelinegra mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda o mas bien el hermoso y reluciente diamante en el.

**-¡ay por dios!, no, ¿en serio?-** le pregunto Amelia, mientras Millicent solo asentía mientras le daba sorbos a su taza y estiraba su mano para que Amelia pudiera apreciar mejor su anillo de compromiso.

**- y no es todo-** declaro la Sly mientras le entregaba un sobre con el sello de San Mungo.

**-¿Qué es esto?- **pregunto Amelia mientras sacaba el pergamino que había dentro y se disponía a leerlo en voz alta **– Estimada Señorita Bulstrode es un placer informarle que los resultados de sus análisis dieron positivo a **_**Gonadotropina coriónica humana**_** en sangre, lo que significa que esta usted embarazada. Se le solicita que acuda de nuevo a nuestras instalaciones para que se le realice un chequeo en general así como también una ecografía Mágica para checar el estado de su futuro hijo-** Amelia se quedo en shock absoluto.

**- no inventes, ¿Cuándo?- **le pregunto la chica ansiosa por saber el chisme.

**- después de la fiesta de tu abuela- **Amelia la miro incrédula.

**-ja, hipócrita y mira que me juro que aun me quería. Definitivamente todos los hombres son iguales, "siendo agujero aunque sea de caballero"-** dijo ella ausente en sus divagaciones. Milly solo la miro ofendida por tan grosero comentario, Amelia lo noto y le sonrió**- lo siento, no quise ofenderte-**

**-si, aja,-** le dijo Milly bromeando.

**-un momento, la fiesta de mi abuela fue hace cinco meses ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-** le cuestiono.

**-Nop por que yo utilizo el hechizo para evitarme esa fea y molesta parte de ser mujer, no soy como tu que lo prefieres a lo Muggle-** le dijo ella metiéndose mas pastitas a la boca **– mmmh, estas están muy buenas-** mientras le mostraba una galletita de chocolate y almendras.

**-si me las trajo Harry de la Madriguera-** le dijo haciendo que Milly se atragantara.

**- la ¿Qué?- **le pregunto aun tosiendo.

**-la Madriguera, donde viven los Weasley, son como la familia adoptiva de Harry y la Señora Weasley cocina muy bien, de hecho todas las galletas que ves en la mesa ella las preparo-** le dijo con malicia viendo como su amiga hacia muecas raras.

**- uh! Esos pobretones, ¿y como lo toleras?-** le pregunto refiriéndose a los amigos de su esposo **– oye ¿no una vez le pateaste el culo a la comadreja y a su pobretona hermana?-**

**- si pero eso fue hace mucho y creo que Harry no lo sabe, así que… ¿que mas da?-** le dijo encogiéndose de hombros**.- regresando al temas mas importantes, entonces ¿tienes cinco meses de embarazo? ¿Ya le dijiste a Krum?-** le pregunto confundida.

**- si y si-** le dijo Milly sonriendo como una niña.

**-¿y? ¿Qué dijo, como lo tomo?-** le urgió la chica, esto del embarazo la ponía muy cotilla.

**- pues…- **hizo una pausa teatral**- de maravilla, Víktor esta encantado con la idea incluso durante las noches cuando piensa que estoy durmiendo le escucho hablarle al bebe-** dijo ella con la voz quebrada y los ojos humedecidos en lagrimas **– ¡Merlín! Estas hormonas, ¿es siempre así?-**

**-y lo que te espera, no es por ser mala y asustarte, pero cuando llegues a los meses que yo. A eso de las hormonas se le juntan los bochornos y los antojos a media noche, aun que para serte honesta eso de los antojos es un método de desquite bien efectivo-** le dijo viendo la cara de confusión de su amiga**- siiii! El otro día cache a Harry y a Ronald viéndole el culo a una bruja durante sus entrenamientos en la academia, y cuando notaron que yo estaba ahí se hicieron los desentendidos. Yo no dije nada, me trague mi coraje y espere a que diera las dos de la madrugada, lo pare a voz de grito diciéndole que me dolía el vientre por que se me habían antojado unos camarones fritos con vinagre y rellenos de un exquisito centro de cajeta, además de bañados en salsa verde. Así que el pobre se tuvo que parar a esa hora a salir a buscarme lo que yo pedía, regreso como a las tres horas muerto del sueño y se tuvo que poner a cocinarlos justo como yo los había pedido, todo para subir como a eso de las seis y media y encontrarme durmiendo como un angelito- **dijo la chica mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

**-en serio que, que mala eres con Potter-** le reprocho Milly.

**-ya lo se, pero el que le estuviera viéndole el culo a esa compañera suya de la academia que además de ser flaca esta dos, tres, me toco el orgullo. Además tu ni digas nada, ya quiero verte cuando peses veinte kilos mas dentro de unos meses y te sientas inflada y gorda como una ballena, haber si no también te va a dar coraje que tu esposo le mire el culo a cualquiera- **le dijo ella un poco molesta.

**- ! Merlín bendito!, estas enamorada!-** le dijo Milly poniéndose de pie mientras Amelia solo la veía desconcertada ante tal aseveración.

**-¿Qué? No, no, no. No se de que hablas mujer y no me cambies el temas-** le dijo ella rogando por que la chica dejara _ESE_ tema en paz.

**-Ah no! Tu estas celando a Potter por que puso su ojos en un culo que no era el tuyo, y eso solo puede significar una cosa y es que tu estas enamorada de Potter-** analizo la morena mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga, quien de repente se había puesto de un tono rosado**.- hasta te sonrojas-** siguió la chica.

**-bueno ya! Oye y que para cuando es la boda?-** pregunto ella cambiando de tema**- por que soy la madrina ¿cierto?-**

**-claro eres mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga de hecho- **le dijo Milly sonriéndole y haciéndole sonreír**.- oye y ¿es cierto que Granger esta embarazada?-**

**- ah! Ja ja ja ja-** comenzó a reírse como loca mientras asentía con la cabeza**- si- si, esta de ocho meses igual que yo – **le confeso mientras se abanicaba con una mano con semejante barriga hasta por reírse se acaloraba **–al parecer yo no era la única que se follaba al novio encima de un escritorio, la prefecta perfecta también lo hacia. Debiste ver a Molly cuando se entero, tomo a Ronald de una oreja y los llevo a él y a Granger a punta de varita al Ministerio para que Kingsley los casara, fue algo rapido y solo estuvimos presente los que estábamos en la Madriguera cuando Molly los descubrió hablando de eso- **le dijo ella antes de soltar otra risita.

**- si, algo así me contó Víktor estaba en casa cuando la lechuza llego, no lo podía creer-** le comento. Millicent tenia meses viviendo en Bulgaria con Víktor, la tarde que la carta de Granger llego ella apenas tenia un par de semanas viviendo con él**.- Bueno tengo que irme es tarde y Víktor estará esperándome en casa-** dijo refiriéndose al departamento en Londres Mágico que sus padres le habían obsequiado al graduarse.

**- me dio mucho gusto verte y espero tu lechuza para ayudarte con lo de tu boda-** le dijo Amelia mientras se ponía de pie y la acompañaba a la chimenea.

**- nos vemos luego- **se despidió la morena desapareciendo en entre llamas verdes.

**- ¿esta embarazada?-** pregunto una masculina voz detrás de ella, mientras dos fuertes manos se apoyaban en su redondo vientre y la acariciaban con dulzura. Amelia Asintió mientras sonreía y se refugiaba entre los calidos y fuertes brazos de su esposo. **- ¿y va a casarse?, ¿con Krum?- **dijo algo confundido.

**- mmmh!-** dijo por toda respuesta**- oye ¿que te parece si vamos a la cama?-**

**-¿a dormir?-** pregunto seductor Harry mientras subía sus manos por los costados de su esposa y las posicionaba en sus hinchados y voluminosos pechos dándoles un ligero apretón que hizo que sus pezones se irguieran y su sexo se apretara de una manera deliciosa.

**- no lo se, depende de que humor tenga cuando toque la cama-** le dijo ella picara moliendo su cadera contra la endurecida entrepierna de su esposo

**- bueno ¿que tal si lo averiguamos?-** le propuso mientras caminaban escaleras arriba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Camino de nuevo haciendo el mismo recorrido de hacia unos sesenta segundos, llevaba así desde hace casi quince minutos que habían llegado y aun nadie le hablaba.

**- Harry deberías sentarte, cuando este lista el medico te llamara-** le dijo Millicent quien estaba sentada incómodamente debido a que su vestido de novia no le permitía sentarse bien.

**- Milly tiene razón Harry, el medico te llamarra cuando ella este lista en su habitación, todo estarra bien-** le dijo Krum a lado de su ahora esposa mientras veía a Potter pasearse por la sala de espera pasándose la mano por el cabello frenéticamente.

**- Señor Potter-** lo llamo un Hombre alto de unos treintaicinco años de cabello castaño y barba perfectamente recortada, que al parecer seria el Medimago que atendería esa noche a Amelia, quien tenia una media hora de haber entrado en labor de parto, justo a la mitad de la fiesta de bodas de Millicent.

**- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-** le cuestiono Harry desesperado por no saber nada.

**- tranquilícese todo esta bien, su hijo y su esposa está bien, ella apenas tiene cuatro centímetros de dilatación y todavía le falta bastante para que sea la hora de pujar, podrá verla en un minuto ¿ok?-** le dijo el joven medimago como si hablara con un infante.

**- bien-** dijo el moreno exhalando tranquilo por saber que todo estaba bien.

Cinco horas después Amelia estaba semisentada con las piernas flexionadas, siendo sostenida por su esposo quien estaba sentado detrás de ella sosteniendo sus manos que lo apretaban fuertemente mientras ella hacia fuerzas y pujaba.

**- aaaaaahhhhh!-** grito Amelia pujando con fuerza, mientras el medimago y Harry le decían lo bien que lo hacia. Y ella solo podía pensar en que se callaran de una puta vez, y lo mucho que odiaba a Harry _'jodido'_ Potter por hacerle eso.

**- muy bien ya veo la cabeza, esperemos la próxima contracción y puje con fuerza Señora Potter-** le dijo el medimago asomándose por encima de la sabana que cubría las piernas de Amelia.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo la cabeza?!-** grito adolorida y molesta. Harry solo gimió cuando sintió las manos de su esposa cerrándose sobre las suyas con fuerza casi sobrehumanas.

**- aaaaah! Uhu, uhu, grrrah!-** gruño de nuevo pujando mientras sentía como si estuviera partiéndose a la mitad.

Y sucedió mientras sentía como el dolor desaparecía escucho el más bello sonido, el llanto de su hijo.

**- felicidades es un varón- **les dijo el medimago mientras ponía al pequeño ser rosado y arrugado en su pecho.

**- hola-** dijo ella con voz dulce y quebrada mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho **– ¿así que tu eras quien me pateaba cuando quería jugo, eh?-** le pregunto viéndolo removerse entre sus brazos. Harry solo los observaba maravillado de lo hermoso que era su hijo quien tenía una pelusita de cabello azabache en la cabeza, lo que quería decir que había heredado el cabello negro de sus progenitores.

**- ¿como le pondremos?-** le pregunto a la morena mientras acariciaba la pequeña manita de su hijo que sostenía su dedo índice entre sus pequeños deditos.

**- no se, ¡dios es hermoso!-** dijo Amelia mirando a su pequeño sin poder creer que lo tuviera por fin en sus brazos. **– sabes creo que deberíamos ponerle como tu padre-** le dijo ella volteando a verlo.

**-¿James?-** le pregunto el sonriendo **– ¿no crees que tu padre se molestara por ello? –** le dijo el conteniendo la risa, a su esposa le encantaba hacer enojar a su suegro.

**- no creo, además es un lindo nombre y seria en honor a una de las personas que mas admiras-** le dijo con ojos brillantes.

**- en ese caso creo que James Sirius Potter será tu nombre pequeño-** le hablo a su bebe sonriéndole mientras el pequeño bostezaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-**

**-buenos días-** escucho Amelia mientras canturreaba una nana al pequeño James.

**-Padre-** dijo como saludo la ojiazul observando a Severus Snape de pie en el umbral de la puerta vestido con su reglamentaria levita negra, túnica y capa incluida. **– No creí que vinieras a conocer a tu nieto-** le dijo con sorna, aun seguían molestos el uno con el otro.

**- si, bueno. No pensaba venir puesto que pensé que ni a ti ni a Potter les agradaría verme pero, digamos que alguien me convenció de lo contrario- **dijo el con su habitual tono sedoso de voz recordando a cierta rubia que le convenció en ir a ver a su primer nieto.

**- supongo que aquí es donde se aplica ese dicho que dice que "los caballeros las prefieren rubias" –** se mofo ella, ya se imaginaba que si había alguien que pudiera con su padre seria esa mujer.

**-no se de que me hablas Amelia- **le dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ni por todo el oro de Gringrotts admitiría que Narcissa Malfoy lo podía.

**- bueno pues, te presento a tu nieto-** le dijo ella mientras el hombre se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde descansaba su hija quien sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bultito de mantas azules**.- oh! Pequeño, ¿no quieres conocer al abuelo?-**

Severus llego a la orilla y observo con gesto inescrutable como su hija abría mas las mantitas dejándole ver claramente a su nieto. El pequeño era de unos cincuenta centímetros, de piel blanca algo aceitunada que sin duda había heredado de su madre y una pelusita suave de color azabache le cubría la cabecita. El infante abrió los ojos rebelando dos hermosos y brillantes ojitos achocolatados, tan parecidos a los de James Potter que ha Severus le dio un ligero escalofrió.

**- Vaya! veo que has perdido el sueño, mira el es tu abuelito-** le dijo Amelia a su hijito haciendo que Snape pusiera una cara graciosa **– tómalo, anda-** le urgió la chica a su padre dándole al bebe para que lo abrazara. Severus dudo un momento pero después de unos instantes lo tomo con delicadeza y lo acuno en sus brazos.

Una sensación calida inundo el pecho del ex-mortifago, una sensación que no había sentido más que dos veces en toda su vida, la primera cuando Lily Evans le sonrió por primera vez y la segunda cuando sostuvo a su hija por primera vez en sus brazos, habiendo ella salido de su madre instantes antes.

**- lo siento-** dijo Severus en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que su hija lo escuchara.

**- ¿por que?-** le contesto ella haciéndose la dura, pero la verdad es que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, nunca en su vida había escuchado a su padre disculparse por algo, Jamás.

**- por el golpe que te di hace casi dos años, por haber intentado casarte a la fuerza, por… no haber estado ahí. Por todo-** le dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente con esos ojos negros que parecían perforarle el alma. **– Nunca fui un gran padre-**

**- No, no lo fuiste… pero se que no estabas preparado para hacerte cargo de una chiquilla llorona moja pañales, que no estabas preparado para criarme. Pero aun así hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para velar por mi, para asegurarte que estuviera bien y a salvo. Y aun que no lo creas, y a pesar de que siempre te odie por abandonarme, ahora lo entiendo y se que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por mi - **le contesto ella mirándole con esos ojos azul eléctrico que a Severus le recordaban tanto a la única mujer que aparte de su propia madre lo amo sin esperar nada a cambio, y que sin importar lo que hiciese siempre estuvo con el, abnegados en lagrimas **- ¡dios, creí que esto de las hormonas terminaría estando Jimmy afuera- **dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz y soliéndole al mago oscuro.

**-¿Jimmy? ¿Quién es Jimmy?-** le pregunto mientras se dedicaba a examinar a su pequeño nieto.

**- ¿Cómo, que quien?, pues tu nieto-** le dijo la azabache como si fuera obvio.

**- ¿le has puesto Jimmy, a mi nieto?-** le pregunto algo extrañado por el nombrecito.

**- en realidad, le hemos puesto James… James Sirius Potter-** le dijo ella despacio arrepintiéndose puesto que ahora que su padre y ella habían echo las pases lo que menos quería es que se disgustara por el nombre del bebe** – es por Harry-** se justifico.

**- tenia que ser Potter, como siempre, pero ahora si lo voy a moler a Crusiatus, mira que ponerle el nombre de esos dos cabrones, a no eso si que no-** rezongo el hombre muy cabreado, Amelia se rió con fuerza he hizo que el pequeño James se asustara y comenzara a lloriquear, severus la miro de un modo feo y reprendiéndola con la mirada mientras acurrucaba al bebe y lo calmaba en sus brazos.

**- ay no seas así Severus, que mira que ya están muertos-** le recordó su hija asiendo que el hombre solo le alzara una ceja **– bueno ya!, oye ¿y que tal Narcissa?-** le pregunto cambiándole el tema, el hombre solo la observo, acerco a su nietecito y le dio un beso en la cabeza, lo dejo en brazos de su hija y también le beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Amelia **– ¡hasta luego!-** le grito ella, mientras se aguantaba la risa, _"cobarde",_ pensó mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo.

Sonrió como una chiquilla al ver a su esposo llegar con la comida, como amaba a ese hombre siempre en todo.

**- ¿que te ha dicho?, ¿se ha molestado?-** le dijo el moreno sentándose a la orilla de la cama mientras tomaba a James para dejar que su esposa se alimentara.

**- No se, ha salido corriendo en cuanto le pregunte por su amante- **dijo ella con naturalidad, mas luego recordó que Harry no tenia ni puta idea de lo que ella hablaba.

**-¿amante?, ¿Severus tiene una amante?-** le pregunto algo contrariado.

**- no es su amante, amante como tal, solo es su amiga pero se nota que ella siente otras cosas por mi padre, así que a mi me gusta fastidiar a mi padre con eso.-** le mintió mientras se encogía de hombros aparentando no saber mas.

**- ah! El medico dijo que después de desayunar podíamos irnos a casa ya he firmado los papeles-** le dijo el viéndola sonreír.

**-Genial, Vayamos a casa- **le dijo ella mientras lo veía acercarse a sus labios. Se besaron disfrutándose mutuamente, rompieron el beso en busca de aire y se miraron con intensidad.

**-Vayamos a casa-** declaro el moreno estando seguro que el nacimiento de su hijo era solo el comienzo de una hermosa vida junto a su amada Amelia.

FIN

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**BUENO NIÑOS Y NIÑAS ESTO SE A ACABADO PERO NO SE PONGAN TRISTES HABRÁ EPILOGO QUE LO SUBIRÉ EN UNOS DÍAS Y COMO YA OS COMENTE TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ UNA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE SI LES GUSTO ESTÉNSE ATENTOS A LA SECUELA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA Aquí le dejo el EPILOGO de esta que fue mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado. A las que les gusta Draco les comento que ya estoy escribiendo la secuela y Draco el protagonista principal, va a estar bueno. También estoy pensando en hacer una Historia sobre Snape y un OC o quizás un Sevmione.**

**ESTE CHAP ES DEDICADO A SONYSNAPE Y TAMBIÉN PARA ALISSA- 2012 QUE SIEMPRE ME HAN ACOMPAÑADO CON SUS REVIEWS **

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EN LA OSCURIDAD Y TAMBIÉN A ****SENORITA. HALLIWELL**** (SIN ESPACIOS) POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA Y POR SUS REVIEW QUE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO **

**COMO SIEMPRE LES INFORMO Esto es RATED ****M MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 12: EPILOGO**

**Trece años después…**

El hombre estaba parado en aquel anden que conocía demasiado bien, observo aquel majestuoso tren que tantas veces evoco en sus fantasías infantiles y que el día que lo vio por primera vez a la tierna edad de once años no lo decepciono ni un poquito. Era todo lo que el había soñado y mas.

Sonrió mientras observaba a su hijo quien era una mini copia de si mismo, abrazando a su esposa a modo de despedida. Si, era la primera vez en trece años que pisaba esa estación desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts. Meses después de que se graduara se comprometió con una chica, se caso y trajo al mundo a su Heredero. Y a pesar de no tener ningún sentimiento por su esposa más allá de complacencia, amaba a su hijo muchísimo. Scorpius era la mitad de su corazón, la otra mitad se lo había llevado una mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche y brillantes ojos color cielo.

Sabia de su vida, claro que lo sabia, todos y cada unos de los insignificantes detalles, TODO.

Ella siempre había sido como un cáncer. Y como todo cáncer al que no se le presta atención, se extendió y carcomió hasta el último tejido sano.

La seguía, por así decirlo. No de cerca, no era tan estupido, pero existen personas, personas que se encargan de esas cosas y para su fortuna el tenia el dinero para pagarles a esas personas por investigar y mantenerlo al tanto de la vida de quien el quisiera.

Sabia que después de salir del colegio y haberse casado con el infeliz de Potter se había mudado de la vieja casona Black que era el cuchitril donde San Potter la tenia viviendo y se habían trasladado a otra casa, ¿Dónde?, por desgracia no lo sabia, al parecer estaba bajo un Fidelio y sus hombres no pudieron dar con ella.

También sabía que le había dado más hijos a Potter, y que se había dedicado por completo a su Familia. Irónico. La única cosa en la que ella juro no convertirse y era justamente en lo que había terminado, y todo por Potter, ¿Ya había dicho cuanto lo odiaba?, ¿No?, pues si, lo aborrecía con toda su alma, las cosas no debieron ser así. Pero la verdad es que al ver a su pequeño Scorpius su corazón se calmaba y delegaba ese ardor punzante a lo mas profundo de su ser.

Volvió su mirada a su esposa, quien mantenía ese porte estirado que tanto le recordaba a su madre. Si, Astoria era bonita, muy hermosa, pero no con esa belleza salvaje que caracterizaba a aquella que le arrebato el corazón del pecho, no. Astoria era de piel blanca lechosa y sin macula, a diferencia de la acaramelada de _"ella"._ Tenia los ojos azules, si. Pero no de ese azul eléctrico, mas bien eran cristalinos casi grises. Su cabello rubio cual oro liquido brillante no tenia nada que ver con aquellas sedosas hebras azabaches en las que tantas veces enredo sus dedos mientras poseía su cuerpo. Ese voluptuoso cuerpo que aun después de tantos años le evocaban las más vividas fantasías, fantasías de las cuales una que otra vez echaba mano para poder cumplirle a su esposa. Triste pero cierto.

Escucho a Astoria quejarse por algo y se dio cuenta que de nuevo había dejado su mente vagar por sus recuerdos.

**- Merlín!, estos niños. Padres irresponsables que dejan a sus hijos hacer lo que quieran.- **dijo Astoria Malfoy mientras arrugaba su nariz en señal de desagrado. Draco quien la miraba confundido rápidamente supo de que hablaba su esposa, cuando logro distinguir a un niño de la edad de su hijo con cabello alborotado color azabache y ojos azul eléctrico que caminaba al lado, de un mucho mas viejo de lo que el recordaba Harry Potter.

Harry quien venia distraído con sus hijos se percato de que alguien lo observaba, después de tantos años como Auror podía percatarse de esas cosas, no por nada era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio. Alzo su vista y se topo con Malfoy quien lo observaba con una sonrisa, después de tantos años el había a aprendido a perdonar, además el tenia a la chica. Hizo una pequeña inclinación cortes recibiendo una igual en forma de saludo. Meneo la cabeza y siguió por el anden vigilando a James con la mirada.

Draco quien solo siguió con la mirada el recorrido del hombre, se quedo estático y un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando escucho esa voz que a pesar de tener años de no escuchar y de que esta había cambiado un poco, reconocería donde fuera.

**- ¡Lily, hija espera!- **grito una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada azul a una pequeña pelirroja que corría por el anden, y quien por no fijarse tropezó con el rubio**.**

**- Lo siento- **dijo la pequeña niña alzando la vista mientras se ponía de pie después de haber tropezado con Draco quien al no moverse por el impacto ocasiono que Lily rebotara contra el y cayera al suelo.

**-¡Ten más cuidado, Niña!-** le reprendió su mujer a la pequeña quien lo veía con ojos temerosos. Amelia quien se acerco rápidamente a verificar que su hija estuviera bien no se percato de la forma nostálgicamente hambrienta en la que las iris grisáceas de Draco la devoraba.

Draco noto que ella había cambiado, ya no era una adolescente. Tenía las caderas mas anchas y regodeadas, aquellos pechos preciosos que le gustaron desde la primera vez que la vio estaban mas llenos si eso era posible y sus facciones se veían mas maduran y serias. Estaba hermosa.

**-¿Lily, estas bien?- **le dijo Amelia ayudaba a su pequeña a ponerse de pie mientras amorosamente le sacudía el polvo de su vestido y le acomodaba los mechones rojizos de su larga cabellera.

**- Debería educar a sus hijos- **escucho decir a su esposa quien alzaba su barbilla al mejor estilo Malfoy mientras miraba con marcado desagrado a la mujer y a su hija.

**- ¿Disculpe?- **pregunto la pelinegra quien ya había notado con quienes había tenido el desatino de chocar su hijita.

**-Lo siento, es que no lo vi y-yo solo quería ver el pajarillo de papel- **escucho decir a Lily disculpándose.

**- No hay problema amor, no pasa nada.- **le dijo ella con dulzura calmando a la niña quien parecía querer llorar**- Fue un accidente- **esta vez lo dijo mirando a Astoria fijamente envarándose en toda su altura que gracias a sus tacones era mayor.

**- Si, un accidente, pero aun así debería cuidar mejor a sus hijos- **le dijo la odiosa mujer altanera. Draco al notar la indignación brillar en los ojos de Amelia se apresuro a mediar la situación antes de que por culpa de la deslenguada de su mujer se desmadrara.

**- No importa pequeña, no pasa nada, solo te cuidado la próxima vez- **le dijo a la pequeña quien lo observo y le regalo una sonrisa.

**-¿ah?- **pregunto confundida Astoria al ver a su marido ponerse en cuclillas para hablarle a esa niña. Draco saco su varita y con un pase hizo aparecer un pajarillo de papel como aquel que había llamado la atención de la pequeñita, todo ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres y su pequeño hijo quien se sorprendió de que su padre supiera semejante conjurillo cursi, ese tipo de magia era para niñas.

Lily estaba maravillada ese hombre era muy gentil y había conjurado al pajarillo solo para ella y cuando creyó que no podría ser mas increíble, el hombre rubio alzo su varita e hizo que el pajarillo de papel se convirtiera en uno real de plumaje azul oscuro casi negro y ojos azules. Lily abrió su boca mientras una dulce expresión de sorpresa de dibujaba en su rostro cuando el pajarillo se paro sobre su mano cuando intentaba tocarlo para ver si era real.

**- Debes cuidarlo, y no te preocupes no se ira de tu lado. Aun que para estar seguros deberías ponerlo en una jaula nunca se sabe- **le dijo a la niña mientras observaba a Amelia sin disimula.

**- Bueno, debemos irnos Lily. Es tarde y de seguro tu padre debe estar preocupado, además que ahí que despedirnos de tus hermanos. Agradécele al Señor por su regalo- **dijo algo incomoda por la presencia del rubio.

**- Gracias ¿Señor…?- **dijo Lily sin saber con que nombre llamar a ese amable hombre.

**-Malfoy, Lily mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- **le dijo a la niña sonriéndole y recibiendo un sonrisa de vuelta.

**- si, gracias Señor Malfoy es un hermoso pajarillo- **le dijo la niña mientras Amelia la hacia caminar sin siquiera mirar de nuevo a la familia Malfoy.

En otra parte del anden Harry ya se encontraba a lado de sus dos mejores amigos Ronald y Hermione quienes estaban ahí para despedir a su pequeña Rose quien era de la misma edad de James, ambos se irían ese año para cursar el tercer grado en Hogwarts, Hugo el otro pequeño de la pareja era de la edad de su hija Lily y todavía le faltaba un par de años para asistir al colegio.

Paseo su mirada en busca de su esposa y la vio llegando junto con Lily. La amaba y estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba, era tan felices juntos, la vio sonreírle y su corazón latió con fuerza después de tanto tiempo aun parecía un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas por la chica de sus sueños.

**- Buenas, ¿que tal el verano?- **pregunto Amelia a la pareja a lado de su esposo.

**- Bien, Mama pregunto por ustedes y el porque de que no pasaron las vacaciones en la Madriguera- **le dijo Ron mientras se acariciaba su barriga cervecera con una mano y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Hermione.

**- Le envié una lechuza, ¿No la recibió?- **pregunto ella sorprendida.

**-Si pero así es Molly, no puede dejar de preocuparse por todo el mundo- **le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, con el tiempo Amelia se las había arreglado para congeniar con todos los pelirrojos y demás "familiares" de su esposo, a los cuales se incluían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Excepto Ginny Weasley quien devastada por la perdida de Harry se había enfrascado de lleno en su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch y casi no se le veía.

**- Tu suegra es una Santa- **le dijo ella sincera. Mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

**- Vaya se nota que Parkinson no esta feliz- **dijo el pelirrojo mirando algún punto donde estaba la susodicha y haciendo que todos voltearan.

Pansy Parkinson, de casada Nott. Estaba en el andén cargando a su pequeño hijo Theo de solo un año mientras veía a su esposo lidiando con sus otros retoños. Marcus el mayor de trece quien era igualito a su padre los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello castaño, Marissa de once quien acudía a su primer año en Hogwarts y quien era una mezcla perfecta de ambos, ojos azules como Theo y cabello negro como su madre. Leo de nueve quien gracias a dios había heredado el carácter de su padre tranquilo. Y Alexandra de cinco quien era un verdadera fichita y el ojito derecho de Theo Nott.

**- Es Nott, recuérdalo- **le dijo la pelinegra al amigo de su esposo quien solo se rió.**- ¿tu, piensas que no se ve feliz?- **le cuestiono** – solo vele los ojos, esta feliz y ama a su familia, no te confundas-**

**- si Amelia tiene razón, he escuchado que ha cambiado mucho desde que se caso con Nott- **les informo Hermione.

**- Bien por ella, bueno creo que es hora, ¿Dónde están los chicos?- **les pregunto Amelia buscando a sus dos hijos.

James el mayor quien había nacido pocos meses después de que Amelia y Harry se casaran y a quien en honor al padre y padrino de su marido le habían puesto por nombre James Sirius Potter, al abuelo Snape esta vez si por poco le da un infarto. Después de tolerar a Potter como Yerno y no solo eso si no que su única hija se casara por penal (1), le salieran con que su primer nieto llevaría el nombre de aquellos a quienes tanto odió.

Pero Amelia no se amilano cuando su padre se enojo con ella y le dejo de hablar como por cinco minutos, pues a pesar de haber sido un padre de mierda, Severus Snape era un excelente abuelo y adoraba a James, así que no pudo contra los instintos y a la siguiente semana de que el pequeño naciera se apareció en la casa de su hija y pidió ver a su nieta dejándole muy en claro que aun seguía molesto con ella, pero que el pequeño quien también llevaba su sangre no tenia la culpa de los malos gustos de su madre que al parecer no solo eran en Hombres si no que también para escogerle el nombre a sus hijos.

Como a los dos años Severus tuvo que tragarse sus palabras pues aun que esta vez su hija también trajo un varoncito le puso el agraciado y de buen gusto a su parecer, nombre de Albus Severus Potter, y no esta de mas decir que en aquella ocasión el orgulloso abuelo soltó mas de una lagrima mientras cargaba a su nuevo nieto.

Y por ultimo la pequeña Lily, quien nació unos dos años después que Albus y que para sorpresa de todos, pero en especial de Amelia, era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos tan verdes como los de su padre. Sin duda todo mundo se quedo en shock cuando Lily nació. Hasta la venenosa de Skeeter se atrevió a decir que Amelia había aprovechado una de sus tantas idas a la casa de los Weasley's y se había encamado con alguno de los pelirrojos, en esa ocasión Harry se puso tan furioso que fue a buscarla para echarle el pleito de su vida tanto a la amarillista periodista como al periódico el Profeta.

**-Están con Teddy y Victore-** le dijo su Esposo indicándole el lugar en donde los cuatro niños platicaban con el ahijado de 15 años de Harry, Teddy Lupin quien era un chico de cabello castaño, aunque siendo metamorfomago en ese momento traía unos rayitos azules bastantes llamativos. Su esposo solía decir que el chico era una extraña mezcla entre el cuerpo de su antiguo mentor y amigo Lupin y su amiga Nynphadora a quienes perdió en la guerra. Desde entonces Teddy solía vivir con su abuela, pero en cuanto Harry y Amalia se establecieron en Godric's Hollow Teddy solía pasar largas temporadas en casa de los Potter donde era tratado como un hijo mas. Y Victore era la hija de Bill Weasley con una mujer francesa que se las daba de Veela y era una muchachita rubia un año menor que Teddy bastante simpaticona.

**- uhu, se ve que al pequeño Teddy le agrada tu sobrina Ron**- les comento Amelia mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño**.- Es broma- **le tranquilizo para luego susurrarle a su marino un _"no lo es"_ en el oído que hizo que Harry soltara una carcajada fuerte.

**-Bueno creo que es hora-** les dijo Hermione viendo su reloj y llamando a sus hijos para que vinieran a despedirse, todos se acercaron y recibieron abrazos y concejos de sus padres, en especial Albus que estaba muy preocupado de quedar en Slytherin. Aun que sabía que seria el orgullo de su abuelo si lograba quedar, James lo fastidiaría por el resto de lo que le quedaran en Hogwarts.

**- Tranquilo-** le susurro Amelia a su hijo**- todo estará bien, quedes donde quedes estaremos orgullosos de ti, las mazmorras no son tan malas. Puedes ver el fondo del lago desde ahí-** lo animo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla y lo veía subir al tren, su hijo James ya se encontraba arriba junto a Rose la hija de los Weasley.

Amelia frunció el ceño había algo que no recordaba. Era extraño.

**- ¡Por Merlín Ivanka corre!-** escucho que decían detrás de ellos y distinguió a una niña de cabellos negros correr y subirse al tren mientras su madre la ayudaba con su baúl.

**- Adiós Madrre- **le dijo la niña con un ligero y casi imperseptible acento, Amelia se rió al ver a su amiga de toda una vida batallar con el equipaje de su hija. Saco su varita y de un pase ayudo a Millicent a poner el baúl en su lugar.

**- deberías dejarle ese trabajo a los Varones, ¿Dónde esta tu marido?-** le dijo divertida mientras la veía jalar aire, agitada todavía por la carrera.

**- Viene allá atrás con los gemelos, Merlín por poco y no llegamos-** dijo bufando Amelia inclino un poco la cabeza y logro distinguir entre el gentío a Víktor Krum, quien traía a sus gemelos Mihail y Milen de cinco años cargados uno en su espalda y otro en su pierna.

**- Hola-** saludo a los presentes que solo lo veían con burla.

**- Hola Víktor que gusto verte-** le saludo Herms al Búlgaro

**- Hola Herrmione, Ron, Harry, Amelia-** les saludo él con algo de dificultad, pues los niños que no dejaban de tirar de él. Milly al verlo les ordeno dejar a su padre pero lo mas les llamo la atención fue que lo hizo en la lengua Natal de su Marido, los niños al escuchar a su Madre inmediatamente cesaron de atormentar a su Padre y corrieron a jugar con Lily y Hugo que estaban a lado de sus respectivos padres.

**- Wow, ya quisiera yo tener ese control con mis hijos, o por lo menos con James-** le dijo su amiga riéndose Milly solo le saco la lengua disimuladamente y comenzaron a reírse.

**- Bueno supongo que esto es todo el tren esta por partir y no veremos a nuestros hijos en meses, así que hay que despedirse-** les dijo Hermione que miraba a donde los chicos estaban sentados dentro del tren, la maquina comenzó a moverse y todos alzaron sus manos en señal de despedida.

Amelia vio por la ventana como sus hijos se reían y platicaban con sus amigos y supo que había hecho lo correcto al tomar sus decisiones, decisiones que la llevaron a estar ahí con su esposo del que finalmente se había enamorado y con sus hijos a los que había dedicado su vida y los que amaba mas que a nada. Si, había tomado las decisiones correcta a pesar de todo.

_**Finite **_

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE POR SER EL FINAL ME DEJEN UN REVIEW, SE QUE QUIZÁS LA HISTORIA ESTUVO ALGO PWP PERO ERA MI DESEO ESCRIBIRLA.**

**PUES ESTO ES TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA QUE PUBLIQUE Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO**

**UN BESITO**

_DRAGONCITA_


End file.
